Married by Accident (2013)
by Yunjae Rei
Summary: Seorang preman sekolah dihamili guru teladan dari sekolah Shinki bernama Jung Yunho? Apa jadinya? Kim Jaejoong harus mempertanggungjawabkan perutnya yang sudah 'berisi' itu kepada sang kakak yang merupakan pelatih tinju kelas kakap. Mampukah mereka berdua mencari siapa ayah dari calon bayi tersebut? Sementara Jaejoong hanya tahu wajah dari sosok yang telah menghamilinya itu?
1. Chapter 1

YUNJAE! YUNJAE! YUNJAE!

* * *

[ Married By Accident ] . . . . Bagian 1

******.**

******.**

"Kita putus, Kim Jaejoong! Aku sudah MUAK dengan sikap brutal dan keras kepalamu! Mulai detik ini~ jangan datangi aku lagi.."

Jaejoong hanya bisa mematung mendengar ucapan dari yeoja yang telah mencuri hatinya sejak smp itu. Kini dirinya memilih untuk menatap punggung mantan kekasihnya yang baru saja memasuki mobil seorang pria dewasa dengan angkuh sembari mengacungkan jari tengahnya kearah Jaejoong.

"Shit! Mengapa hidupku harus menyedihkan seperti ini?"

Dilain pihak, ditempat yang sama dimana Jaejoong berada. Seorang laki-laki telah berlutut didepan seorang yeoja berambut blonde dengan tatapan memohon.

"Jihee~ please! Don't do that!" Yunho rela merendahkan dirinya agar yeoja yang sangat dicintainya itu tidak memutuskan tali pertunangan mereka secara sepihak.

"Kau tak pernah punya waktu untukku, Jung Yunho! Dan aku membenci pekerjaanmu sebagai guru teladan yang lebih menyanyangi anak didikmu ketimbang AKU!"

Sang gadis mendorong tubuh Yunho hingga tubuhnya terjatuh kejalan sementara langkah sepatu gadis tersebut kini terdengar semakin menjauh.

"Jihee! JIHEE~"

Kedua namja yang berada ditempat yang sama itu tidaklah memiliki hubungan sebelumnya. Tapi benang merah yang telah terikat ditubuh keduanya sudah terpasang bahkan sebelum mereka dilahirkan kedunia.

Mereka berpikir bahwa mereka berdua tidaklah saling mengenal. Kalaupun ada yang bisa membuat mereka terlihat akrab dimata orang-orang yang sedang lewat. Itu tak lain karena mereka kini sama-sama mabuk. Sama-sama duduk dan meminum sekaleng bir setelah dicampakan oleh orang yang mereka sayangi. Kedua namja tersebut tidaklah menyadari bahwa begitu mereka berbalik, ikatan yang 'ganjil' akan terjalin untuk selamanya. Tanpa pernah terputus dan semua itu karena kecelakaan yang 'mengenakan'.

"Hey, anak kecil! Kenapa kau ikut minum-minum sepertiku eoh?" Yunho yang sudah mabuk kini menatap seorang namja yang lebih muda sepuluh tahun darinya dengan mata musangnya.

"Siapa kau? Kenapa kau ada disampingku, uh?" Jaejoong yang mengenakan seragam smunya menantang balik orang yang terlihat seperti paman-paman mabuk bermuka mesum.

"Heh, bocah cantik yang imut! Seharusnya kau duduk manis didalam rumahmu, bukan minum-minum seperti ini ditengah malam seperti orang dewasa!" Yunho mengacak-ngacak rambut jaejoong hingga berantakan.

"YAA! Jangan ganggu aku, paman mesum!" jaejoong yang memang pernah menjadi ketua preman disekolahnya itu sudah menonjok perut Yunho hingga ia memuntahkan sedikit bir dari mulutnya.

"Hoekkk~ yaaa~ hoekk~" Yunho memuntahkan isi perutnya dan sedikit mengenai jas sekolah Jaejoong.

"Aish, kau mengotori pakaianku paman!" Jaejoong refleks mendorong tubuh Yunho hingga ia terjatuh dari bangku taman dan terjungkal dengan tidak elit.

"Anak ingusan, berani kau denganku uh?" Yunho segera bangkit dan mencengkram kerah jas Jaejoong hingga wajah namja cantik itu berhadapan dengannya. Meski tidak begitu sadar, namun pikiran Yunho masih bisa menyimpulkan bahwa Jaejoong memang memiliki wajah yang sangat cantik melebihi seorang wanita.

"Kau mau diskors, HA? Katakan, dimana sekolahmu dan siapa wali kelasmu?"

Blum juga Jaejoong menjawab, namja berbibir chery itu sudah memuntahkan seluruh isi perutnya dengan terbatuk-batuk. Ini pasti karena ia tidak pernah minum sebelumnya. Jaejoong memang namja berandalan yang nakal, tapi ia tak pernah mabuk sebelumnya.

"Hoekkk~" dan hari ini adalah pertama kalinya ia memilih untuk melupakan segala masalah dengan cara yang belum pernah dicobanya. "Urrghhh~ kepalaku pusing! Perutku mual.."

Wajah Jaejoong mengernyit saat ia menekan-nekan perutnya yang sakit, "Pusingg~"

Blek~

Seketika namja cantik itu pingsan dan kepalanya terkulai diatas bangku taman.

"YAAA!" Yunho yang masih gondok karena ucapan dan makian Jaejoong, kini malah kebingungan melihat sosok pingsan bocah yang ingin dihajarnya itu. "Uwaa~ bagaimana ini? Kenapa kau pingsan didepan orang yang juga sedang mabuk, eoh?"

Yunho menoel-noel pipi Jaejoong dengan jari telunjuknya. "Hey, bocah!"

Tapi Jaejoong tidak juga sadar meski Yunho terus menggoncang-goncangkan tubuhnya.

"Kalau begini, lebih baik aku meninggalkanmu!" Yunho mengambil tas jinjingnya dan berjalan pergi dari taman dimana ia baru saja merasakan patah hati dan dicampakan. Tapi begitu melihat segerombolan anak-anak jalanan, matanya segera berbalik menatap tubuh tergolek Jaejoong.

"Bagaimana kalau dia diperkosa?" pikirnya, "Aish~ kenapa sifatku yang selalu perduli urusan orang ini tak pernah berubah!?" keluhnya pada diri sendiri. Yunhopun segera membopong Jaejoong diatas punggungnya. "Uhh~ aku sendiri saja kerepotan untuk pulang, kini aku harus menggendongmu bocah! Ah~ alangkah malangnya nasibku.."

******.  
**

* * *

Matahari tampak malu-malu saat keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya. Sinarnya yang berwarna keemasan itu kini mulai memasuki celah-celah korden dimana dua namja tengah tertidur didalam satu ranjang.

Peluh menyertai keduanya, sementara tubuh mereka saling mendekap dengan sangat erat. Seolah-olah dunia akan berakhir jika mereka sampai tidur berjauhan. Dua orang yang saling mencintai memanglah terlihat begitu manis dan romantis. Namun apa yang akan terjadi jika kedua namja itu justru tak pernah saling mengenal sebelumnya?

"Urgghh~" Jaejoong mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya saat sesuatu menyodok-nyodok perut kotak-kotaknya. Begitupun dengan Yunho, entah kenapa ia merasa 'adik kecilnya' itu tengah meronta dan ingin dimanjakan lagi seperti tadi malam.

"Ahh~" Yunho mendesah saat ia mulai menggesek-gesekan 'adik kecilnya' kesesuatu yang sangat hangat, lengket dan basah. Mata Yunho langsung terbuka begitu ia sadar jika tangannya tengah menyentuh sesuatu yang bergerak-gerak dan bernapas. Benda pink kecil dikedua telapak tangannya itu sangatlah hangat dan berdenyut-denyut.

Jaejoong membuka matanya lebar-lebar saat ia merasakan kedua nipplenya tengah disentuh oleh tangan seseorang. Seseorang yang kini memeluknya dan berada dihadapannya dengan wajah bodoh.

"ARKKKHHHH!" Yunho dan Jaejoong sama-sama berteriak dan saling melepaskan pelukan mereka. Kedua namja itu sama-sama terjatuh dari tempat tidur dan saling berebutan selimut untuk menutupi tubuh telanjang mereka.

"APA-APAAN INI? YAAA!" Jaejoong yang meremat selimut jauh lebih banyak, berhasil mengambil alih selimut putih satu-satunya yang ada diruangan dan memakainya dengan serabutan. Ia panik saat melihat tubuhnya naked dan penuh dengan chum-chum dan tanda kemerahan.

"BAJINGAN! KAU MEMPERKOSAKU, EOH?" Jaejoong menatap Yunho dengan marah dan melempar beberapa perabotan yang berada disana seperti teko plastik dan jam beker.

"STOPP! STOPP! STOPPPP KUBILANG!" Yunho yang kebingungan karena ia masih naked dan Jaejoong terlanjur memonopoli selimutnya itu tak bisa melindungi diri dari lemparan Jaejoong padanya.

"YAAAA! AKU SUNGGUH TIDAK TAHU! DAN AKU BENAR-BENAR TIDAK MEMPERKOSAMU!" Yunho mengelak karena ia tidak merasa melakukannya, meski bayangan sekelabat tadi malam sedikit mengganggunya.

"MASIH BERANI MENGELAK? KAU MEMANG PAMAN MESUM KURANG AJAR! KAU SUDAH MENIDURIKU DISAAT AKU MABUK! DASAR NAMJA BRENGSEK~" Jaejoong terus mengumpat. Disaat barang-barang ditangannya sudah tidak ada lagi, Jaejoong berlari kearah Yunho dan menampar pipi namja itu dengan sangat keras. Ia sampai melupakan bahwa selimutnya sudah melorot saat ini.

"YAA! Tidak bisakah kau tenang sedikit?" Yunho yang masih merasa tak bersalah, langsung memelototi Jaejoong yang tubuhnya lebih pendek sepuluh centi. "Kau itu namja! Jadi kalaupun aku memperkosamu, itu bukanlah masalah!"

Kata-kata Yunho langsung menyadarkan Jaejoong, kini ia bisa sedikit lebih rileks meski emosinya masih menggebu-gebu. "Jika aku bertemu denganmu lagi nanti, ingatkan aku untuk membunuhmu saat itu!" ancam Jaejoong. Ia segera berbalik dan mencari-cari seragam sekolahnya yang tercerai berai. Ia benar-benar menyesal karena kemaren memutuskan untuk mabuk hingga seorang namja gila memanfaatkan kesempatan untuk menjamah tubuhnya itu.

"INI GILAA!" Jaejoong menendang meja nakas dengan keras hingga rusak. Tenaganya lumayan kuat karena Jaejoong sering berlatih ilmu bela diri didalam rumahnya. "Sampai mati, aku tidak akan melupakan kejadian ini dan ingatan tentang wajah brengsekmu!"

Jaejoong meninju perut Yunho saat namja berusia dua puluh enam tahun itu berusaha mengenakan seragam kerjanya cepat-cepat karena ia sudah terlampau terlambat untuk menghadiri kelasnya pagi ini.

"Arghhh~" Yunho meringis kesakitan sambil memegangi perutnya. Sementara Jaejoong melongos pergi dan terus menendang semua barang di motel kecil itu. Ia tampak seperti orang depresi dengan rambut acak-acakan dan kancing baju yang copot.

.

Jaejoong berusaha keras menutupi tubuhnya yang penuh kismark itu dengan susah payah sampai ia memasuki rumahnya yang bergabung dengan arena latihan tinju milik sang kakak.

"Jae, kau kenapa?" dan benar saja. Baru saja Jaejoong mengendap-endap masuk kekamarnya. Sang kakak sudah memergokinya dengan pandangan menyipit. "Jae, apa yang terjadi padamu?"

Jaerin tampak syok saat melihat adik laki-lakinya terlihat compng-camping dengan bibir yang membengkak, "Siapa yang mengeroyok dongsaeng kakak yang cantik ini?"

"YAA!" Jaejoong mendeath-glare kakak perempuan satu-satunya itu. Ia paling tidak suka dipanggil cantik. "Aku tidak apa-apa, aku mau mandi dan berangkat kesekolah!"

"Berangkat kesekolah? Jam segini?" Jaerin melirik jam dinding diruang latihan, "Kau sudah terlambat empat jam, apa kau mau mengabiskan semua point kejahatanmu disekolah itu? Nunamu ini capek dipanggil keruang kepala hanya untuk mendengar ceramah kakek tua itu!"

Jaejoong tak memperdulikan omongan sang kakak dan memilih untuk berlari menuju kamar mandi. Ia ingin membersihkan tubuhnya yang lengket itu. Badannya benar-benar tidak enak dan merasakan sesuatu yang kental tengah bersemayam didalam tubuhnya.

"BRENGSEK~" Jaejoong mengambil cairan putih dari dalam miliknya saat ia mencoba membersihkan tubuhnya selama berjam-jam. Jaejoong harus memastikan dirinya benar-benar bersih dan tidak membiarkan bekas namja yang telah menodainya itu masih tersisa.

******.**

* * *

**Sebulan kemudian. .**

**.**

"Hoekkkk~" Jaejoong memuntahkan isi perutnya lagi dan lagi. Ia benar-benar mual saat ini.

"Oh, jae~ya cantikku sedang sakit kah?" Seong Han, petinju andalan klub milik sang kakak kini menghentikan latihan meninjunya untuk sesaat. Para trainee dari klub 'Dreamers" itu menatap tubuh Jaejoong yang tengah terduduk lemas sambil terus memegangi perutnya. Wajahnya sangat pucat belakangan ini.

"Jae, pergilah kerumah sakit! Kenapa kau masih saja membantah kata-kataku?" Jaerin sudah berkacak pinggang saat melihat adik laki-lakinya itu bersikukuh untuk melanjutkan sarapan paginya. Klub tinju 'Dreamers' memang dibuka 24 jam non stop.

'Urgghhh~" Jaejoong merasa mual kembali, tapi sebelum ia mencapai westafel di dekat dapur, tubuhnya sudah terjatuh dan mendarat dilantai yang dingin. Jaerin berteriak kaget dan semua orang yang ada didalam arena latihan langsung membantu pimpinan klub mereka membawa tubuh sang adik keklinik terdekat.

.

"Hamil! Kini kandunganmu sudah mencapai usia satu bulan~" Dokter yang memeriksa Jaejoong kini tersenyum pada namja cantik dan sang kakak yang menemaninya. Mulut jaejoong terbuka karena kaget, begitupun dengan jaerin yang kini terlihat kebingungan.

"YAA! Dokter jangan macam-macam ya? Dongsaeng saya ini memang kelewat cantik tapi dia itu namja tulen, dok!" Jaerin, sang pelatih tinju kini sudah mengangkat kakinya diatas meja sang dokter. Kalau sedang marah, Jaerinpun sama seperti Jaejoong yang suka lupa diri dan bertindak semaunya.

"Aa…" dokter berwajah cina itu juga syok saat melihat kelakuaan Jaerin yang kini sudah menarik kerah jas dokternya, "Sabar agashi! Saya bisa jelaskan…"

"Adik saya itu punyanya belalai, dok! Jadi mana mungkin dia HAMIL!" Jaerin benar-benar stress dan kalang kabut sampai-sampai Seong Han dan anak buahnya yang lain ikut masuk kedalam ruangan dokter dan membantu menenangkan pelatih mereka.

"Sabar agashi! Tapi adik laki-laki Anda ini special! Dia memiliki Rahim, jadi begitu seseorang membuahinya, maka seorang bayi bisa muncul didalam perutnya!"

"Tapi adikku itu tak pernah diBUAHI dok?" Jaerin masih bersikeras bahwa semua yang didiagnosa sang dokter itu salah, "-Ya kan, Jae?"

Jaejoong hanya bisa memandang sedih kakaknya, iapun menggigit bibirnya dan mencoba mengungkapkan apa yang dia rasakan dari pandangan matanya. Jaerin yang paham bahwa ada sesuatu yang salah, kini mulai memandang Jaejoong dalam-dalam.

"Jadi kau benar-benar pernah melakukannya?" Jaerin melotot tak percaya, sementara Jaejoong hanya bisa mengangguk perlahan. Sedetik kemudian Jaerinpun jatuh pingsan.

.

"Kau boleh melakukan apapun yang kau inginkan tapi bukan seperti ini, Jae! Kau tidak bisa bercinta seenak jidatmu!" Jaerin benar-benar tampak murka, "Kau boleh menghajar orang, membentak guru yang tidak kau suka, atau merobek buku pelajaranmu tapi kau tak bisa melakukan hal ini! Tidak dengan HAMIL diluar PERNIKAHAN, JAE!"

Jaejoong terdiam, dia hanya mendengarkan ucapan sang kakak.

"Jadi, siapa appa dari bayimu?" Jaerin yang sibuk memakai inheler karena serangan asma yang dulu pernah menyerangnya kini kambuh gara-gara ulah sang adik.

"Aku tidak tau~" Jaejoong menggeleng, ia masih syok. Pikirannya saat ini benar-benar rumit dan ia tak tahu harus bagaimana? Membunuh sang bayi atau merelakan janin ini tumbuh tanpa keinginan dari orang yang mengandungnya.

"MWO? Kau tak tahu siapa yang menghamilimu? Lalu bagaimana kau bisa bilang bahwa kau pernah bercinta, ha?" Jaerin memegang keningnya yang mulai terasa pusing, "Omoo.. aku ingat sekarang! Saat kau pulang pagi dengan keadaan yang mengerikan itu, apa jangan-jangan.. saat itu kalian melakukannya?"

Mata Jaejoong membulat lebar, "YAA, Kami tidak melakukannya atas dasar suka! Dia yang telah MEMPERKOSAKU!?" Jaejoong tidak terima.

"Memperkosa katamu? Preman sekolah yang sudah melakukan segudang catatan kriminal sepertimu diperkosa? Hoho~ hebat sekali orang itu! Katakan, siapa yang sudah memperkosamu? PREMAN PASAR? ATAU PREMAN.."

"CUKUP!" Jaejoong berteriak didepan kakaknya, "Aku tahu aku memang sangat memalukan dan tak pernah membuatmu bahagia!" Jaejoong merasa matanya mulai berair. "Aku tahu aku selalu membuatmu malu karena ulahku! Bahkan sekarang aku tengah mengandung anak yang tidak kutahu siapa!" mata indah jaejoong kini mulai mengeluarkan kristal-kristal kecil. Hatinya sakit.

"Tapi aku bukanlah pelacur rendahan yang bisa tidur dengan siapa saja!" Jaejoong menghapus air matanya, ia sudah berlari keluar dan tak memperdulikan teman-teman kakaknya yang kini berteriak dan mencegahnya pergi. sudah menjadi teman-temannya.

Jaerin ikut menangis saat ia sadar ia telah berbicara terlampau jauh. Seharusnya ia tahu, disini Jaejoonglah yang paling menderita. Tapi apa yang telah dilakukannya? Dia justru menyudutkan Jaejoong hingga adiknya itu merasa begitu direndahkan?

"Hiks~ aku bersalah.." Jaerin menangis didalam pelukan Seong Hun, anak buah andalannya. Sementara yang lain hanya bisa menggeleng menyaksikan pertengkaran kakak beradik itu.

Jaejoong terdiam sangat lama didalam bangku taman dimana ia bertemu dengan namja bermata musang itu. Dia memikirkan banyak hal belakangan ini. Dimulai ketika kekasihnya memutuskan dirinya sampai ia bermabuk-mabukan dan jatuh tak sadarkan diri. Begitu ia bangun, Jaejoong sudah tidak suci lagi.

"Hiks~ apa yang harus kulakukan?"

Jaejoong benci menangis tapi hatinya kini benar-benar sedih sekarang. Kakak satu-satunya yang sangat ia kagumi diam-diam itu sudah tidak lagi menyanyanginya dan menganggapnya benalu.

"Apa aku harus membunuhmu?" Jaejoong mengusap perutnya seolah-olah sedang bertanya pada sang bayi, "Tapi apa salahmu padaku? Jika aku melakukan itu, maka berarti aku sama sepertinya!" Jaejoong teringat pada ummanya yang mencoba membunuh dirinya saat ia masih berada didalam kandungan namun aksinya malah gagal dan Jaejoongpun terlahir kedunia.

"Aku sangat paham rasanya diabaikan! Dan aku tak mau itu terjadi padamu!" Jaejoong memeluk perutnya sendiri seolah-olah ia sedang memeluk anaknya, "Meski kehadiranmu tidak kuharapkan, tapi setidaknya kau harus lahir dengan selamat~"

.

"Aku pulang!" Jaejoong kembali saat malam sudah larut. Jaerin yang terus menunggu dirinya dimeja makan, kini langsung merengkuh Jaejoong dan membawa bocah enam belas tahun itu kedalam pelukannya.

"Mianhae~ maafkan nuna, Jae!" Jaerin menangis dalam pelukan Jaejoong, "Nuna bersalah, nuna sadar kau juga bukan dengan sengaja melakukan hal ini.. hiks.. mian.."

Jaejoong membiarkan kakaknya menangis, ia sendiri kini mulai kedinginan karena sejak tadi berkeliaran ditengah Seoul tanpa menggunakan jaket sementara ia belum makan sama sekali sejak pulang dari pemeriksaan. "Nee~ nunaa~"

"Mianhae~ jeongmal.." Jaerin masih menangis hingga ucapan Jaejoong menghentikan tangisnya.

"Aku hanya tahu dia seorang guru SMA karena aku mengenali jas kerja yang dipakainya!"

Mata Jaerin langsung melebar, mulutnya terbuka. "Guu.. ruu? Namja yang menghamilimu?"

"Shinki School!" paparnya, kemudian Jaejoong berjalan menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya. Ia benar-benar ngantuk dan ingin istirahat. Dia dan bayinya sangat kelelahan.

Sementara Jaerin langsung mengerahkan seluruh anak buahnya untuk mencari data mengenai profil guru-guru yang mengajar di SMA Shinki.

"Dia harus mempertanggung jawabkan perbuatannya! Namja brengsek yang telah menghamili adikku itu harus kutemukan!" Jaerin terus membolak-balik majalah pendidikan dan koran sekolah yang dimilikinya beberapa bulan yang lalu.

"Ahaa~" Jaerin tersenyum saat ia melihat list nama dan poto yang tercantum didalam koran sekolah. "Jadi semua namja ini adalah tersangka yang telah menghamili adik kesayanganku?" jemari Jaerin kini menunjuk pada list seseorang bermata musang dengan wajah yang sangat tampan.

'Guru Teladan tahun 2010 hingga saat ini'

JUNG YUNHO 26 tahun.

"Apakah namja ini.. ? Atau.."

'Guru Terfavorit Shinki School tahun 2012'

PARK YOOCHUN

26 tahun

******.**

******.**

* * *

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

YUNJAE! YUNJAE! YUNJAE!

******XXX**

[ Married By Accident ] . . . . Bagian 2

******XXX**

* * *

"Katakan padaku, yang mana orangnya?" Jaerin menunjukan berpuluh-puluh foto guru laki-laki yang mengajar di Shinki School. Sebuah sekolah para idola yang sangat populer dikalangan para remaja.

Jaejoong membuka tutup dari kotak es krim yang dibelinya. Hanya ini satu-satunya makanan yang bisa dimakannya saat ini. Kalau mencium bau makanan yang lain, maka perutnya akan mulai bergejolak dan memuntahkan isi perutnya lagi dan lagi.

"Hmm.. DIA!" Jaejoong menunjuk sosok guru berwajah tampan,

"Kau tidak salah orang? Sungguh dia pelakunya?" Jaerin tercengang kaget, ia terus menutupi bibirnya yang tak bisa terkatup saking kagetnya. Mata bulatnya kini menatap adiknya dengan tatapan serius, "Kau yakin?"

"Aku sangat mengingat wajahnya! Mata musang dan sebuah tahi lalat kecil diatas bibir kirinya," Jaejoong melanjutkan memakan es krim vanilanya,

"Jae! Apa kau tahu siapa dia sebenarnya?" Jaerin menyentuh tangan sang adik dan meremasnya dengan kuat, "Dia adalah Guru teladan Shinki Seoul dan dinobatkan sebagai juara satu guru teladan tingkat ibu kota! Besok adalah upacara penghargaannya.."

Jaejoong langsung menghentikan makan es krimnya, ia menatap mata bulat sang kakak yang memiliki paras wajah yang sama sepertinya. Hanya saja kakaknya itu jauh lebih hitam dan sangat tomboy.

"Guru teladan? Eoh, jadi appa dari bayiku adalah si brengsek yang menyamar jadi guru teladan sekolah? Bagus sekali topeng yang dipakaianya!" jaejoong meremas sendok es krimnya sampai patah, "Aku, Kim jaejoong! Namja Bengal yang sudah bergonta-ganti sekolah akan membuat guru brengsek itu mengakui anak ini didepan semua murid-muridnya!?"

******XXX**

* * *

"Chukaee~" seorang yeoja berambut panjang memberikan sebuket bunga pada Yunho yang masih membawa piala berwarna emas ditangannya. Ia baru turun dari podium penghargaan yang dibuat oleh kementrian pendidikan tinggi Provinsi Seoul.

"Gumawo, hyorim! Seharusnya kau yang pantas mendapatkannya.." Yunho tersenyum pada teman sekoleganya. Ia dan hyorim sama-sama mengajar disekolah Shinki saat ini.

"Kau selalu merendah, Yunho~ya! Aku bukanlah apa-apa, murid-murid lebih menyukaimu ketimbang aku!" hyorim tertawa dan berjalan disamping Yunho menuju meja yang telah disiapkan untuk makan siang.

"Kau cantik dan supel dikalang murid-murid, aku sempat mengira kau yang akan memenangkan penghargaan ini lagi seperti tahun sebelumnya!" Yunho merebahkan dirinya dikursi, matanya menatap kesegala arah untuk mencari sobat gaulnya disana. Dan benar saja, tidak perlu waktu lama untuknya menemukan sosok cassanova itu. Yuchun tengah berbincang-bincang didepan sebuah lukisan bersama seorang murid wanita yang sangat cantik.

'Hah~ dia sudah melancarkan aksinya seperti biasa!' pikir Yunho.

"Aku hanya terkenal dikalangan murid laki-laki! Sementara kau, kharismamu membuat siapapun akan menyukai sosok cerdas dan baik hati sepertimu!"

"Kau pintar memuji, Hyorim!" Yunho meminum jus jeruknya dan kembali memandangi yeoja berkulit putih itu. "Senang bisa bekerja bersamamu di lab baru kita nanti! Kau asisten yang terbaik, aku senang kepala sekolah memilihmu ketimbang Yuchun si gila itu!"

"Hahaha~ dia juga patner yang baik!" Hyorim tertawa mendengar pujian Yunho untuknya. Ia sudah lama mengincar guru muda nan tampan itu. Sayang, tahun lalu ia malah berpacaran dengan yeoja lain. Tapi kini sudah tidak menjadi masalah baginya, Yunho sekarang single dan itu adalah kabar yang sangat menyenangkan bagi yeoja manapun.

"Yuchun memang patner kerja yang baik bagi semua orang! Tapi tidak bagiku, ia selalu main-main dan tak pernah serius mengerjakan tugas lab karena murid-murid seksi dikelasnya! Aku heran, ia suka sekali berkecan diam-diam dengan murid-murid wanitanya! Apa ia sungguh tidak takut dengan teguran kepala sekolah?"

Yunho memulai memakan sup jamur dan beberapa masakan perancis yang dihidangkan diatas mejanya.

"Dia memang seorang playboy!" Hyorim tertawa, "Itulah perbedaanmu dengannya! Dan aku senang kau berbeda dengannya, aku tak bisa membayangkan jika kau adalah seorang penggoda yang suka menanamkan benihmu dimana-mana dan meninggalkannya begitu saja!"

Yunho langsung tersedak begitu Hyorim mengatakan kata-kata yang telah menjadi mimpi buruknya sepanjang malam ini. "Uhuukkkk~ uhukkkk.."

"Yun, gwenchana?" hyorim membantu yunho meminum segelas air putih dan menepuk-nepuk punggungnya, "Maaf aku berkata yang tidak-tidak!"

"No problem, hyorim!" Yunho masih tersengal, lehernya sakit. Tapi yang lebih penting, ada sesuatu yang membuatnya tertohok dengan ucapan gadis itu. Sosok yang telah menjadi objek mimpinya belakangan ini kini terbayang diwajahnya. Sosok yang pernah tertidur dan berpelukan tanpa mengenakan busana malam dimana ia sedang mabuk.

Yunho memang tidak terlalu ingat apa yang telah dilakukannya malam itu, tapi ia masih tersadar dengan baik ketika kedua tangannya meremat tonjolan dibalik tubuh seksi namja itu. Desah napasnya yang begitu terasa dileher Yunho sangat memabukan baginya. Apalagi ketika ia memasukkan dan mendorongnya dengan sekuat tenaga karena miliknya benar-benar sempit dan… dan…

"Aish! Apa yang kupikirkan sebenarnya? Arghhh~" Yunho mengacak-ngacak rambutnya. Ia kini benar-benar depresi dan tak bisa mengalihkan pikirannya dari namja cantik yang ditemuinya diteman kota itu. "Apa dia baik-baik saja sekarang? Atau dia kini sudah melupakanku?" pikirnya dalam hati.

Yunho tak sadar, jika namja yang dipikirkannya itu kini tengah menatap sosoknya yang sedang duduk bersama seorang yeoja berkulit putih dan cantik. Mata bulat nan indah milik Jaejoong kini mulai mengarah keperutnya sendiri. "Apa yang harus kulakukan, aegya? Haruskah aku beritahu keberadaanmu sekarang padanya? Atau kita harus menunggu waktu yang tepat?" dengan pelan dan lembut, Jaejoong mengusap-ngusap perutnya seolah-olah menenangkan sang bayi karena telah melihat 'appanya' bersama yeoja yang terlihat sangat tertarik dengannya.

"Ayo kita pergi!"

Suara bising dikelas terdengar bahkan sampai diruangan guru-guru SMU Shinki. Ya, sekolah telah dimulai kembali setelah ujian mid semester baru saja selesai beberapa minggu yang lalu.

"Yun Sae'nim (Yun Sosaengnim)!" kepala sekolah memanggil Yunho yang masih sibuk memasukkan data-data murid-murid kelasnya, "Hari ini akan ada murid baru yang datang dan masuk kekelasmu! Tapi data tentang dirinya masih diproses dan menunggu hasil dari pusat!"

"Ah~ baik pak kepala! Kabarkan saja jika anaknya sudah datang, aku akan mengenalkannya didepan kelas dengan senang hati!"

"Tapi dia punya banyak catatan kriminal disekolah, Yun! Aku menerima anak itu di sekolah ini karena kakaknya datang keruanganku dan m-e-n-a-n-t-a-n-g-ku!"

"Menantang Anda, pak kepala?" Yunho mengernyit kebingungan,

"Dia bilang bahwa aku menolak para murid yang bermasalah karena takut ketahuan oleh publik bahwa guru-guru disekolah ini tidak berkompeten dalam mengajar murid-muridnya! Makanya ia menantangku untuk menerima adiknya dan membuat dia menjadi murid baik!" kepala sekolah menatap yunho dengan pandangan memohon, "Karena kau adalah guru teladan sekolah kita, akupun memutuskan untuk memasukkannya kekelasmu! Kupikir.. kau pasti bisa menghadapi dan biasa menangani murid bandel sepertinya!"

Yunho sudah merasakan ada yang tidak beres sejak tadi. Jadi intinya.. kini kepala sekolah menjadikan dirinya tumbal untuk menggojlok anak bandel itu agar mau menuruti peraturan dan bersikap baik? Apakah itu mungkin? Bagaimana jika Yunho tidak berhasil?

"Anggap saja ini ujianmu untuk menjadi guru teladan tahun berikutnya! Aku hanya bisa mempercayakan anak itu padamu!"

"Baiklah pak kepala! Saya akan berusaha mendidiknya dengan baik! Kalau begitu, saya permisi untuk masuk kekelas lebih awal.."

"Nee.. nee.. gumawo Yun Sae'nim!"

Yunho terus memikirkan perkataan kepala sekolanya, ia kini berjalan menuju kelasnya.

"Selamat pagi anak-anak!"

"Pagi sae'nim yang tampan!" murid-murid yeoja sudah berteriak histeris begitu melihat yunho masuk kekelas,

"Aku heran~ kenapa semua dikelas ini begitu memuja Yunho Sae'nim!" namja berpipi chuby dengan butt seksinya itu kini malah menatap kearah luar dimana seorang guru sedang mengarahkan murid-muridnya untuk melakukan lompat jauh. "Bagiku, Yuchun Sae'nim jauh lebih tampan!"

"Aish~ kau sama saja dengan mereka! Aku bahkan tak menyukai salah satu diantaranya.." sementara namja jangkung yang diam-diam menulis sesuatu untuk headline koran sekolahnya masih menyibukan diri sendiri.

Kedua teman sebangku bernama Junsu dan Changmin itu melakukan kegiatan favorit mereka setiap hari. Junsu yang selalu mencuri-curi waktunya untuk menatap wajah tampan sosaengnim yang telah merebut perhatiannya, sementara Changmin sibuk menulis karena jabatan yang tengah disandangnya sebagai ketua klub koran sekolah.

"Apakah sekolah ini akan berubah suatu hari nanti?" Junsu terus mengkhayalkan dan mengoceh sepanjang pelajaran, "Aku bosan dengan suasana garing dimana semua muridnya sibuk belajar tanpa pernah ada kegiatan yang menyenangkan!"

"Menyenangkan bagimu sangat berbeda bagi semua orang! Kau pasti berharap untuk bisa berdekatan dengan Yuchun Sae'nim pada suatu malam yang romantis!" jawab Changmin saat ia menggambarkan karikatur wajah guru-guru didalam buku sketsanya, "Aku yakin kalau aku menerbitkannya, aku akan segera didepak dari jabatan ketuaku dan diusir dari sekolah!" serunya saat ia melihat komik singkat dengan bahasa yang sarkastik buatannya.

"Aku benar-benar tidak suka dengan sekolah ini dan aku tidak bisa bicara pada siapapun selain kau!" Changmin mengeluh,

"Aku juga~ aku bosan dengan keseharianku.." junsupun mengadu hal yang sama.

Sementara mereka berdua terus mengeluh ditengah jam pelajaran, sosok namja berwajah cantik dengan sembilan tindikan anting di kedua telinganya sudah berjalan dibelakang pak kepala. Topi putihnya telah menutup sebagian matanya. Sementara bibir merah seperti plum itu kini disibukan oleh permen lollipop dengan rasa vanilla.

"Jadi anak-anak, jika x ditambah…"

Srak~

Pintu kelas terbuka, pak kepalapun masuk kedalam kelas mereka begitu saja. "Yun Sae'nim, aku datang membawa 'anak' itu!" serunya. "Kim jaejoong! Perkenalkanlah dirimu!"

Jaejoong yang memang terlihat begitu bandel dan semaunya sendiri segera meletakan tasnya dimeja guru, "Aku kim jaejoong! Sudah sepuluh kali pindah dari sekolah yang satu kesekolah yang lain karena semua guru-guru itu tidak becus dalam mendidik! Bahkan siswa-siswinya suka menggunakan topeng kemanapun mereka berada! Aku membenci mereka, jadi aku tidak tahu apa aku juga akan menyukai kalian semua.."

Itulah salam perkenalan Kim jaejoong pertama kali dan sukses membuat siapapun melongo mendengarnya. Namun tidak untuk Changmin, bibirnya mulai terbuka dan mengucapkan sebuah kata, "Keren~"

Jaejoong belum mengangkat topinya, jadi yunho tidak menyadari bahwa ia sebenarnya mengenal murid nakal didepannya itu. Belum juga disuruh, Jaejoong sudah mengambil tasnya dan berjalan kearah belakang kelas. Ia duduk seorang diri, bersebelahan dengan Junsu dan Changmin.

"Ahh~ ya! Jadi tugasku sudah selese, kau bisa melanjutkan kegiatan mengajarmu, Yun Sae'nim!" Kepala sekolah terlihat mulai panik, ia menyeka kepala botaknya yang terus mengeluarkan keringat dengan sapu tangannya sendiri. Pintupun segera tertutup.

"Ehemmm~ Jaejoong! Jadi itu namamu!" Yunho mencoba bersikap yang terbaik didepan muridnya, 'Aku harus bersabar dan memberi dia perhatian yang lebih! Mungkin dia hanya anak yang sedang kesepian..' pikirnya.

Jaejoong tidak menjawab, ia hanya memalingkan kepala saat mendengar bisik-bisik didalam kelasnya. Murid-murid yeoja sibuk menoleh dan membicarakannya. Ada yang beranggapan positif dan banyak juga yang malah membencinya.

"Lepaskan topimu begitu kau masuk kedalam kelas, Jae!" Yunho menasehatinya, namun jaejoong tidak juga menggubrisnya dan masih mengemut lolipopnya.

"Kalau begitu, kau bisa dibenci banyak orang nak? Kau bahkan tak mau mendengar nasehat orang-orang yang memperhatikanmu.." Yunho sudah berjalan kearah meja Jaejoong, "Lepaskan topimu.. atau aku yang akan melepasnya?"

Jaejoong akhirnya menanggapi keberadaan yunho didepannya karena guru tampan itu memblokir pemandangan dari jendela dengan tubuh atletisnya, "Kalau kau buka, kau akan kaget melihatku Yun Sae'nim!"

"Aku justru kaget jika melihat muridku menggunakan topi dikelas dan tidak memperhatikan pelajaranku!" Yunho pun menarik topi dari kepala Jaejoong. Dan benar saja, matanya langsung membelalak lebar saat wajah cantik Jaejoong kini mengarah padanya. Bibir merah dengan hidung mancung yang sempurna itu, yang selalu muncul dalam setiap mimpi-mimpinya… kini..

"Kau?"

Anak-anak dikelas langsung bergosip dan mulai menebak-nebak apa yang terjadi,

"Yun Sae'nim.. mengenal Jaejoong-ssi?" Junsu yang berada disamping yunho langsung berdiri dari tempat duduknya, "Siapa diaa… Sae'nim?"

Yunho tak bisa berbicara, mulutnya serasa terkunci. Tangannya bergetar dan kakinya mendadak lumpuh.

"Akhirnya kita bertemu lagi, Sae'nim! Masih ingat denganku?" sapa jaejoong, tersenyum dengan lebar saat menatap mata musang Yunho yang ketakutan.

******XXX**

* * *

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

[ Married By Accident ] . . . . Bagian 3

******XXX**

* * *

"Kau?"

Anak-anak dikelas langsung bergosip dan mulai menebak-nebak apa yang terjadi,

"Yun Sae'nim.. mengenal Jaejoong-ssi?" Junsu yang berada disamping yunho langsung berdiri dari tempat duduknya, "Siapa diaa… Sae'nim?"

Yunho tak bisa berbicara, mulutnya serasa terkunci. Tangannya bergetar dan kakinya mendadak lumpuh.

"Akhirnya kita bertemu lagi, Sae'nim! Masih ingat denganku?" sapa jaejoong, tersenyum dengan lebar saat menatap mata musang Yunho yang ketakutan.

Yunho segera menjauh dari tempat duduk Jaejoong dan tidak bicara apapun. Tangan dan kakinya masih bergetar. Pikirannya segera bergerak pada kejadian sebulan yang lalu, dimana ia terbangun dengan tubuh telanjang dan berpelukan bersama seorang murid smu. Yang lebih parahnya, anak itu adalah laki-laki.

"Bapak rasa, bapak tidak bisa melanjutkan pelajaran! Hyorim Sae'nim yang akan menggantikan dan melanjutkan pelajaran ini!" Yunho segera merapihkan buku-bukunya dan berjalan keluar kelas. Nada suaranya sangat gugup dan keringat terus bercucuran.

Suara ribut langsung terdengar, murid-murid mulai ramai karena untuk pertama kalinya guru teladan mereka menghentikan pelajaran yang baru setengah berjalan. "Sebenarnya ada apa? Mengapa wajah Sae'nim pucat? Sebenarnya siapa kim Jaejoong itu?"

"Min, kurasa ada yang janggal dengan Yun sae'nim! Wajahnya langsung berubah begitu melihat murid baru itu?" Junsu menatap wajah teman sebangkunya.

"Pasti ada apa-apa diantara mereka, ucapan Kim Jaejoong terdengar penuh makna! Apalagi ketika dia bilang _'Kalau kau buka, kau akan kaget melihatku Yun Sae'nim!'_ dan _'akhirnya kita bertemu lagi?'_. Mungkinkah mereka sepasang kekasih, Su?" Changmin mulai tertarik karena sebagai ketua dari klub koran sekolah, ia membutuhkan berita yang 'berbeda' dari biasanya.

"Bisa saja! Lebih baik kita tanya kim Jaejoong sekarang!?" Junsu sudah menoleh kearah Jaejoong, namun tidak menemukan siapa-siapa disana. "Kemana dia?"

"Dia sudah pergi! Aku berani bertaruh ia sedang mengikuti kemana Yun Sae'nim pergi!"

Yunho tidak kembali keruangan guru seperti seharusnya, ia malah berjalan cepat menuju parkiran dan membuka kunci motor scopy putihnya.

"Kau membutuhkan sapu tangan, Sae'nim! Keringatmu sangat banyak!" tanpa disadari Yunho, Jaejoong sudah berada dibelakang dan menaiki motor kesayangannya.

"Kenapa kau mengikutiku..?"

"Hapus dulu keringatmu!" Jaejoong mendekatkan sapu tangan yang tadi dicurinya dari seorang gadis dikelas kearah wali kelas barunya itu.

Yunho pun menerimanya, "Terimakasih!" namun mata musangnya terus melirik namja cantik yang kini menatapnya tanpa senyuman. 'Wajah anak itu benar-benar seram sekarang~' pikirnya. 'Aku harus bertindak sebelum ia membocorkan pada semua orang tentang 'kejadian' saat itu.

"Kita harus bicara, Jae! Tapi bukan disini!" Yunho tidak mengembalikan sapu tangannya dan malah menyimpannya didalam saku, "Aku akan mencuci sapu tangangmu terlebih dahulu!"

"Tidak!" Jaejoong merampas sapu tangan itu dan membuangnya, "Itu bukan punyaku."

"Eh?"

"Diluar! Di dekat sini ada pantai, kita bicara disana saja!" Jaejoong sudah memeluk pinggang Yunho dan mencondongkan tubuhnya kedepan, hingga dagunya kini menggesek pundak Yunho. Sesaat, guru berwajah kecil itu merasakan debaran yang sangat aneh di dadanya.

"Pantai? Musim dingin seperti ini?" Yunho ingin menoleh, tapi jika ia melakukan itu. Maka pipinya akan bergesekan dengan bibir plum murid cantiknya itu.

"Tidak apa-apa, 'kami' memang ingin kesana."

"Kami?" Yunho mengulang ucapan Jaejoong, "Apa aku tidak salah dengar?"

"Antar aku kepantai sekarang juga atau kau mau aku berlari menuju ruangan pak kepala sekolah dan menceritakan semua kejahatanmu padaku?"

Yunho langsung bergidik begitu mendengar getakan Jaejoong. Tanpa berpikir dua kali, ia segera melanjukan motornya dan membawa Jaejoong bersamanya ditengah butiran salju yang baru saja turun dari atas langit. Salju telah tiba dikota ini. Menyambut sebuah peristiwa besar yang akan terjadi didalam hidup kedua insan yang baru saling mengenal itu.

Bremmm~

Suara motor scopy Yunho menarik perhatian banyak murid, termasuk Yuchun yang tengah menginstruksikan gaya senam musim dingin ditengah lapangan yang mulai dipenuhi butiran salju. "Bukankah itu Yunho? Siapa murid yang digoncengnya?"

"Wuahhh~ bukankah itu Yun Sae'nim?" murid-murid yang memergoki Yunho dan Jaejoong yang tengah bergoncengan dengan Scopy putih langsung bersorak kegirangan, "Ternyata Yun Sae'nim tidak seculun dugaan kita! Dia hebat, kabur dari pelajaran karena memilih berpacaran bersama murid baru itu!"

"Sudah kuduga kalau Jaejoong adalah pacar Yun Sae'nim! Ekspresi kaget mereka sangat terlihat, kyaaa~ so romantic.."

"Pergi berduaan ditengah hujan salju! Oh, so sweet~"

Murid-murid terus berteriak dan melonjak-lonjak dengan histeris. Merekapun menciptakan berbagai versi kejadian-kejadian yang akan Yunjae lakukan hingga mereka memutuskan untuk meninggalkan kelas secepat ini.

"Yun Sae'nim keren~ pantas saja kita tidak bisa menarik perhatian wali kelas tampan itu! Ternyata dia sudah punya hati dengan seorang namja berandalan yang baru masuk kesekolah ini.."

Hyorim dan para guru yang sudah mendengar keributan disekolah langsung turun tangan untuk mendiamkan murid-murid yang mulai berlari keluar.

"Diam! Semuanya diharap diam!" Hyorim menggetok papan tulis dengan penghapus, "Tenang! Jangan ada yang berbicara!"

Kelas langsung hening seketika, hanya beberapa murid perempuan yang tidak menyukai hyorim yang masih berceloteh dan berkoar-koar dibelakangnya.

"Ada apa ini? Kenapa kalian sampai ribut, HA?" Hyorim memandang seisi kelas 2-D. "Ini masih jam pelajaran, kenapa kalian tidak bisa tenang?"

"Bagaimana kami bisa tenang jika wali kelas kami memutuskan pergi bersama kekasihnya dan meninggalkan pelajaran begitu saja?" jawab Changmin sambil berdiri. Diantara semua guru, Changmin paling tidak menyukai Hyorim karena menurutnya, yeoja itu hanya berpura-pura baik untuk meningkatkan citra dirinya sebagai juara guru teladan tahun lalu. Ia tidak benar-benar membantu para murid.

"Yunho pergi? Kemana?" mimik wajah Hyorim berubah, ia menjadi peduli dan ingin tahu, "Kekasih yanga mana maksudmu, Shim Changmin?"

"Anak baru itu!" Changmin tersenyum saat melihat wajah Jaejoong, "Dia pacar Yun Sae'nim!"

"YAA! Jangan asal bicara, kau bisa kulaporkan pada kepala sekolah karena menyebarkan berita bohong~"

"Aku tidak bohong," Changmin menunjukan ponselnya. "Aku sudah memotret sosaengnim dan Jaejoong sejak mereka mengobrol ditengah lapangan sampai akhirnya pergi dengan motor ditengah salju!"

Hyorim langsung mendekati Changmin dan merebut ponselnya, hatinya memanas saat melihat foto dan video yang direkam bocah itu. 'Aku harus menghapus ini agar Yunho tidak terkena masalah!' pikir Hyorim. "Akan kusita ponselmu sampai Yunho menjelaskan semua masalah ini!"

Changmin terkekeh dan membiarkan yeoja itu membawa ponselnya keluar kelas. 'Percuma kau menyita ponselku! Aku tahu kau akan menghapus foto dan video itu karena kau tidak ingin murid-murid tahu bahwa kau dan wali kelas kami sebenarnya tidak ada hubungan apa-apa!'

Namja jangkung itu langsung melirik teman-temannya yang lain, "Bagaimana foto dan videonya? Seru kan?" tanyanya pada semua teman sekelasnya.

"Mereka benar-benar terlihat seperti pasangan!"

Junsu tersenyum saat melihat wajah senang Changmin karena telah mengirimkan semua piccu Yunjae dan menyebarkannya keseluruh murid disekolah dengan bluetooth. "Kau seolah-olah seperti wartawan yang berhasil mendapatkan berita fenomenal!"

"Aku senang karena aku bisa membuat orang-orang menyukai informasi dariku!" Changmin melanjutkan menggambar karikaturnya dibuku stesa, "Aku bosan menulis berita tentang kebaikan para guru dan apa yang telah mereka lakukan disekolah ini hingga mereka pantas mendapatkan semua penghargaan 'menjijikan' itu!?"

******XXX**

* * *

Yunho menghentikan laju motornya saat pemandangan pantai berpasir putih membentang didepannya. "Kita sudah sampai!"

Jaejoong menarik tangannya dari pinggang Yunho. Iapun berjalan kearah pantai yang terlihat seperti berlian putih yang berkilau ditengah butiran salju.

"Ini tempat favoritku setiap mereka mengeluarkanku dari sekolah hanya karena aku membentak guru-guru disana!" Jaejoong merebahkan dirinya diatas pasir putih dan membiarkan salju memenuhi rambutnya. Pipinya yang putih kini mulai memerah karena dingin.

"Aku memang nakal! Nunaku sampai angkat tangan jika menghadapi kenakalanku yang suka sekali berkelahi, aku bahkan sanggup memukul orang-orang yang tidak kusuka!"

Yunho hanya mendengarkan murid cantiknya itu, ia tak punya cara lain selain mendengarkan semua ucapan Jaejoong atau karirnya akan bermasalah.

"Aku selalu nakal dan berbuat semauku!" Jaejoong menatap tubuh mainly Yunho yang kini duduk disebelahnya. "Tapi kini untuk pertama kalinya aku mendapat masalah yang tidak bisa kuhadapi seorang diri.."

Yunho sedikit merasa iba saat melihat wajah sedih Jaejoong. Saat tangannya akan menyentuh pundak namja cantik itu, Jaejoong terlanjur menamparnya.

"KAU, gara-gara kau aku harus mengalami semua masalah ini!" Jaejoong akan menampar Yunho untuk kedua kalinya, namun begitu tangannya terangkat.. namja cantik itu merasa pusing. "Aku benar-benar mual ~"

Jaejoong memuntahkan cairan berwarna putih dari mulutnya, tadi pagi ia tidak menghabiskan sarapannya dan malah memakan es krim vanila. "Hoek~ pusing~"

"Jae, kau kenapa?"

Jaejoong merasa bahwa pandangannya makin memburam. Dalam sekejap, ia kembali jatuh pingsan.

"YAA!" Yunho langsung merengkuh tubuh Jaejoong, "Oh my God! Tidak pingsan lagi, aku sudah menghadapi ini sebelumnya dan besoknya kutemukan sesuatu yang buruk terjadi pada hidupku!"

Yunho merasa tertekan saat ia kebingungan memapah Jaejoong, "Hey, kau jangan pingsan dulu! Katakan dimana rumahmu dan aku akan mengantarmu, Kim Jaejoong!?"

Tapi wajah namja cantik itu benar-benar pucat dan tubuhnya tidak bergerak sama sekali.

"Arghhh~" Yunho mengacak rambutnya frustasi. "Apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang?"

******XXX**

* * *

"Yun~ kami pulang!" Mr dan Mrs Jung berseru begitu memasuki teras rumah mereka, "Taemina~ jangan bawa pspmu kedalam kamar! Taruh diruang tamu, Appa tidak mau melihat nilaimu turun lagi untuk kedua kalinya.." seru Jung Appa pada putra terkecil mereka.

"Nee~" Taemin menggangguk pasrah setelah berjam-jam lamanya mereka berbelanja di mall. "Hyungie~ aku pulang! Aku membawakan makanan kesukaanmu…"

Taemin langsung berlari dan membuka pintu kamar hyungnya dengan kencang. Tapi sosok namja cantik yang tertidur dikasur kakaknya telah membuat dirinya mematung. "Nuguya?"

"Eurgg~" Jaejoong mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya saat merasa tidurnya terganggu oleh suara berisik Taemin. "Uhh.. dimana aku?" Jaejoong memijat-mijat keningnya yang merasa pusing dan berdenyut-denyut keras. "YAA! Siapa kau?"

Mulut Taemin menganga, "Justru aku yang bertanya siapa kau, nuna cantik?"

Jaejoong yang tersadar bahwa dirinya berada didalam tempat yang asing, langsung memeriksa tubuhnya. Kalau-kalau Yunho melakukan tindakan mesum padanya untuk kedua kali.

"Taemin, kau sudah pulang?" Yunho baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi dan hanya mengenakan sebuah handuk. Jaejoong yang melihatnya tampak syok. Begitupun dengan Taemin kecil yang malang.

"HYUNGIEE~ kenapa kau bercinta tidak bilang dulu padaku? Aku-kan bisa membawa appa dan umma berkeliling-keliling sampai malam~"

"YAAA!" Jaejoong dan Yunho sama-sama mendeath-glare Taemin.

"Sekarang jelaskan pada kami, Yun! Siapa namja ini dan mengapa kau membawanya kemari?" Jung Appa mengintrogasi putranya sendiri sambil sesekali melirik Jaejoong yang masih terlihat pucat karena perutnya belum kemasukan apa-apa selain sarapan pagi buatan nunanya.

"Dia adalah murid baruku disekolah, Appa!" Yunho menjelaskannya sambil menatap wajah lemas Jaejoong. Preman sekolah itu benar-benar menjadi rapuh dimasa kehamilannya yang begitu muda.

"Tadi saat dijalan menuju pulang, Jaejoong pingsan dan aku memutuskan untuk membawanya kesini karena aku tak tahu dimana alamat rumahnya!"

Mr dan Mrs Jung langsung bernapas lega. "Kau memang guru yang baik, Yun. Semua muridmu pasti sangat senang mendapatkan guru sepertimu! Appa bangga padamu.."

Yunho hanya bisa meringis menerima pujian orangtuanya. Iapun berbisik kecil pada jaejoong, "Kalau sudah sehat sekarang, ayo~ kuantar kau pulang!"

Jaejoong tidak bergeming. Ia malah sibuk mengambil sesuatu dari dalam saku jas sekolahnya dan menunjukkannya pada orangtua Yunho. "Mr dan Mrs Jung yang terhormat! Aku Kim Jaejoong, namja berandalan yang selalu membuat keributan ini tengah mengandung cucumu! Putra dari anak kesayanganmu yang membanggakan itu.. J-u-n-g Y-u-n-h-o!"

"EEEh?" semua orang didalam ruangan itu langsung melongo mendengar ucapan Jaejoong. Mr Jung yang masih syok langsung merebut surat berwarna putih yang terlihat seperti laporan kesehatan dari tangan jaejoong. Matanya menelusuri setiap kata-kata yang tercetak disana.

"Male Pregnancy? Kau benar-benar HAMIL?" Jung appa terlihat sangat syok, sementara Taemin memegangi tubuh ummanya yang hampir pingsan mendengar berita ini. "Tapi kau seorang namja bukan?"

Jaejoong membungkuk hormat didepan mereka. Ia tak ingat kapan terakhir Jaejoong melakukan hal sopan seperti ini, "Mian jika mulai saat ini aku akan mengganggu kehidupan kalian. Aku datang untuk meminta pertanggungjawaban Yunho, karena anak yang tengah kukandung adalah darah dagingnya sendiri! Hasil perbuatannya karena sudah memperkosaku!"

Jaejoong tersenyum manis melihat ekspresi seluruh anggota keluarga Jung. Mata musang mereka langsung terarah kepada putra tertua mereka. Sementara Yunho sudah ternganga sejak tadi saking kagetnya. Matanya membulat lebar, begitupun semua keluarga Jung yang terpandang.

"Aku ingin Yunho menikahiku secepatnya, Mr dan Mrs Jung!" Jaejoong kembali membungkuk hormat, "Setidaknya, sebelum orang lain tahu dengan kehamilanku ini!" Jaejoong sudah menyunggingkan senyumnya saat menatap mereka semua.

'Kau sudah menghancurkan masa depanku untuk bersenang-senang dengan semua temanku, Yunho Sae'nim! Sekarang giliranku menghancurkan masa depanmu untuk menikahi yeoja yang sangat kau inginkan~"

Jaejoong teringat nasehat Jaerin, _"Rebut kebahagian dengan tanganmu sendiri! Jangan biarkan yang lain menyalipmu hingga membuat dirimu sendiri menderita Jae!"_

'Tapi, apakah yang kulakukan ini tepat?' pikir Jaejoong, 'Apa aku akan bisa bahagia dengan menikahinya? Bagaimana jika teman-temanku tahu hal ini? Tidak, musuh-musuh lamaku disekolah akan menjadikanku bahan ledekan mereka nantinya. Atau yang lebih parahnya, mereka akan membalas dendam padaku..'

Jaejoong melemas saat mengingat semua musuh-musuh lamanya, 'Itu berarti pernikahanku harus sembunyi-sembunyi dan tidak boleh diketahui orang banyak! Aku harus menjaga diriku sendiri, karena saat ini tak ada yang bisa kuandalkan sama sekali..'

******XXX**

* * *

Jaejoong menunggu diruang makan bersama Taemin, sambil sesekali matanya melirik kearah ruangan dimana Mr dan Mrs Jung serta putra tertua mereka sedang berbicara secara pribadi. Jaejoong berani jamin jika Yunho sedang dimarahi habis-habisan. Tapi ia tak punya bayangan tentang hasil kompromi mereka nantinya, 'Apa Yunho Sae'nim akan menyetujuinya?'

"Kenapa hyung hanya mengaduk-ngaduk makanannya?" Taemin yang sejak tadi mencuri-curi pandang kearah Jaejoong mulai memberanikan diri bertanya, "Hyung tidak lapar?"

Jaejoong menggeleng, "Perutku mual, bocah."

"Aku punya permen, hyung mau?" Taemin mengambil dua butir permen dari kantong bajunya.

"Boleh~" Jaejoong mengambil satu biji dan mengemutnya,

"Anting-antingmu keren, hyung! Aku selalu ingin menindik telingaku sepertimu, tapi Appa mengancam akan menghukumku jika aku melakukannya!" Taemin teresenyum, dalam hati ia terus mengagumi sosok preman dari Kim Jaejoong.

"Tidak usah perdulikan Appamu!"

"Tidak bisa," Taemin mempoutkan bibirnya, "Kalau sedang marah, Appa lebih seram dari singa yang lapar! Pantat dan kakiku pernah jadi korbannya, ia memukulku dengan sapu lidi dan menjemurku dihalaman rumah seharian penuh. Aku takut…"

Jaejoong mulai tertarik dengan ucapan Taemin, "Appa Mr Jung seseram itu?"

"Hu'um.." Taemin mengangguk, "Kalau hyung akan menjadi anggota keluarga kami! Hyung juga harus menurutinya. Dari semua keluarga besar kami, Appakulah yang paling galak. Bahkan umma dan Yunho hyung juga takut padanya.."

Jaejoong bergidik sendiri memikirkan kemarahan Mr Jung. Belum lama ia berpikir begitu, suara pintu yang terbuka sudah terdengar. Mr Jung kini berjalan kearah Jaejoong dengan tatapan yang dingin dan agak seram.

"Apa margamu, Jaejoong?"

"Kim… ajushi!"

Mr Jung menarik napasnya dalam-dalam sambil menutup kedua matanya. Lalu membukanya kembali dan menatap namja cantik itu lekat-lekat. "Mulai minggu depan, kau akan syah menyandang marga Jung! Upacara pernikahanmu akan dilakukan dalam beberapa hari ini, jadi undang keluargamu untuk bertemu denganku!"

Jaejoong tersentak mendengarnya, "Beberapa hari kedepan?"

"Waeyo? Perutmu akan semakin membesar jika kalian tidak melakukan pernikahan ini secepatnya! Jadi bawa keluargamu untuk bertemu denganku. Karena mulai besok, kau akan tinggal disini sampai anakmu lahir."

Jaejoong tercengang, ia tak menyangka semua akan menjadi secepat ini. Lagipula, ia tak berniat untuk tinggal seterusnya dirumah besar ini. Dan dengan pengawasan Mr dan Mrs Jung. OH My GoD!

"Satu hal lagi.." Jung Appa masih mengawasi Jaejoong yang wajahnya makin terlihat pucat. "Tolong kau lepas kesembilan tindikan ditelinga kanan dan kirimu, Jaejoong! Aku tidak suka melihatnya.."

Jaejoong hanya berdiri mematung didepan Mr Kim. Ia tak tahu harus menjawab apa?

_'Tuhan, Apa Mr Jung lebih seram dari semua preman yang biasa kuhadapi sendirian? Bagaimana jika ia? Bagaimana jika ia memukul pantatku dan menjemurku didepan halaman rumah? Hukuman apa itu? Aku justru lebih suka jika ia menonjok atau menamparku saja…' _Jaejoong mulai terlihat frustasi,

'Kenapa malah jadi begini?"

******XXX**

* * *

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

**[ Married By Accident ] . . . . Bagian 4**

**xxx**

Malam itu Mr Jung menyuruh Yunho mengantar Jaejoong kerumahnya. Karena hari sudah malam, Yunho boleh menggunakan mobil dinas Appanya.

Dan kecanggunganpun terjadi diantara mereka.

"Kenapa melihatku begitu? Kau pikir aku pembohong?" jaejoong sudah menyadari lirikan-lirikan aneh dari pria yang sudah menghamilinya itu sejak mereka berada didalam mobil.

"Kenapa kau mengganggu kehidupanku?" Yunho menyetir sambil sesekali melihat kearah Jaejoong. Waktu menunjukkan pukul sebelas malam saat itu. Dan hujan salju sudah menutupi jalanan Seoul hingga kemacetan panjang terjadi dimana-mana.

"Kau pikir hidupku tidak terganggu karena kau?" Jaejoong mendengus sebal, ia merongoh tasnya untuk mengambil jaket karena tubuhnya mulai menggigil lagi. Semenjak hami, Jaejoong memang sering masuk angin. "Kau yang membuatku hamil!"

"Kita sedang mabuk saat itu! Jadi kau juga tak bisa menyalahkanku sepenuhnya!"

"Tapi kenapa kau membawaku ke motel jika memang tidak punya niat macam-macam denganku?" Jaejoong mulai berteriak,

"Saat itu aku ingin meninggalkanmu! Tapi setelah melihat segerombolan remaja, aku jadi takut untuk meninggalkanmu.." Yunho mengucapkannya dengan nada rendah, "Aku takut kau diperkosa mereka!"

Jaejoong merasakan desiran yang aneh saat mendengar ucapan Yunho Sae'nim. Tapi tak lama kemudian ia tertawa lebar,

"Kau takut aku diperkosa? Cih.." Jaejoong mendengus kesal, "Mestinya 'juniormu'-lah yang harus ditakutkan!?"

Kata-kata frontal Jaejoong memancing emosi Yunho. "YAA! Aku-kan sudah bilang jika saat itu aku benar-benar tidak sadar, Jae! Kenapa kau masih terus menyalahkanku? Kau juga menikmatinya-kan malam itu?"

"MENIKMATI? Bagaimana aku bisa menikmatinya? Aku sedang tidak sadarkan diri, Yun Sae'nim!"

"Jadi sekarang kau marah padaku karena malam itu kau tidak bisa menikmatinya?" Yunho memukul-mukul stirnya berkali-kali, menimbulkan bunyi klakson berkali-kali. "Kau ingin kita mengulanginya lagi, begitu?"

Mata bulat Jaejoong melebar, "Apa maksudmu mengulanginya lagi Sae'nim? Aku bahkan berterimakasih karena tidak merasakan apa-apa saat junior masuk!" Jaejoong bergidik ngeri saat memikirkannya.

Yunho yang pipinya sudah memerah hanya bisa memalingkan wajahnya. "Sebaiknya kita tak perlu membahasnya lagi! Aku akan menikahimu, jadi kau bisa puas sekarang! Kau sudah membuat hidupku hancur, Kim jaejoong!"

Jaejoong ingin sekali membalas perkataan Yunho, tapi rasa sakit diperutnya membuatnya berteriak keras. "Arrghh~ appoo~"

Jaejoong merasa perutnya panas dan perih.

"Waeyo?" Yunho kembali menatap wajah murid laki-lakinya itu, "Kau kenapa lagi?"

Bibir Jaejoong memucat, tadi dirumah Yunho ia sama sekali tidak menyentuh makanan yang disajikan Mrs Jung karena rasa mual terus melandanya. "Sepertinya magh-ku kambuh!"

"Magh?" yunho langsung menepikan mobil mereka begitu melihat tanda rest area. "Kau punya magh padahal kau sedang hamil? Aish.. kau mau membunuh bayiku, Kim Jaejoong?"

Yunho langsung keluar dan berlari kearah supermarket. Meninggalkan Jaejoong yang kebingungan dengan sikapnya sambil sesekali meringis kecil didalam mobil.

"Makanlah!" Yunho menyodorkan sekantung roti dan sebungkus obat magh yang dibelinya, "Aku akan membunuhmu jika kau tidak bisa menjaga bayiku dengan baik! Jadi makan semua rotinya.."

"YAA! Aku yang seharusnya membunuhmu karena seenaknya menyuruhku makan! Rasa mualku ini membuatku tak selera makan, Sosaengnim jelek!"

"Lalu kau ingin apa?" Yunho mencoba sabar menghadapi sifat keras kepala Jaejoong, maklum.. dia masih bocah enam belas tahun yang sedang hamil satu bulan.

"Es krim.." Jaejoong mempoutkan bibirnya, "Aku mau es krim.."

"Es krim? Di musim dingin seperti ini?" Yunho terperangah. Kehamilan Jaejoong benar-benar diluar dugaan. "Tidak boleh!"

"Kalau begitu biarkan saja aku mati bersama bayi ini!" ancam Jaejoong ganas.

**xxx**

Tepat pukul dua belas malam, sepasang pemuda sedang menaiki ayunan yang hampir tertutup salju. Sementara dikedua tangan salah satu pemuda itu masih menggengam es krim yang sangat-sangat panjang. Ia tidak berhenti mengemut es krimnya sampai tetesan vanilla mengalir dari dagunya.

"Apa kau tidak pusing makan es krim malam-malam begini?" yunho mengerutkan keningnya melihat Jaejoong yang sudah menghabiskan jatah es krim untuk lima orang. Yunho saja sampai bergidik ngeri melihat asap dingin yang keluar dari es krim yang sengaja dibelinya untuk jaejoong.

Jaejoong tidak menggubris ucapan sosaengnimnya itu. Ia masih terus melanjutkan memakan es krimnya sampai.. "Urrgghh.. Aku mau muntah~"

"YAA!" Yunho langsung mendelik lebar melihat kelakuaan calon istrinya itu. Ia langsung membuang es krim yang dipegang jaejong dan mengelap bibir dan dagunya dengan tissue. "Itu karena kau makan terlalu banyak!"

"Urhhh~" saat tangan Yunho membersihkan dagunya dari lelehan es krim, hati Jaejoong sedikit menghangat. _'Apa dia bisa menjadi appa yang baik untuk Aegyaku nantinya?'_

"Sudah cukup! Aku harus segera mengantarmu pulang atau keluargamu akan membunuhku!"

**xxx**

"Aku hanya bisa mengantarmu sampai disini!" Yunho mematikan lampu mobilnya saat mereka sudah sampai didepan rumah sekaligus tempat latihan tinju milik kakak Jaejoong. "Rumahmu kecil sekali? Apa kau hanya tinggal berdua dengan kakakmu?"

Jaejoong lagi-lagi tak menjawab, ia malah langsung kabur setelah menenteng tas sekolahnya.

"Jangan lupa untuk menyembunyikan identitasmu saat disekolah nanti!" teriak Yunho ketika Jaejoong sudah hampir sampai depan pintu rumahnya.

"Aku pergi dulu kalau begitu! Semua persiapan pernikahan akan diatur ummaku, jadi kau hanya perlu datang dan membawa keluargamu kegereja.." ucapnya lalu menyalakan kembali mesin mobil dan segera melaju meninggalkan Jaejoong yang masih berdiri didepan pintu.

Setelah Yunho pergi, Jaejoong baru berbalik menghadap kejalan raya. Dimana mobil Yunho semula berada.

" ?"

"Menjadi istrinya?" air mata Jaejoong perlahan menetes. "Tapi aku masih ingin bermain-main, nuna! Hiks.." Jaejoong mengelap pipinya yang basah.

"Aku masih ingin berkelahi dan menghajar orang!" isaknya.

**xxx**

Waktu terus berlalu, tak terasa hampir satu minggu Jaejoong menjadi murid di SMA Shinki. Sikapnya tak jauh beda dari Jaejoong yang biasanya. Hanya saja ia tidak lagi berkelahi dengan teman-teman genknya.

Kini Jaejoong berusaha menyembunyikan dirinya dan lebih memilih jalan memutar jika pulang dari sekolah agar tidak bertemu dengan teman-teman premannya yang suka berkumpul dirumah-rumah kosong sebagai sarang atau markas mereka.

Hari pernikahanpun akan segera dilangsungkan pada hari minggu pagi. Tapi masalahnya, sabtu menjadi hari dimana Jaejoong harus melakukan atraksi lompat jauh di gymnasium sekolah.

_'Aku akan bicara dengan yuchun agar kau bisa terbebas dari olahraga lompat jauh itu..'_

Yunho menyerahkan secarik kertas pada Jaejoong ketika mereka sedang belajar pelajaran matematika didalam kelas. Dan seperti biasa, bisik-bisik langsung merambat. Tidak hanya didalam kelas, tapi juga antar kelas dan bahkan para guru disekolah.

Siapa lagi kalau bukan Junsu dan Changmin sebagai biang gossip yang mengedarkan berita melalui sms. Hyorim saja sampai aktif membuka facebook ketika sedang mengajari muridnya dikelas sebelah.

"Mwo? Yunho Sae'nim memberikan surat cinta kepada Jaejoong ditengah pelajaran?" Hyorim langsung menghapus new-news yang dikirimkan padanya melalui facebook. "Brengsek! Namja itu benar-benar membuatku gerah!"

**xxx**

"Yun Sae'nim benar-benar pacar idaman! Meski cinta mereka terlarang, tapi tak bisa dipungkiri jika mereka benar-benar romantis.." murid-murid disekolah makin tidak konsentrasi setelah kejadian itu. Hingga bisik-bisik itu sampai juga ketelinga Yunho yang sedang mengajar.

'Aish, apa yang mereka ributkan?' Yunho merasa kesal karena murid-muridnya mulai tidak focus. Apalagi Jaejoong malah memandang kearah luar jendela. Ia benar-benar murid yang bandel.

'Sudah kuduga kalau isi otakmu sebenarnya kosong, lihat bagaimana aku menghukummu, calon istriku?' pikir Yunho dalam hati.

"Kim jaejoong! Maju dan jawab soal-soal didepan kelas!" Yunho sudah menyuruh calon istrinya yang sedang asyik melamun itu maju kedepan. Serentak, seisi kelas langsung bersorak dan bersiul kesenangan.

"Ciey, Sae'nim! Memanggil kekasihnya koq tidak romantis begitu?" canda murid-murid yang lain.

"Kenapa tidak panggil 'yeobo', Sae'nim?" Junsu berteriak dan langsung disambut tepuk tangan dari seisi kelas.

"YAA! Diam kalian semua.." Yunho sudah mendeath-glare Junsu. "Cepatlah, Jae! Anak laki-laki koq lambat sekali!"

Ucapan Yunho membuat Jaejoong membating tempat pensilnya diatas meja. Ia segera berdiri dan maju kedepan kelas dengan wajah yang suram. Tanpa melihat soalnya, ia sudah mengerjakan semuanya dengan asal-asalan.

"Cih.." Yunho tertawa melihatnya hasil kerjaan calon istrinya, "Wajahmu memang cantik, tapi apa otakmu hanya sebesar otak ikan, Kim Jaejoong? Masa begini saja tidak bisa!?"

Tanpa berpikir dua kali, Jaejoong langsung menendang junior Yunho dengan kaki kanannya. Emosinya yang sedang tidak baik membuat dirinya naik pitam. "OTAK IKAN? Kalau begitu otakmu hanya sebesar mata Beruang! Dasar Mesum!"

Jaejoong sudah berjalan keluar kelas, entah kemana. Meninggalkan Yunho yang masih mengeluh sakit karena benda pusakanya ditendang calon istrinya sendiri.

"Awww~ apooo!" Yunho masih menjerit dan melompat-lompat sementara anak muridnya malah tertawa riang kesenangan.

"Sae'nim, kenapa berkata kasar sama pacar sendiri?"

"Apa terasa sakit? Kenapa Jaejoong-ah~ mengataimu mesum?"

"Sae'nim, apa perlu kami panggilkan ambulance?"

**xxx**

Mereka semua tak tahu jika Jaejoong memutuskan pulang lebih awal. Membiarkan tasnya tertinggal dikelas dan melanjutkan perjalanan menuju rumahnya ditengah badai salju.

Apa yang membuat namja cantik itu bersedih hingga ia sampai rela hujan-hujanan seperti itu?

"Hari ini adalah hari terakhirku! Besok aku akan melepas masa remajaku dan menjadi istri dari orang bodoh dan tidak peka itu!" Jaejoong menatap jalanan Seoul yang sepi.

"Apa aku akan bisa mengendarai motor dengan ugal-ugalan lagi?" Jaejoong menatap sedih para pengendara motor yang lewat. "Gerakanku juga tidak akan segesit dulu! Abs ku yang keren juga akan hilang dan diganti dengan perut yang membuncit!"

Jaejoong meraba perutnya dan melanjutkan perjalanannya. Ia tak sadar jika sekelompok orang dengan balok-balok kayu ditangan mereka terus mengikutinya sejak tadi. Mereka adalah orang-orang yang dulunya pernah dihajar dan menjadi musuh dari namja cantik yang tengah hamil muda itu.

"Sekarang saatnya pembalasan kami, Kim Jaejoong!" seru salah satu diantara mereka tanpa sepengetahuan Jaejoong.

**xxx**

"Aish, kemana anak nakal itu?" Yunho masih terus memegangi juniornya yang berdenyut-denyut saat mencari-cari keluar kelas. Membuat murid-murid perempuan berteriak heboh saat melihatnya.

"YAA! Yunho, apa yang kau lakukan? Kau membuat murid-muridku kesenangan.." Yuchun yang sedang mengajari muridnya melakukan lompat jauh langsung berlari kearah sabahat baiknya itu.

"Aku mencari Jaejoong! Apa kau lihat dia?"

"Jaejoong?" Yuchun berusaha mengingat, "Namja cantik itu pergi keluar! Sepertinya ia sudah pulang beberapa menit yang lalu!?"

"PULANG?" Yunho melongo, "Tapi jam belajarnya masih belum selese?"

"Mana kutahu!" Yuchun menaikan bahunya dan kembali mengajari murid-muridnya.

"Aish, anak itu lama-lama membuatku gila kalau begini!" Yunho segera berlari kearah parkiran motor. Scopy putihnya langsung melaju keluar meski jalanan menjadi sangat licin karena salju.

Dilihatnya baik-baik orang-orang yang dilewatinya sambil mencari-cari keberadaan Jaejoong. Entah kenapa ia punya firasat buruk tentang namja cantik itu.

"Semoga ia tidak membuat bayiku dalam bahaya!?"

**xxx**

BUGH~

Lima namja memukul pipi Jaejoong secara bergantian. Hingga tubuh namja cantik itu jatuh disisi jalanan yang sepi.

"Bagaimana rasanya dikalahkan, Jae? Apa kau merasa malu sekarang?" seorang namja dengan tubuh gemuknya menarik kerah baju Jaejoong yang terkena darah karena ujung bibirnya sobek.

"Aku akan membuat wajah cantikmu tidak bisa kembali lagi kebentuk semula, kim jaejoong.."

Bugh~

Jaejoong ingin melawan, tapi ia tidak mau melukai bayi dalam perutnya. Maka yang dia lakukan hanya pasrah dan melindungi perutnya dari pukulan kelima namja yang mengepungnya secara tiba-tiba.

"Uurghh~" jaejoong meludahkan darahnya. Bagi Jaejoong, pukulan ini belum ada apa-apanya. Ia bisa saja membalas memukul mereka. Tapi hal ini bisa beresiko buruk karena mereka bisa saja menendang atau memukul perutnya.

"YAA! Mana tenagamu yang biasanya, KIM?" sekali lagi Jaejoong mendapatkan pukulan. Hingga memar biru tercetak disalah satu pipinya sekarang.

"BAIK! Sekarang rasakan!" salah satu dari mereka mengayunkan balok kayu besar kearah dada Jaejoong, namun seseorang sudah melindungi tubuhnya dengan punggungnya hingga namja itu mengerang kesakitan.

"Uhuuhkkk~" Yunho terbatuk keras setelah punggungnya terhantam balok kayu. Dengan sekali tendangan aikidonya, ia menghempaskan tubuh namja yang telah memukulnya itu sampai menghantam sebuah pohon.

"BRENGSEK! KALIAN SEMUA INGIN MEMBUNUH BAYIKU, EOH?"

"Bayi?" mereka saling melirik kebingungan.

"HIYAAAAAtt~" Yunho yang terlihat marah sudah menggulung lengan bajunya dan menendang perut serta dada mereka satu persatu. Kemampuan aikidonya tak kalah dari ilmu bela diri Jaejoong.

Jaejoong hanya bisa terperangah. Ia tak tahu sama sekali jika Yunho juga menguasai ilmu bela diri. Dalam sekejap, kelima namja itu sudah tumbang dan tepar diatas salju putih yang memenuhi jalanan.

"Kajja!" Yunho segera menarik kasar tangan Jaejoong dan membawanya agar menaiki motor scopy putihnya. "Pegangan pada pinggangku! Aku akan mengintrogasimu setelah kita sampai di rumahmu!"

Yunho agak membentak Jaejoong karena ia sudah tersulut emosi. Hampir saja Jaejoong dan bayinya celaka. Bagaimana jika Yunho tidak menyusul Jaejoong? Namja cantik itu pasti sudah kehilangan bayinya..

"Aku benar-benar kesal setengah mati denganmu, jae!" Yunho terus mengoceh sepanjang jalan. Sementara Jaejoong malah tersenyum mendengar celotehan Yunho yang sebenarnya sedang marah.

"Jangan pernah pergi lagi seorang diri atau aku akan mengurungmu dirumah meski kau berteriak-teriak meminta tolong pada nunamu!"

Jaejoong yang sedikit mengantuk, agak tersentak kaget ketika Yunho membentaknya tiba-tiba saat mereka sudah sampai dirumah.

BUGH~

Jaejoong yang kesal sudah memukul punggung Yunho yang terluka.

"AWWW~ SAKITTTTT!"

**xxx**

"Apa yang kalian berdua lakukan, eoh?" Jaerin sudah mendelik lebar bagai bunglon yang siap keluar matanya setelah melihat luka-luka yang dialami Jaejoong dan Yunho.

"Apa kalian sadar jika kalian sudah harus menikah besok pagi?! Mana ada pengantin yang babak belur dihari pernikahannya sendiri!?"

Jaerin menggeleng-geleng frustasi. Ia tak habis pikir ketika membuka pintu rumahnya dan melihat wajah memar Jaejoong yang mulai membiru. Sementara kini badan Yunho penuh koyo dan salep karena memar kehitaman terlihat dipunggung mulusnya.

"Mianhae, nuna~" Jaejoong dan Yunho sama-sama menunduk karena kemarahan Jaerin benar-benar menyeramkan saat ini.

"YUNHO! Kau menginap malam ini dan rawat luka diwajah calon istrimu itu! Aku akan menelpon keluargamu dan bilang kalau kalian berdua jatuh dari motor saat akan mengantar Jaejoong!"

Jaerin sudah menentukan keputusannya dan tak bisa diganggu gugat atau memar-memar tambahan akan tercetak kembali ditubuh mereka.

**xxx**

Jaejoong tetap _stay cool_ meski Yunho sedang membubuhkan salep dibibirnya yang terluka.

"Bilang jika sakit, kau tidak perlu menahannya!?" Yunho mentotol-totol salepnya dan memperhatikan bibir merah Jaejoong yang sempurna.

"Ani~ memang tidak sakit.." Jaejoong mencoba mengalihkan pandangannya kearah lain. Meski dadanya berdebar-debar saat ini. Bagaimana tidak? Jika Yunho hanya berjarak beberapa centik dengan tubuh bagian atas yang polos.

"Aku heran kenapa nuna membiarkanmu tidur didalam kamarku? Padahal ini ide yang paling buruk mengingat kau bisa saja menyerangku!?" Jaejoong masih membuang mukanya kearah lain.

Kapas yang semula ditotol-totolkannya dengan lembut kini berganti menjadi lebih kasar.

"AWww~ YAA!"

"Kenapa? Sakit?" Yunho terkekeh melihat ekspresi wajah Jaejoong yang mendelik marah padanya. "Apa kau pikir aku gila, mau menyerang namja sepertimu!?" Yunho sudah menutup kembali salep dan kotak obatnya. "Sudahlah! Kita tunda pembicaraan ini karena besok kita akan sangat sibuk, Jae!"

Yunho sudah merebahkan dirinya, "Aku mau tidur karena punggungku terasa sangat sakit sekarang.."

"Kenapa kau tidur dikasurku?" Jaejoong sudah menarik selimutnya dan menggeser tubuh Yunho menjauh, "Sana tidur disofa!" suruhnya.

"Aish~ kenapa kau cerewet sekali? Punggungku ini benar-benar sakit dank au masih saja membentak-bentak.." Yunho membelakangi Jaejoong dan tidur menghadap arah lain. "Terserah kau saja, pokoknya aku akan tidur disini!"

Yunho sudah memejamkan matanya dan membiarkan Jaejoong pindah kekeatas sofa yang ada didekat pintu.

"Dasar!" Jaejoong segera merebahkan dirinya disana. Rasa lelah telah membawanya dengan cepat kealam mimpi. Napasnya yang terdengar berat membuat Yunho kembali terbangun dari tidurnya.

"Kenapa napasnya seperti itu? Apa ia benar-benar kelelahan?"

Yunho berjalan kearah Jaejoong untuk memeriksa keadaan muridnya yang sudah tertidur dengan pakaian lengkap.

"Apa kau takut aku menyerangmu?" tanya Yunho pada namja cantik itu. "Seandainya kau semanis ini ketika bangun nanti!"

Yunho membetulkan letak selimut Jaejoong dan merapihkan poni namja cantik itu.

"Kenapa kau sangat keras kepala? Apa bayiku juga akan sepertimu nantinya?" Yunho memberanikan dirinya menyentuh perut Jaejoong.

"Ahh~ aku bisa merasakan kehadiranmu, baby!?" senyum menghiasi wajah Yunho saat ini, "Besok, kau tidak boleh nakal !? Karena Appa.. akan segera menikah dengan ummamu.."

**xxx**

Pagi tidaklah selambat yang dipikirkan orang. Buktinya, kini Jaejoong sudah berdiri dengan jas putihnya didepan pastur. Tidak banyak yang hadir di gereja kecuali beberapa keluarga dari pihak Yunho dan anak buah Jaerin yang semuanya adalah petinju hebat.

"Jung Yunho, apa kau menerima Jaejoong sebagai istrimu dalam suka maupun duka dan rela menerima kekurangannya?"

Yunho melirik wajah jaejoong yang terlihat sangat cantik meski memar kebiruan masih terlihat.

"Nee, saya menerimanya~"

"Dan kau Jung Jaejoong, apa kau menerima Yunho sebagai suaminya dan selalu setia menemaninya dalam suka maupun duka?"

Jaejoong mempoutkan bibirnya sebelum menjawab pertanyaan pastor. "Nee~"

"Baik! Sekarang kalian syah menjadi suami istri! Silahkan cium pasangan Anda, Mr Jung!" ucapan pastur membuat Jaejoong memundurkan tubuhnya dan menatap Yunho takut-takut.

"YAA! Kalau kau menciumku, maka aku akan membunuhmu sekarang juga, Yun Sae'nim?" ancam jaejoong dengan suara yang rendah karena takut nunanya mendengar.

"Dan aku rela dibunuh olehmu dari pada dihukum oleh Appaku yang sangar itu!?" Yunho langsung merengkuh pinggang jaejoong dan menempelkan bibirnya dibibir plum Jaejoong yang sedikit luka.

"Kuharap ciumanku bisa menyembuhkan bibirmu, chagi!?" kekeh Yunho saat melihat wajah jaejoong yang memerah bak kepiting rebus begitu puluhan blitz- kamera menyerang mereka berdua dari segala arah.

**xxx**

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

**[ Married By Accident ] . . . . Bagian 5**

**xxx**

"Jadi, inilah kamar barumu untuk sementara! Aku dan istriku berpikir.. tidaklah tepat untuk menyatukan kamar kalian mengingat kondisimu sedang hamil muda.."

Mr. Jung membawa Jaejoong masuk kedalam rumah. Masih dengan membawa sebuah tas besar, Jaejoong tampak memandang kesekeliling rumah dengan mata bulatnya yang dingin.

"Aku senang kau melepas semua anting-antingmu itu!" Mr Jung menyentuh sebuah boneka beruang putih besar diatas kasur Jaejoong. "Maaf jika kau merasa terganggu dengan dekorasinya! Sebenarnya ini adalah kamar Jihye, adik perempuan Yunho yang sudah meninggal sepuluh tahun yang lalu.."

Jaejoong yang masih terlihat tidak nyaman mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Mr Jung. Ia menangkap aura kesepian dari wajah tua yang tampan itu.

"Sebelumnya, kami tak pernah membiarkan satu orangpun menyentuh kamar ini! Tapi kini.." Mr Jung meletakkan kembali boneka beruang putih diatas kasur berseprei sutra putih.

"Aku dan istriku sepakat untuk membiarkan kamar ini menjadi milikmu untuk sementara!"

"Nee~" Jaejoong hanya bisa berkedip dan memasang senyum tipisnya.

"Selamat datang dikeluarga Jung!" Mr Jung berjalan keluar dan menutup pintunya, "Kami menunggumu dimeja makan nanti malam! Jangan sampai kau kelelehan, aku akan menyuruh Yunho untuk membantumu merapihkan barang-barang!"

Jaejoong mengangguk lalu segera membongkar tasnya yang berisi pakaian dan beberapa susu bubuk untuk kehamilan. Jaerin yang menyiapkan semua ini kemaren malam.

"Kamar ini terlalu girly!?" protes Jaejoong.

Ia menatap barang-barang mewah, indah dan tertata rapih. Benar-benar kamar seorang gadis kecil yang kaya.

"Wallpaper Pink? Ya Ampun!"

Jaejoong tak bisa membayangkan dirinya akan menggunakan kamar ini selama berbulan-bulan lamanya. Ia hendak menyembunyikan semua boneka beruang yang bertumpuk diatas ranjangnya, namun suara pintu yang terbuka membuatnya terkejut.

"Jangan pindahkan barang-barang peninggalan Jihye!" Yunho berseru tajam, "Aku tak suka jika kau mengacak-ngacak barangnya!"

"Ini sudah menjadi kamarku? Kenapa aku tidak boleh mendekor ulang?" Jaejoong menantang suaminya.

"Karena disini kau cuma menumpang!" Yunho balik memandangnya dingin.

"Aku 'istrimu'. Aku juga punya hak dirumah ini!" Jaejoong tak mau kalah.

"Kau disini hanya karena kau mengandung anakku! Bukan berarti kau akan selalu menjadi nyonya Jung setelah kau melahirkan bayiku!"

Perkataan Yunho membuat hati Jaejoong mendidih. Ada rasa sakit didalam hatinya.

"Kau pikir aku suka tinggal disini? Kalau bukan karena perkataan Appamu itu, aku lebih memilih tinggal bersama nunaku! Disana jauh lebih baik! Dan asal kau tahu.. aku ini sangat membencimu karena sudah membuat hidupku berubah, sosaengnim pabo!"

Yunho terperajat. Ia hampir lupa dengan jati dirinya sebagai guru SMA. Jaejoong memang masih labil, tidak seharusnya ia terpancing emosi.

"Turunlah kebawah! Keluargaku menunggumu untuk makan malam!" yunho merendahkan nada suaranya. Ia tak ingin memperpanjang pertengkaran ini. Lagipula, ini malam pertama mereka sebagai pengantin.

"Aku tidak mau!" Jaejoong meletakan kembali boneka-boneka beruang lucu itu diatas kasurnya. Meski semula ia ingin membuangnya, namun perkataan Yunho membuatnya niatnya harus diurungkan.

_'Benar! Aku disini hanya menumpang. Setelah anak ini lahir, aku akan pergi dan kembali bebas menjalani hidupku..' _pikirnya.

Yunho kembali mengajak Jaejoong. Ia sudah berdiri didepan pintu, tengah memperhatikan Jaejoong yang sedang menggantungkan beberapa jaket dan handuknya.

"Kau tidak mau makan?"

"Aku tidak selera makan!"

"Tapi bayiku pasti kelaparan.."

"YAA!" jaejoong membanting perlengkapan mandi khusus miliknya, "Jangan bicara lagi atau aku akan menendangmu keluar, Yun sae'nim!"

Belum sempat Yunho menjawab, suara deheman Mrs Jung membuat pertengkaran mereka berhenti.

"Jung jaejoong!" panggil Mrs Jung dengan nada tinggi. "Tidaklah pantas seorang istri berkata kasar pada suaminya!"

Mrs Jung memandang Jaejoong dengan pandangan kurang suka. Sebenarnya ia sangat kecewa dengan pernikahan ini. Mrs Jung memang memiliki pilihan sendiri untuk kriteria calon menantunya. Tapi ia tak bisa menolak pernikahan ini karena kehadiran 'cucu'nya yang datang terlalu cepat!?

"Dan tidaklah pantas seorang suami berteriak-teriak didepan istri yang sedang hamil, nyonya Jung!" Jaejoong membalas tak kalah sengit. Pertengkaran dingin ini masih terus terjalin hingga Yunho mencoba menenangkan ummanya.

"Umma! Tunggulah dibawah!" Yunho merangkul ummanya, menyuruhnya untuk sabar. "Biar aku yang membujuk Jaejoong, umma!"

"Baiklah! Aku tidak mau cucuku sampai sakit hanya gara-gara ummanya tidak 'becus' menjaga kehamilannya~"

Jaejoong terdiam. Ia tidak lagi membalas perkataan nyonya Jung. Kita tinggal mereka berdua yang berada didalam kamar.

"Jae, aku mohon!" Yunho mendekati Jaejoong dan menatap wajah muridnya itu. "Aku tidak mau terjadi sesuatu dengan.."

"Bayimu, kan-?" Jaejoong menapik tangan Yunho saat ia ingin menyentuh punggungnya. "Yang kau pikirkan hanya bayi ini! Aku sudah hafal, Jung Yunho! Arrasso.. arraso.."

Jaejoong meninggalkan pekerjaan merapihkan barang-barangnya. Ia sudah beranjak kebawah dan bergabung dengan yang lain.

**xxx**

"Besok ada acara keluarga! Kuharap kau bisa membantuku mengurus sajiannya, Jae!" Mrs Jung memulai percakapan ditengah kegiatan makan malam pertama jaejoong sebagai anggota keluarga Jung.

"Nee, ajumma~"

"Panggil dia 'umma', Jae!" potong Mr Jung.

"Mmm.. nee~ umma,"

"Sebagai hadiah pernikahan kalian, appa dan umma sudah membelikan sebuah mobil baru untukmu Yunho! Kami ingin kau mengantar jemput Jaejoong setiap hari.."

"Iya, Appa! Terimakasih atas hadiahnya, aku sudah melihat mobilnya. Umma sudah memberitahuku tadi.."

"Kalau begitu, scopy putih punya Yunho hyung! Buat Taemin saja, ya- Appa? Boleh?" mata Taemin berkedip-kedip lucu, memohon pada Appanya.

"Tapi kau masih kecil, Taemin! Kau tidak takut mengendarai scopy?"

"Tidak, Appa. Aku ingin terlihat keren disekolah karena bisa mengendari motor! Aku ingin seperti Jaejoong hyung! Cantik dan keren.."

"Tapi kau namja, Taemin!?" Yunho mengoreksi, "Kau tidak seharusnya menjadi cantik, tapi tampan.."

"Tapi aku ingin seperti Jaejoong hyung! Dia terlampau cantik untuk dikatakan tampan, hyung! Padahal dia adalah namja.."

Wajah jaejoong memerah mendengar ucapan Taemin. Begitupun dengan Yunho. Dalam hatinya, ia mengakui jika Jaejoong memang namja tercantik yang pernah dilihatnya.

"Sudahlah! Tak usah dibahas lagi.." Mrs Jung sedikit kesal saat tahu suami dan putra terkecilnya menyukai kehadiran Jaejoong dirumah ini. "Kalo begitu.. aku akan belanja bersama Yunho besok sore! Sehabis dia pulang sekolah!"

"Ajaklah Jaejoong bersama kalian, kurasa akan baik baginya jika ia mulai belajar memasak darimu, Yeon He!"

Mata Mrs Jung melebar, "Mengajak Jaejoong? Tapi.."

"Ide yang bagus, Appa!" Yunho mengangguk, "Jaejoong memang perlu belajar menjadi istri yang baik!"

Jaejoong terdiam. Tidak ada gunanya menentang perintah Mr Jung.

Setelah ia makan, iapun memilih untuk segera masuk kekamar karena barang-barangnya masih tercecer kemana-mana.

**xxx**

Malam terasa dingin, Jaejoong duduk terdiam diatas balkon dengan segelas susu hamil yang belum diminumnya.

"Nuna, apa yang harus Jae lakukan?" serunya. Bicara seorang diri seolah-olah nunanya ada didepannya. "Aku apa aku bisa membuat Yunho Sae'nim mengakui aku dan anakku didepan semua murid sekolahnya? Dan tidak lagi menutupi 'aib' ini?"

Jaejoong tertidur sampai pagi dibalkon depan kamarnya, padahal hujan salju tidak mengenal kata berhenti. Inilah yang menyebabkan wajahnya sedikit memerah begitu ia berangkat kesekolah bersama Yunho dengan mobil baru mereka.

"Aku berharap kau tidak akan berulah kali ini.." Yunho menghentikan mobilnya seratus meter sebelum pintu gerbang sekolah. "Aku harap kau mengerti! Aku tak ingin murid-muridku mengetahui hubungan kita.."

Jaejoong tak menjawab, dia lebih memilih membuka pintu mobil dan keluar dari sana. Ia mempercepat langkahnya karena salju semakin dalam dan dingin. Ia berjalan melewati loker sekolahnya dan menunggu didalam audio laboratorium.

Jaejoong tidak kembali kekelas. Hingga jam pelajaran pertamapun berlangsung.

"Selamat pagi! Kita akan memulai pelajaran kita seperti biasa sebelum menjalani liburan musim dingin seminggu lagi.." Yunho memulai dan memandang berkeliling untuk mengabsen muridnya satu persatu. Tapi kata-katanya terhenti begitu memanggil nama 'istri tersembunyinya'.

"Ada yang tahu dimana, Jaejoong?"

Murid-murid saling melirik,

"Ani, Sosaengnim! Sejak tadi kami tidak melihat Jaejoong~"

"Eh?" Yunho mengerutkan dahinya._ 'Kemana Jaejoong pergi? Apa dia masih marah padaku?'_

"Baiklah.. kita mulai pelajarannya kalau begitu.."

Meski Yunho bicara seolah-olah baik-baik saja, tapi hatinya terus bertanya dan pikirannya tertuju pada namja cantik itu. Ia takut jika sesuatu terjadi dengannya!?

**xxx**

Satu jam berlalu, seorang namja sedang tertidur pulas dengan bantalan tangannya sendiri. Wajahnya begitu damai hingga ia tak sadar telah mendekur.

"Hey.." seorang anak laki-laki dengan seragam yang sama dengannya membangunkan Jaejoong. Wajah tampannya mengenyit kebingungan melihat sosok cantik itu berada dilaboratorium yang sedang dijaganya.

"Eerrgghh…" Jaejoong mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata bulatnya. Ia mengucek-ngucek dan menguap selebar-lebarnya.

"Ngghh.. kau baik.. baik.. saja?" tanya namja tampan itu takut-takut. Buku mengenai musik yang tengah dipegangnya hampir terjatuh saat melihat Jaejoong memincingkan mata kearahnya. Ada debaran aneh yang tiba-tiba bergetar dihatinya. Sesuatu yang jarang sekali terjadi pada dirinya.

"Err.. kenalkan.." namja tampan itu mengulurkan tangannya. "Namaku Hyunjoong, aku anak kelas tiga! Aku ketua klub musik sekolah ini.."

Jaejoong tak membalas uluran tangan Hyunjoong, "Mmpp.." ia malah membersihkan sisa-sisa air liurnya. "Kau mengganggu tidurku!" tuduh Jaejoong. Membuat Hyunjoong gelagapan.

"Mianhae kalau begitu.."

Hyunjoong salah tingkah saat berada didepan Jaejoong.

"Jangan ganggu aku! Sana!" usir Jaejoong. Ia kembali melanjutkan tidurnya.

"Nee~" Hyunjoong membiarkan jaejoong tertidur. Namun ia tidak benar-benar pergi. Ia malah merebahkan dirinya tak jauh dari kursi Jaejoong. Lalu memandang namja cantik itu diam-diam sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Dia cantik sekali.." serunya.

**xxx**

"Jae! Jae~ah.." panggil Yunho dengan suara pelan seperti berbisik. Ia sudah mencari keperpustakaan, gedung olahraga, laboratorium bahasa dan kimia, tapi masih tak kunjung melihat Jaejoong.

"Aish, kemana dia sebenarnya?" Yunho semakin mencemaskan Jaejoong. Begitu ia melihat pintu dilab audio visual terbuka, ia segera berlari kearah sana. Saat ingin menjulurkan kepala melihat kaca jendelanya, seseorang menepuk bahunya dari belakang.

"Yun Sae'nim?"

"Hy.. hyorim?" Yunho terperajat, "Ada apa?"

"Kenapa wajahmu begitu? Apa kau sedang mencari seseorang?"

Yunho kembali gugup, ia tak mungkin mengatakan hal yang sebenanrnya.

"Aku hanya~"

"Sore sehabis pulang sekolah, apa kau punya waktu?" Hyorim terlihat berbinar-binar. "Kumohon.. kita sudah lama tidak shopping dan makan malam bersama.."

"Hmm.. itu.." Yunho semakin salah tingkah. Ia tak ingin mengecewakan Hyorim, guru yeoja paling cantik di Shinki school ini. "Jeongmal mianhae, Hyorim.. tapi umma ingin aku menjemputnya! Aku sudah janji padanya.."

"Ooohh, baiklah! No problem.." Hyorim tersenyum. "Lain kali saja.."

Yunho mengangguk, "Aku akan kembali kekelas kalau begitu!"

"Iya, sampai jumpa.."

"Sampai jumpa.."

Hyorim memandang sedih punggung Yunho yang semakin menjauh. Ia merasa Yunho tidak lagi perhatian seperti dulu. Dan hal ini membuatnya terluka.

"Andai kau tahu betapa banyak pria yang sudah kutolak karena aku selalu menunggu pernyataan cintamu, yunho~" bisiknya. Lalu berbalik dan matanya tak sengaja menangkap bayangan dua orang didalam ruang audio visual.

"YAA! Apa yang sedang kalian lakukan disana?" Hyorim menjeblak pintu dan memandang Hyunjoong serta Jaejoong yang kepergok berduaan didalam saat jam pelajaran masih berlangsung.

"Hyunjoong, kenapa kau disini? Kau tidak masuk kekelasmu?"

"Hyorim Sae'nim, mian.." hyunjoong langsung berdiri, tangannya segera menjawil-jawil seragam sekolah Jaejoong karena namja itu masih tertidur.

"Kau ber.. pacaran.. dengannya?" Hyorim terkejut dan mulai mendorong Hyunjoong yang mencoba menutupi wajah Jaejoong agar tidak terlihat wali kelasnya.

"Aniyo, Sae'nim.."

Hyorim sudah menggoncang-goncangkan tubuh Jaejoong, "YAA! Bangun!" serunya tidak sabaran. "BANGUN!"

"Unnghh~" Jaejoong mengerjap-ngerjap, ia sedikit kesal karena dua kali tidurnya terganggu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Kenapa kau tidur diruang audio-visual?"

"Siapa kau?" tanya Jaejoong dengan wajah cemberut.

"Mwo?" mulut Hyorim terbuka, "YAA! Aku ingin guru disini, aku mengajar bahasa inggris dan aku adalah wali kelas III-D! Berani sekali kau tidak mengenal aku, HA?"

Jaejoong berdiri dan tak sekalipun menggubris omongan Hyorim. Ia bermaksud meninggalkan ruangan. Namun Hyorim mencekal tangannya,

"Karena kau sudah melanggar peraturan sekolah! Aku akan menghukummu membersihkan seluruh toilet disekolah ini bersama Hyunjoong! Sampai bersih!"

Jaejoong menyipitkan matanya, "Tidak mau~"

"YAA!" Hyorim memelototi Jaejoong. Ia sadar, namja didepannya adalah murid paling bengal sekaligus saingan terberatnya mengingat banyaknya gossip yang timbul karena kedekatan Yunho dengan namja cantik ini. "Kalau kau berani melawanku, aku akan membuat surat pengaduan pada kepala sekolah dan kepala pusat agar kau dikeluarkan.."

Jaejoong langsung terdiam. Begitupun dengan Hyunjoong.

Senyum Hyorim mengembang seketika, "Aku akan memeriksa kerjaan kalian sore nanti! Jangan sampai aku melihat kalian berleha-leha.."

**xxx**

Yunho mengecheck jam tangannya. Ini sudah masuk makan siang, namun masih tak melihat Jaejoong dikelasnya.

"Yun Sae'nim, aku membawa bekal makanan! Apa kau mau makan bersamaku?"

"Ah~ Hyorim! Kau disini?" Yunho agak kecewa. Padahal ia berniat untuk mencari Jaejoong dijam istirahat, tapi hyorim malah datang keruangannya sekarang.

"Aku membuat banyak makanan!" Hyorim membuka bekalnya dan menyerahkan satu kotak untuk Yunho,

"Terimakasih.."

"Nee~" Hyorim terlihat senang sekali. "Aku senang akhirnya bisa mengobrol dan makan bersama lagi denganmu! Perasaan kesalku jadi sedikit berkurang rasanya.."

"Kesal? Apa hari ini ada yang membuatmu kesal, Hyorim?"

"Ada! Dua anak itu sudah membuat kepalaku pusing!"

"Dua anak?" Yunho meninggikan alisnya,

"Hyunjoong! Anak didik kesayanganku.. entah kenapa ia tiba-tiba membolos dan malah berpacaran dengan Jaejoong!"

"JAE.. JOONG?" makanan yang ada dimulut Yunho memuncrat keluar. Sebutir nasi mendarat dipipi Hyorim. "Ah.. mianhae.."

"Gwenchana, Yun~"

"Apa maksudmu Jaejoong dan Hyunjoong berpacaran?"

"Eh?" Hyorim mendadak ikut bingung, "Kalau mereka tidak berpacaran, kenapa mereka ada diruangan yang sama saat jam pelajaran tengah berlangsung? Tatapan Hyunjoong juga terlihat beda.. ia terus mengamati Jaejoong yang sedang tertidur dikursi!"

"Mwo?" Yunho menggebrak meja kerjanya, "Lalu dimana mereka sekarang?"

Entah kenapa, dadanya terasa terbakar. Seolah ada api yang menyala-nyala dihatinya.

"Emm.. aku sudah menghukum mereka berdua!"

"M-e-n-g-h-u-k-u-m?"

"Membersihkan semua toilet sekolah.."

Sedetik kemudian, Yunho langsung berlari kekoridor. Memeriksa semua toilet yang ada didalam sekolah sampai ia menemukan dimana Jaejoong berada.

**xxx**

"Gwenchana, apa kau lelah?" Hyunjoong yang sejak tadi mengamati jaejoong terlihat cemas karena Jaejoong tampak sangat lesu. Mereka sudah melewatkan makan siang mereka karena pekerjaan membersihkan toilet sekolah.

Jaejoong tak menjawab dan masih terus menyikat wc sekolah. Para siswa yang sejak tadi keluar masuk toilet sibuk mentertawakan mereka karena hukuman ini.

"Apa kau mau aku membelikanmu makan? Kita bisa diam-diam istirahat digudang sekolah.."

Jaejoong masih saja cuek, rasa lapar makin terasa dan itu membuat perutnya sangat mual. "Urrgghh.."

Jaejoong langsung menutup pintu kamar mandi dan muntah disana.

"YAA!" Hyunjoong melempar kain pel ditangannya dan menggedor-gedor pintu dengan panik. "Kau kenapa? Apa perutmu sakit?"

"Uurghh.. hoek~" Jaejoong memuntahkan makan paginya.

"Hey, biar aku memijat tengkukmu!"

"Hoek.." tampaknya Jaejoong masuk angin. Ia perlu segelas teh merah hangat. Jaerin sering membuatkannya jika Jaejoong sedang mual atau tidak enak badan setelah berkelahi dengan musuh-musuhnya disekolah lama.

"Aku akan mencari obat dan roti untukmu.." Hyunjoong berlari keluar dan tak sengaja bertabrakan dengan seseorang.

"Aish, kenapa kau berlari seperti itu, Hyunjoong?" namja bermata musang itu bangkit dari jatuhnya.

"Mian, Sae'nim! Tapi aku sedang terburu-buru.."

"Kenapa memangnya? Apa sesuatu terjadi?"

"Temanku sakit! Dia sedang muntah-muntah dikamar mandi.."

"Siapa temanmu itu?"

"Jaejoong! Dia anak kelas dua.."

**xxx**

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

**[ Married By Accident ]. . . . Bagian 6**

**xxx**

"Jaejoong?" yunho yang merasa cemas langsung mendorong tubuh Hyunjong kearah samping. "Kenapa dengannya?"

Dilihatnya sesosok tubuh berseragam hitam kini terduduk didepan pintu toilet sembari membungkam mulutnya. Wajahnya pucat.

"Kau kenapa? Mual-mualmu kambuh?" Yunho langsung berjongkok, mengikuti Jaejoong yang sedang terduduk diam. Kedua mata istrinya itu berkaca-kaca, ia tampak sangat menderita.

"Apa kau perlu sesuatu? Mau kuantar kedokter!?" Yunho bermaksud untuk memijat tengkuk Jaejoong. Namun namja cantik itu malah menampik tangannya.

"Jangan sentuh aku! Urusi saja kekasihmu yang ganjen itu!" Jaejoong memaksa dirinya untuk berdiri, meski pandangannya malah semakin memburam. Namun ia terus berusaha untuk tidak pingsan lagi. Sudah dua kali ia pingsan didepan Yunho, dan tak akan pernah ada yang ketiga kalinya.

"YAA! Kau mau kemana?" yunho menggeram marah dan berlari kecil mengikuti muridnya yang bandel dan semaunya sendiri itu. Sementara Hyunjong, namja tak bersalah itu malah terdiam mematung. Bingung dan tak mengerti dengan kejadian yang baru saja dilihatnya.

_'Sebenarnya ada hubungan apa Yun Sae'nim dengan Jaejoong? Mereka.. terlihat dekat!?'_

**xxx**

"Jaejoong!" Yunho membentaknya, membuat namja cantik itu menghentikan langkahnya menuju gymnasium. "Kenapa kelakuanmu seperti anak kecil saja?"

"Apasih yang sudah membuatmu marah? Perkataanku yang mana? Kenapa mendadak jutek dan kasar sekali padaku?" Yunho meraih lengan Jaejoong dan membalik wajah cantik itu agar mau menatapnya.

Yunho bisa melihatnya, bulu mata yang lentik dan panjang itu terlihat sempurna dipelupuk mata Jaejoong yang bening. Sementara hidung mancung itu, sering menggoda Yunho untuk mencubitnya dengan gemas.

"Jaee…" saat tangan Yunho terangkat dan ingin menyentuh bibir merah istrinya, tiba-tiba Jaejoong menggigit telunjuknya hingga Sosaengnim tampan itu menjerit kesakitan.

"HHUWAAA… KAAUUU?" Yunho mengibas-ngibaskan jari telunjuknya yang merah. Kemudian mengejar Jaejoong yang sudah berjalan menuju lapangan basket indoor didalam gymanisum.

"Jangan ikuti aku!" bentak Jaejoong sambil berlari-lari kecil menghindari Yunho.

"Tidak! Kau istriku! Aku harus menjagamu karena tak mau kalau kau sampai kenapa-napa.."

"Aku akan baik-baik saja!" Jaejoong melepas jas sekolahnya, hingga menyisakan kemeja putihnya yang sudah digulung dibagian lengan. "Aku mau bermain basket! Hanya ingin bermain olahraga kesukaanku seperti dulu!? Apa tidak boleh?"

Jaejoong langsung mengambil sebuah bola basket dan melemparnya kearah ring. "Nice shoot!"

Jaejoong tersenyum senang. "Meski sedang 'berisi', aku tetap hebat-kan?"

Yunho menatap bola basket yang menggelinding kearahnya. "Aku juga bisa melakukannya!?"

Yunho mengambil bola itu dan memasukkannya kedalam ring. "Lihat! Aku tak kalah hebat dari Yuchun!?"

Jaejoong mengambil bola itu dan memasukkannya lagi. "Kalau begitu ayo bertanding?"

"Bertanding? Tapi.." Yunho ingin menolak, tapi..

"Tenang saja, aku bisa menjaga diriku.." Jaejoong langsung mendibrel bolanya dan menabrak bahu Yunho dengan sengaja.

"Coba rebut bolaku?" tantangnya.

Yunho yang semula merasa cemas langsung berlari mengejar istrinya.

"Baik!" iapun menerima tantangan Jaejoong. Dengan gesitnya, Yunho mengekori langkah kaki Jaejoong. Sejujurnya, bukan karena ingin merebut bola dari namja cantik itu. Justru Yunho sedang melindungi istrinya itu diam-diam. Ia tak mau Jaejoong sampai terjatuh hanya gara-gara ini.

**Duk~**

"Nice Shoot!" Jaejoong merentangkan tangan keudara dan kembali mendrible bola lagi. Ia tak mau sampai dikalahkan oleh Yunho meski sedang hamil.

"Binggo! 3-0.." Jaejoong tertawa tanpa sadar. Dan itu membuat hati Yunho berbunga-bunga. Sejak menikah dengan Jaejoong, Yunho hampir tak pernah melihat senyumnya.

**Duk~**

"Yes! 6-0, Sae'nim.."

Jaejoong kembali mendibrel, ia tak memperhatikan bahwa Yunho sama sekali tak mencoba merebut bola dari Jaejoong. Namun setelah putaran kedua.. tanpa disengaja, ketika kaki Jaejoong yang tak sigap menapak~ terbentur lutut Yunho hingga tubuhnya limbung. Yunho sadar dan langsung menjatuhkan dirinya agar Jaejoong bisa ambruk diatas tubuhnya,- dan bukannya dilantai.

"Ahh~" Jaejoong tersentak kaget. Matanya melebar dan tercengang saat menatap wajah Yunho yang berada dibawahnya. Bibir dan hidung mereka hanya berselisih jarak 0,4 senti saja. Jaejoong sampai bisa merasakan deru napas Yunho yang mengenai hidungnya.

"Gwenchana?" Yunho bertanya. Ia cemas karena Jaejoong hanya diam saja diatasnya. Yunho benar-benar takut jika Jaejoong sampai terluka dan mengganggu bayinya nanti.

Jaejoong tidak menjawab, dadanya malah berdebar-debar nggak karuan.

Tubuhnya kaku saat ia berusaha keras merubah posisinya yang membuat keadaan mereka jadi kikuk.

"Huuuwaaaa~ jaddii…" tapi jeritan Junsu dan Changmin yang kebetulan lewat, langsung membuat mereka berdua berdiri dengan tergesa-gesa.

"App.. apppaa yang kalian lakukan?" Changmin menodongkan pizza superbesar ditangannya. Ia sibuk mencari-cari kameranya disaku jas sekolah.

"Kalian? Kalian ber-CIUMAN?" Junsu asal menebak. Hidung bulatnya mendengus lucu.

"MWO? ANIYO!" Jaejoong dan Yunho menjawab bersamaan.

"Aku akan menulis berita ini! Ini berita bagus!" Changmin kini sibuk memotret gambar Yunho dan Jaejoong yang sedang berlari kearah mereka dan berusaha merebut kamera Changmin hingga pizza miliknya jempalik kelantai.

"IGe MWOYA? PizzaKU?" Changmin menatap nelangsa makanan favoritnya. "Hiks.. teganya kalian padaku!"

Changmin melotot marah, "Lihat apa yang akan kutulis nanti! HUH!?"

Iapun berjalan dengan wajah kesal.

"YAA! Changmina?" Junsupun mengikutinya.

"Kenapa kau membuang makanannya?" Jaejoong memayunkan bibirnya. "Wajahnya yang imut langsung berubah masam seketika!"

"Aku tidak membuangnya! Kau yang menjatuhkannya!" Yunho membela diri.

"Aku tidak melakukannya!"

"Lalu siapa?"

"Mana kutahu!"

Merekapun kembali bertengkar lagi.

**xxx**

Hari sudah menjelang sore, Jaejoong berdiri sambil menenteng tas sekolahnya. Ia menunggu didepan pintu belakang sekolah yang tersembunyi, karena mobil Yunho akan menjemputnya disana.

"Kajja! Kita harus buru-buru, umma sudah menunggu dipusat perbelanjaan.." Yunho membuka pintu mobilnya.

"Apa aku harus ikut? Tidak bisakah aku ditinggal dirumah Jaerin Nuna?"

Setiap jaejoong mengingat Jung Umma, hatinya merasa tidak enak. Beliau sama sekali tidak menyukai kehadirannya.

"Tidak! Bukankah umma ingin kau membantunya memasak untuk perayaan besok?" Yunho memasangkan safety belt Jaejoong karena istrinya yang bandel itu sangat-sangat cuek dengan keselamatan dirinya.

"Kita hanya perlu menemaninya! Kau bisa duduk jika kau capek.."

Jaejoong hanya bisa mempoutkan bibirnya. Mau tak mau ia tetap harus menemani ibu mertuanya itu meski dengan wajah cemberut.

**xxx**

Berjam-jam lamanya mereka sibuk belanja didalam mall besar nan mewah itu. Mall yang tidak pernah dikunjungi jaejoong karena _'belanja barang-barang mewah' _sama sekali bukan gayanya.

"Harus berapa lama lagi umma memilih semua belanjaan itu? Ini sudah terlalu banyak!" Jaejoong benar-benar dibuat suntuk saat melihat Yunho yang sudah mendorong dua keranjang besar berisi belanjaan Mrs Jung.

Mrs Jung tidak menjawab pertanyaan Jaejoong dan malah berjalan menjauhi mereka berdua.

"Ahh~ pegal." Yunho berhenti dan menatap berkeliling. "Inilah kejelekan umma! Kalau sudah belanja sampai lupa waktu begini.."

Yunho melirik jam tangannya, waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul tujuh malam.

"Aish apa-apaan in.." namun ucapannya terhenti begitu melihat Yuchun dengan seorang gadis sedang berjalan kearah mereka.

"Gawatt!" Yunho langsung menarik tangan Jaejoong dan mendekap tubuh namja cantik itu kedalam pelukannya. Seperti dalam gerakan lambat, mata Jaejoong membulat lebar. Ia terkejut saat Sae'nim-nya tiba-tiba merengkuh tubuhnya dengan erat dan mencium belakang kepalanya.

"YAA! SAE'NIM?" Jaejoong hendak protes. Tangannya sudah memukul-mukul perut yunho.

"Ussssttt.." namun Yunho menghentikannya. "Ada Yuchun! Jadi jangan banyak bersuara.."

Yuchun kini berjalan disamping mereka bersama seorang gadis yang mengenakan pakaian seragam. Sepertinya murid kelas dimana Yunho mengajar. Mereka bergandengan tangan dan tak curiga sama sekali.

"Dasar playboy cap gayung!" bisik Yunho begitu mereka berpapasan.

Tangan Yunho langsung mengusap punggung Jaejoong dengan mesra ketika mata Yuchun hampir beralih kearah mereka. Namun candaan yeoja disamping Yuchun kembali menarik perhatiannya.

"Aahh.. akhirnya.." Yunho segera melepaskan pelukannya ketika Yuchun dan gadisnya sudah pergi. Namun yang dihadapinya justru lebih parah dari sekedar kemarahan teman sekoleganya.

"Dasarr!" Jaejoong sudah bejalan pergi dengan wajah mendengus sebal. Sebenarnya, ia sedang berusaha menenangkan diri karena ketegangan yang sempat dirasakannya untuk sesaat. Tidak. Tidak sesaat. Sampai saat ini hatinya masih terus berdebar setiap mengingat kejadian barusan.

**xxx**

Malam telah kembali larut seperti biasanya. Namun ada yang berbeda dari dapur keluarga besar Jung kali ini. Terlihat dua sosok cantik yang tengah bercengkrama dengan bahan-bahan masakan. Yang satu sudah tua- dan satunya lagi masih amat muda..

Wajah mereka kini sudah belepotan tepung dan bumbu.

Peluh menyertai keduanya.

"Bumbu ini dituang kesini.. lalu kesini.." Mrs Jung masih terus menyuruh Jaejoong untuk memasukkan bumbu-bumbu sambil membaca buku resep masakan yang tadi dibelinya.

"Jangan begitu mengaduknya! Itu tidak searah dengan jarum jam, kau ini bagaimana sih?" Mrs Jung tak berhenti mengoceh dan terus menyidir Jaejoong yang sejak tadi melakukan kesalahan. "Masa begini saja tidak bisa?"

Mrs Jung akhirnya merebut sendok pengaduk dari kare yang sedang mendidih. "Caranya begini nih… -Aduuhhhh~" teriaknya ketika tangannya malah terciprat kuah kare yang mendidih. Ia langsung melempar sendoknya keatas meja dengan kasar.

"Sudah! Kau saja yang melakukannya.."

Mrs Jung menyerah dan kembali berjalan keruang tamu yang berisi Taemin, Yunho dan Mr Jung. Mereka bertiga sedang sibuk membaca.

"Suaramu itu kencang sekali! Kenapa kau terus membentak-bentak Jaejoong?" Mr Jung menurunkan koran yang sedang dibacanya sambil melirik istrinya. "Sudah kubilang untuk memanggil bibi Yin jika kau mau memasak makanan itu sendiri!"

"Aku-kan hanya ingin 'dia' belajar memasak!" Mrs Jung menyeka keringatnya, "Buat apa ada menantu jika 'ia' tak bisa diandalkan."

**Trang~**

Sendok sayur ditangan Jaejoong terjatuh. Lebih tepatnya, sengaja dijatukan. Sudah dua jam Jaejoong memasak dan menerima semua omelan ibu mertuanya itu, tapi apa yang didapatkannya?

Drap- drap-

Drap-

Jaejoong menaiki anak tangga dengan suara keras. Ia sengaja melakukannya agar mereka semua tahu jika dirinya sedang kesal. Iapun membanting pintu kamarnya hingga Mr Jung menggeleng-geleng frustasi.

"Kau lihat apa yang sudah kau lakukan?" ia memelototi istrinya. Lalu menatap putra tertuanya dengan hangat, "Yun! Sana hibur istrimu! Dia pasti merasa kesal dan kelelahan karena ummamu terus merepotkannya sejak tadi.."

"Nee, appa~"

Yunhopun beranjak ke lantai atas.

Dengan satu tarikan, pintu kamar Jaejoong terbuka sedikit. Dilihatnya sosok cantik itu tengah berbaring tengkurap diatas ranjang. Napasnya agak menderu.

'Apa ia kelelahan?' pikir Yunho.

Iapun menutup pintunya perlahan-lahan. Lalu melangkah mendekati jaejoong. Namja tampan itu bisa melihat kulit betis Jaejoong yang putih mulus karena istrinya memang sering memakai celana baggy selutut sejak mereka menikah.

"Aku tahu kau sangat lelah hari ini!"

Yunho ingin sekali meletakan telapak tangannya dikaki Jaejoong. Ia ingin memijat kaki istrinya itu. Namun ia belum berani.

"Karena membolos pagi tadi, kau mendapatkan hukuman membersihkan toilet! Siangnya kau malah sempat bermain basket denganku. Kau juga menemani umma berbelaja selama berjam-jam sore ini. Dan sekarang.."

Yunho akhirnya memberanikan diri menyentuh kaki Jaejoong. Hangat.

"Aku tahu kau sedih saat Umma tak berhenti memarahimu!"

Yunho menggerak-gerakan tangannya, "Aku tahu kau pasti merasa sakit hati!" Yunho memijat kaki Jaejoong lebih keras karena masih tak bicara juga.

"Kenapa kau diam saja? Apa kau sangat marah?"

Jaejoong masih juga tak menjawab. Namja tampan itupun akhirnya merasa aneh, apalagi saat mendengar suara dengkuran Jaejoong. Begitu ia berpindah posisi dan melihat wajah istrinya, ternyata bocah enam belas tahun itu sudah mendekur nyenyak ke alam mimpi.

"Aigo, sejak tadi ternyata aku bicara sendirian!" Yunho mendesah kecewa.

Lalu menyempatkan diri membenarkan posisi tubuh Jaejoong agar tidak lagi tengkurap. Dengan lembut, iapun menyelampirkan selimut hingga sebatas dagu Jaejoong.

"Have a nice dream~" serunya sebelum mematikan lampu kamar Jaejoong.

**xxx**

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

**[ Married By Accident ]. . . . Bagian 7 **

**xxx**

Jaejoong terbangun dan mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya saat merasa bahwa seseorang tengah mengguncang-guncang tubuhnya.

"Jae ah~ bangun! Kita harus berangkat kesekolah.."

"Aku masih ngantuk~~~~" Jaejoong malah menyembunyikan wajahnya dengan bantal dan berguling hingga boneka beruang yang ada disisi kiri ranjangnya terjatuh kelantai.

"YAA! Boneka itu punya adikku?" Yunho langsung mengambilnya dan menempatkan beruang-beruang imut itu diatas meja rias. "Cepat mandi atau aku akan membopongmu kekamar mandi? Aku tidak main-main Jung Jaejoong!"

Tapi yang terdengar hanya suara dengkuran Jaejoong.

"Aish.." tanpa pikir panjang lagi. Yunho menarik selimut Jaejoong dan menangkup pinggangnya.

"YAAA! Mau apa kau?" Jaejoong berteriak saat tubuhnya digendong Yunho secara tiba-tiba seperti pasangan pengantin. "Cepat turunkan aku! Jung yunho! Turunkan aku!" kaki Jaejoong menendang-nendang kecil saat ia dipaksa masuk kedalam kamar mandi.

Yunho meletakan tubuh Jaejoong kedalam bath up dengan hati-hati meski Jaejoong terus meronta.

"Kau menyebalkan!" Jaejoong merengut saat ia dipaksa masuk kedalam bath up yang kosong.

"Aku-kan sudah bilang padamu kalau ucapanku tidak main-main!" Yunho terkekeh saat melihat wajah muridnya yang cemberut itu. "Ngomong-ngomong.. kau mandi sendiri atau perlu kumandikan, istriku tersayang?"

Jaejoong mendelik kesal, "Jangan ucapkan kata-kata itu! Aku merinding, TAU.."

Yunhopun menutup pintunya sambil tertawa-tawa. Entah sejak kapan ia jadi senang menggoda Jaejoong. Apalagi ketika pipi istrinya yang bandel itu sampai bersemu merah.

'Wajah Jaejoong memang sering memerah' pikir Yunho. Ia pernah melihatnya beberapa kali.

'Pertama ketika 'ngidam pertama' Jaejoong yang meminta es krim saat tengah malam, yang kedua ketika aku menciumnya dihari pernikahan, dan terakhir.. kami mereka berpelukan dilapangan gara-gara terjatuh kemaren..'

"Tak kusangka dia sangat cute jika sedang malu-malu!" Yunho pun beranjak untuk bergabung dengan orangtuanya.

**xxx**

"Siang nanti saudara-saudara kita akan datang! Jangan lupa untuk pulang cepat, Yun!" seru Mrs Jung. Sementara Yunho hanya mengangguk dan memakan sarapannya.

"Ah, Appa baru ingat." Mr Jung memberi yunho sebuah kartu nama. "Appa punya kenalan seorang dokter spesialis kandungan! Appa sudah membuat janji dengannya hari ini, jadi kau bisa datang dan memeriksakan kandungan Jaejoong tanpa perlu khawatir ada yang tahu!"

"Harus hari ini, Appa?" Yunho tercengang, ia merasa belum siap untuk melihat 'potret'anaknya didalam perut Jaejoong.

"Tentu saja! Jaejoong belum pernah memeriksakan kehamilannya. Bagaimana kalau ternyata ada apa-apa dengan kandungannya? Appa tidak mau itu terjadi!"

"Tapi.." mendadak Yunho jadi berdebar-debar.

"Periksa saja. Appa baru bisa lega kalau sudah mendengar hasil pemeriksaan jika cucu Appa memang benar-benar sehat. Jangan lupa, beli semua vitamin dan penguat kandungan."

"Nee~" Yunho mengangguk. Mrs Kim yang melihat ketegangan diraut wajah putranya langsung berkomentar.

"Apa tidak bisa ditunda dulu! Hari ini-kan ada pesta, sayang?"

"Tidak! Ini sudah terlalu telat untuk pemeriksaan pertama Jaejoong.." jawab Mr Kim dengan tegas dan tak ada yang berani membantah lagi.

**xxx**

Untuk pertama kalinya Jaejoong tidak berulah di sekolah. Ia menerima pelajaran dan tidak kabur lagi hari ini. Dan ini membuat hati Yunho merasa lega.

"Yunho, nanti sore kita ada rapat guru! Jangan lupa untuk datang," pak kepala sekolah tiba-tiba memberinya beberapa berkas. "Ini adalah susunan acara untuk kegiatan study banding bulan depan! Kelasmu belum menyerahkan perwakilan untuk menjadi panitia."

"Ah~ iya. Aku akan mengumumkannya segera, pak! Terimakasih sudah mengingatkan."

"Kita akan pergi kegunung untuk tiga hari. Karena bulan depan salju sudah mencair, kita bisa mengadakan api unggun dan malam keakraban. Ingat, kelasmu juga harus masuk dalam pembagian tugas.."

Yunho mengangguk. Lalu menghembuskan napasnya karena begitu banyak yang harus ia kerjakan belakangan ini. Apalagi ia juga harus terus 'menguntit' istrinya yang bandel itu. Tugasnya menjadi jauh lebih berat di tahun ini.

"Aku harus memberitahu Jaejoong!"

**xxx**

"Jadi kau akan rapat terlebih dulu?" Jaejoong masih terduduk didalam ruang kelasnya begitu semua murid sudah pulang.

"Rapat ini sangat penting! Tapi mungkin hanya dua jam, kau.. mau menungguku kan~ Jae?"

Jaejoong merengut, "Kalau begitu ijinkan aku pergi kerumah Jaerin nuna! Aku merindukannya."

"Tapi itu berbahaya, Jae! Bagaimana jika ada sekumpulan preman yang ingin menghajarmu lagi?" Yunho menggeleng, "Tidak! Aku tidak mengijinkannya!"

"Tapi rumahku tidak jauh dari sini, kau juga tahu Sae'nim!" jaejoong memelas, "Kalau kau tidak mau mengijinkannya! Aku akan marah padamu dan tidak mau tinggal bersamamu lagi." Ancam Jaejoong sambil memasang tampang galak yang lebih terlihat 'cute' dari pada terlihat 'menyeramkan'.

"YAA! Kau mengancamku?"

"Aku mengancammu karena kau menyebalkan! Pokoknya aku mau kerumah nuna daripada menunggumu disini.." Jaejoong sudah meraih tasnya dan berjalan keluar.

Yunho menahan tas Jaejoong dan membuat tubuh namja cantik itu tertarik kembali kehadapan Yunho. "Jae, mengertilah! Aku tidak bisa membiarkanmu kenapa-napa. Aku selalu merasa cemas setiap membiarkanmu berjalan sendiri. Kau bukanlah tipe yang bisa menjaga diri sendiri."

"Apa maksudmu?" Jaejoong menampik lengan Yunho yang menyentuh kedua lengannya. "Aku ini preman sekolah. Tak ada yang menang setiap mereka berkelahi denganku. Aku bisa ilmu bela diri. Aku bisa menjaga diriku! Jadi kka.."

"Itu sebelum kau hamil!"

Tangan Yunho meraba perut Jaejoong. "Itu sebelum 'dia' datang kedunia ini." Yunho menyentuh perut Jaejoong dan mendiamkan tangannya sesaat.

Jaejoong memalingkan wajahnya. Ia merasa malu dan berat setiap ia mengingat tentang bayi didalam kandungannya. Bayi yang telah membuat hidupnya berantakan. Bayi yang telah menghancurkan semua impian dan harapannya. Saat ini.. tak ada lagi Jaejoong yang bebas dan mandiri. Kemana-mana ia harus selalu dijaga.

"Apa karena aku tengah mengandung cucu dari sebuah keluarga terhormat?" mata Jaejoong berkaca-kaca. "Makanya kau peduli denganku?"

"Jae?"

"Aku ingin bebas. Sungguh ingin bebas.." Jaejoong menurunkan tangan yunho dari perutnya. "Tapi anak ini mengikatku! Anak dari benihmu telah membuatku sakit, Jung yunho! Kau membuat hidupku jatuh kedalam kegelapan. Dan harga ini jauh lebih mahal dari apapun yang bisa kau berikan padaku.."

Setitik kristal bening jatuh dari ujung mata bulat Jaejoong. Saat ia hendak pergi meninggalkan kelasnya. Ucapan yunho membuat jantungnya berhenti berdetak.

"Aku minta maaf.."

Jaejoong menghentikan langkahnya.

"Aku tahu aku salah. Aku telah membuatmu terkurung dalam sangkar yang tak kau inginkan." Yunho meremas tangannya sendiri hingga memerah. "Tapi ijinkan aku untuk melindungimu sekuat yang aku bisa. Ijinkan aku.. untuk menebus semua kesalahanku.."

"Aku akan belajar.. untuk menjadi appa yang baik untuk anak yang ada didalam perutmu. Aku juga akan belajar.. menjadi suami yang baik untukmu meski kau sama sekali tak mencintaiku.."

Entah kenapa, hati Yunho merasa sakit dan sedih sekali saat melihat punggung Jaejoong bergetar. "Aku tak mau melihat air matamu, Jae.."

Yunho menyeka air matanya yang tiba-tiba turun dan membasahi pipinya. "Aku tahu kata-kataku sama sekali tak bisa menyentuh hatimu yang sangat mengingkan kebebasan. Tapi aku harap.. kau mau memberiku kesempatan. Jadi kumohon.."

Yunho menyentuh pundak Jaejoong, "Tetaplah menungguku sampai aku selesai. Bukankah kita sudah berjanji pada Appa untuk memeriksakan kandunganmu bersama sore ini? Please Jae, jangan pergi sendirian. Untuk kali ini dengarkanlah permintaanku.."

Jaejoong terdiam. Ia hanya meremat tas selempangnya. "Kalau kau kangen dengan nunamu. Aku berjanji, sabtu ini.. aku akan mengantarmu kesana."

_"Kepada semua guru, diharapkan untuk segera masuk kedalam ruang rapat. Rapat study banding sekolah akan segera dimulai."_

"Aku pergi dulu!" Yunhopun berjalan pergi meninggalkan Jaejoong. Sejujurnya ia masih khawatir jika Jaejoong tidak mengindahkan ucapannya dan tetap pergi sendirian ketempat Jaerin nuna.

Berkali-kali ia melemparkan tatapannya kearah Jaejoong yang masih berdiri mematung didepan kelas. Seakan sedang berpikir.

_"Kali ini saja, dengarkanlah permintaanku.."_

**xxx**

Yunho tidak bisa berkonsentrasi selama rapat meski Yuchun dan Hyorim terus berkoar-koar dipodium setelah satu jam berlalu. Saking semangatnya mereka memberi ide-ide untuk persiapan study banding nanti, Yuchun dan Hyorim yang ditunjuk sebagai guru penanggung jawab mengusulkan untuk membuat acara khusus para guru.

"Kita akan mengadakan acara dansa berpasangan bersama para guru dari sekolah unggulan 'THE CATASTROPHE' di Jepang nanti." Hyorim terus mencuri-curi pandang kearah yunho. Namun guru tampan itu hanya terdiam dan memandang kearah jendela. Seakan rohnya tak disini.

_'Apa yang dia pikirkan? Kenapa Yunho tak menatapku yang sedang berbicara didepan?'_ pikir hyorim dengan wajah kesalnya.

"Apa ada tanggapan lagi? Aku akan dengan senang hati menerima ide-ide brilian lainnya." seru hyorim, lalu kembali beralih menatap Yunho. "Yun Sae'nim, apa Anda punya usul lain?" tanyanya, berusaha menarik kembali perhatian Yunho.

Guru tampan bermata musang itu hanya terdiam. Ia terus memikirkan sosok cantik yang sedang hamil itu.

"Bagaimana jika ia tidak menurut? Bagaimana jika dia memang pergi dan sekelompok bocah nakal menjahatinya? Atau justru memperkosanya?" pikiran Yunho semakin kacau dan tak terkendali. "Bagaimana dengan bayi kami? Aniya.. maksudku.. bayiku? Apa dia baik-baik saja?"

"Yun Sae'nim?" panggil Hyorim untuk ketiga kalinya. Kini semua orang diruangan memandang Yunho yang masih melamun. Namun tampaknya ia benar-benar tidak mendengarkan isi rapat kali ini.

"YUNHO Sae'nim?" bentak pak kepala sekolah padanya karena tidak bisa bersabar lagi.

"Mian pak kepala!" Yunho mendadak berdiri, "Aku harus segera pergi. Aku benar-benar minta maaf.." Yunho membungkuk dan berlari keluar ruang rapat dengan tergesa-gesa. Ia tak sabar lagi untuk mengecheck keadaan Jaejoong.

Yunho terus berlari menelusuri koridor kelas hingga ia sampai dikelas II-D. Napasnya terengah-engah ketika ia membuka pintu kelas dan mendapati sesosok namja tengah tertidur pulas sambil bersandar dimeja kelasnya. Ia menjadikan tas sekolahnya sebagai bantal. Posisi tidur Jaejoong sangat cute karena bibir cantiknya itu sedikit mengerucut.

Yunho terkekeh melihatnya. "Ia benar-benar tukang tidur.."

Yunho mengelus dadanya, "Jika kau benar-benar pergi, aku tidak bisa membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi padaku nantinya."

Yunho mendekati istrinya itu dan menyibak poni yang menutupi mata Jaejoong yang tertutup. Napasnya menderu dengan stabil. "Aku benar-benar mencemaskanmu, Jung jaejoong!"

Yunhopun mengangkat tubuh Jaejoong dan berusaha membuat tubuh Jaejoong naik ke punggungnya. Perlahan Yunho bangkit berdiri dan mulai berjalan. Dia mengapitkan tangan Jaejoong agar melingkar di lehernya.

"Karena kau benar-benar nakal hingga membuat siapapun mengkhawatirkanmu!" Yunho menyentuh pantat Jaejoong dengan kedua tangannya agar tubuh Jaejoong tidak merosot.

Jaejoong yang masih tertidur mulai menenggelamkan kepalanya ke ceruk leher Yunho. "Harus kuakui kalau kau memang cantik, istriku yang bandel!"

Wajah Yunho merona merah saat melihat bibir jaejoong hampir menempel dipipi kirinya. "Dan kau terlalu ringan untuk ukuran namja! Aku akan memaksamu untuk makan banyak. Lihat saja!"

Yunho terus berceloteh sambil membetulkan posisi Jaejoong yang berada di gendongannya. Ia berjalan keluar halaman sekolah menuju mobilnya yang sudah terparkir. Sama sekali tak sadar bahwa sejak tadi seseorang sudah mengikutinya.

"Yun, apa hubunganmu dengan murid nakal itu sebenarnya?" Hyorim menggigit bibirnya kuat-kuat saking cemberunya. "Aku harus mencari tahu.. ada apa sebenarnya?"

Mata Hyorim makin mendelik lebar saat melihat Yunho meletakan Jaejoong yang masih tertidur pulas dijog mobilnya. "Brengsek, mereka mau pergi kemana? Kenapa yunho melakukan itu pada murid menyebalkan itu?"

"Brengsek! Aku pasti bisa merebut Yunho." Hyorim menatap mobil Yunho yang sudah melaju dan menghilang dari pandangannya. "Karena hanya aku yang pantas menjadi nyonya Jung! Tidak ada yang lain.."

**xxx**

Jaejoong sempoyong dengan bibir mengerucut sempurna saat ia tiba-tiba dibangunkan Yunho dalam keadaan tertidur didalam mobil.

"Sungguh kau tidak melakukan apa-apa denganku tadi?" Jaejoong yang sedikit mengantuk masih saja protes.

"Aku berani bersumpah kalau aku hanya menggendongmu, jae! Aku sama sekali tidak melakukan apa-apa.." Yunho menggandeng tangan Jaejoong yang masih mengucep kedua matanya sambil menguap lebar. "Kau bisa tidur lagi setelah pemeriksaan ini! Aku berjanji!"

Yunho menarik tangan Jaejoong saat melihat sebuah ruangan yang sesuai dengan kartu namanya. "Dr Shim sudah menunggu kita! Ayo masuk kedalam."

Dengan setengah hati Jaejoong memasuki salah satu ruangan di klinik kandungan. Sejujurnya ia sedikit ragu. Tapi ia juga khawatir dengan keadaan anak yang tengah dia kandung.

"Selamat siang Mr & Mrs Jung. Sahabatku sudah memberitahu bahwa putranya Jung Yunho akan datang kemari bersama istrinya." Seorang namja beruban langsung menyodorkan tangannya dan menepuk punggung Yunho.

"Kau benar-benar mirip dengan appamu, Yunho!" Dr Shim tersenyum senang, "Aku sudah sepuluh tahun tidak bertemu dengannya karena kesibukanku diluar negeri. Ah- jadi ini istrimu.."

Jaejoong sedikit tegang saat melihat dokter tua dihadapannya itu. Ia kembali teringat ketika sang dokter memberitahunya pertama kali mengenai kehamilannya. Dan langsung merubah hidup Jaejoong dan nunanya dalam sekejap mata.

"Istrimu cantik sekali! Jadi benar.." Dr Shim memelankan volume suaranya, "..dia adalah seorang namja!"

Yunho mengangguk, "Benar, Dr Shim! Jaejoong-ah punya rahim didalam tubuhnya. Makanya kami ingin memeriksakan kandungannya."

"Kalau begitu berbaringlah." Dr Shim menepuk ranjang kecil didalam ruang pemeriksaannya. Disana ada monitor USG dan beberapa kabel yang terhubung kedalam benda yang mirip dengan televisi layar datar.

Jaejoongpun berbaring dengan perasaan gugup dan berdebar-debar. Begitupun dengan yunho. Ia hanya bisa berdiri disudut ruangan sambil melihat apa yang sedang dilakukan dokter pada Jaejoong dan bayinya.

"Berapa umurmu?" tanya dokter Shim saat ia memeriksa detak jantung Jaejoong dan mengukur tekanan darahnya.

"Enam belas." Jaejoong merasa sangat cemas, berkali-kali ia melemparkan tatapannya kearah Yunho.

"Enam belas?" Sang dokter terkejut lalu melirik kearah Yunho, "Ia masih terlalu muda untuk memiliki seorang bayi!?"

Yunho merasa malu sekarang. Perkataan dokter seakan menyindirnya dan menuduhnya telah melanggar undang-undang anak dibawah usia.

"Detak jantung dan tekanan darahmu normal. Tapi aku harus terus memantau kondisi tubuhmu karena Rahim seorang namja sangatlah beresiko, Jae."

Degup jantung Yunho dan Jaejoong sama-sama bertalu kencang. Rasa panik menjalari Jaejoong. "Beresiko?"

"Meski tubuhmu kuat dan sehat! Tapi belum tentu dengan bayi didalam tubuhmu." Dokter memasangkan alat diatas pusar Jaejoong yang sedikit membuncit. "Aku memperkirakan usianya belum sampai dua bulan.."

"Satu setengah bulan lebih tepatnya dok." Yunho akhirnya mendekati jaejoong. Sejak tadi ia menangkap ekspresi aneh dari wajah jaejoong. Namja cantik itu sedang ketakutan.

"Dia masih belum berbentuk. Tapi kalian bisa melihat bahwa 'bayi' kalian ada dan terus berkembang didalam perut ummanya."

Jaejoong dan Yunho sama-sama menatap layar monitor. Wajah mereka tercengang dan tak bisa berkedip selama beberapa saat. Ada perasaan aneh yang menelusup ketika mereka melihat 'sosok' kecil itu.

"i.. itu.. bayiku?" Jaejoong berusaha berbicara, matanya berkaca-kaca dan tak bisa menyembunyikan ekspresi gugup sekaligus bingung didalam hatinya.

"Iyaa.. itu calon bayimu! Aku masih belum bisa melihat jenis kelaminnya untuk saat ini.."

Bibir Jaejoong bergetar. Ia benar-benar syok saat melihat dengan mata sendiri bahwa ada sesuatu yang hidup didalam perutnya. Sesuatu yang tubuh dan berkembang.

Yunho yang melihat rasa gugup itu segera meremas tangan Jaejoong dengan lembut. Memberinya kekuatan melalui kehangatan tangannya. "Lalu apa yang harus kami lakukan agar Jaejoong dan 'bayi' kami bisa lahir dengan selamat dok?"

Dr Shim menurunkan baju yang semula memperlihatkan perut Jaejoong yang putih dan mulus. "Aku akan memberinya suplemen dan penguat kandungan. Aku juga memintamu untuk memantau terus asupan makanan dan susu kehamilan yang harus selalu diminum Jaejoong."

Dr Shim memberikan secarik kertas kepada Yunho. "Konsultasi denganku setiap dua minggu sekali! Dan jangan mengkonsumsi minuman beralkohol atau kau akan membunuh dirimu atau janinmu, Jae!"

Dr Shim menyipitkan matanya kearah Jaejoong, "Aku sempat mengukur kadar alcohol dalam darahmu! Sepertinya dulu kau pemabuk yang cukup handal."

Yunho langsung berdecak kesal, mata sipitnya menata Jaejoong dengan tajam. "Aku akan selalu mengawasinya, dok! Aku berjanji.."

Dr Shim tersenyum, "Ajaklah istrimu jalan-jalan, Yun! Aku menangkap sinyal stress dalam wajahnya. Ingat, stress yang berlebihan bisa membuatnya keguguran."

Baik Yunho maupun jaejoong tercengang kaget dengan kata-kata 'keguguran' yang diucapkan dokter Shim.

"Nee, arraso dok..''

**xxx**

Jaejoong tidak bisa memejamkan matanya lagi. Rasa kantuk yang semula melandanya hilang tak berbekas ketika mengingat penjelasan dokter.

"Kau tak usah cemas, aku akan menemanimu dan tak akan membiarkanmu sendirian menanggung semua ini.." Yunho masih menggengam tangan Jaejoong yang terasa dingin setelah pemeriksaan tadi. Sementara tangan yang lainnya tengah menyetir menuju kediaman keluarga Jung.

Jaejoong tak menjawab, ia hanya memandang bungkusan yang cukup besar dibelakang jognya. Bungkusan berwarna coklat itu berisi vitamin dan susu penguat kandungan yang harus ia minum setiap hari. Juga obat untuk mengurangi rasa mual setiap ia mencium bau aroma makanan.

"Mulai saat ini, ijinkan aku untuk bertanggung jawab atas semua kebutuhanmu!"

"Ijinkan aku.." Yunho menghirup udara dan menghembuskannya dalam-dalam, "Untuk menjaga dan merawat anak kita meski kau sama sekali tak mencintaiku. Apa kau.. bersedia?"

Jaejoong perlahan-lahan menatap mata Yunho yang sedang menoleh kearahnya. Ditengah rajutan benang biru kehitam-hitaman diatas langit sana. Untuk pertama kalinya, Jaejoong tersenyum dengan sepenuh hati pada namja yang telah menjadi suaminya itu.

"Kalau kau melanggar janjimu, aku tak segan-segan untuk membunuhmu~ Yun Sosaengnim!" serunya dengan seringai mengerikan.. khas Jaejoong.

**xxx**

Sementara itu, didalam sebuah rumah bergaya oriental. Seorang namja jangkung tengah membantu ummanya memasak dengan meletakan piring-piring untuk makan malam mereka.

"Minie ah, panggil Appamu sana!"

"Baik umma!" Changminpun berjalan menuju ruang kerja sang Appa yang baru saja sampai kerumah satu jam yang lalu.

"Appa, makanan sudah siap! Umma sudah menunggu dimeja makan!?" Changmin membuka pintu ruang kerja Appanya. Beliau kini tengah memeriksa catatan rumah sakit yang tersebar berantakan diatas meja.

"Baiklah! Tapi sepertinya Appa ingin mandi dulu, kalian duluan saja.." Shim Appapun keluar dari ruangan menuju kamar mandi didalam kamar. Changmin hanya bisa menggerutu melihat kesibukan Appanya selama ini.

"Berapa pasien-sih yang ditangani Appa sampai ia hampir tak punya waktu untukku?!" Changmin yang sedang penasaran langsung mengambil beberapa berkas yang tersebar diatas meja kerja Appanya. Matanya menatap dokumen-dokumen kandungan dari pasien yang sedang ditangani Appanya.

"Tidak ada yang special!" saat ingin meletakan kembali dokumen berharga itu. Matanya menangkap sebuah nama yang membuat hatinya mencelos dan dadanya hampir meledak.

"Aku pasti salah!?" Changmin mendelik saat melihat nama yang membuat dahi dan alisnya mengerut.

"Jung Jaejoong? 16 tahun?" mulutnya menganga lebar.

"Ini.." iapun segera mencari dokumen kesehatan yang lain dengan serabutan hingga beberapa berkas semakin tercecer dan jatuh kelantai.

_Jung Jaejoong- _

_Istri dari Jung Yunho-_

_Male Pregnancy- _

_Positif Hamil-_

"Usia kandungan?" Changmin membekap mulutnya tak percaya. "SATU SETENGAH BULAN?"

**xxx**

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

Jaejoong memasang wajah sebal karena ulah sanak saudara Yunho yang datang dalam pesta penyambutan keluarga baru sebagai tradisi lanjutan setelah resepsi pernikahan.

"Dasar keluarga glamor," keluh jaejoong. Mereka semua kini tertawa terbahak-bahak sambil membicarakan 'menantu baru' dari keluarga Jung yang masih sangat belia itu.

Jaejoong merasa seperti patung yang sedang dipamerkan, ia tidak menyukai suasana ramai ini. Membuat dirinya ingin muntah. Jaejoong segera menaiki tangga dan berjalan menuju kamarnya. Tidak menunggu Yunho yang tak tahu berada dimana saat itu.

.

**[ Married By Accident ]**

**.**

**.**

**Bagian 8**

.

.

.

"Sedang minum apa?" Changmin mengambil kursinya dan meletakannya disamping Jaejoong. Tanpa perlu ijin dari namja cantik itu, ia sudah meletakan bekal makan siangnya diatas meja Jaejoong.

"Susu!" Jaejoong menjawab sekenanya. Ia lebih tertarik pada rombongan guru yang sedang berjalan menuju gymnasium. Yunho salah satunya. Namja tampan berusia 26 tahun itu sedang membawa segepok buku dikedua tangannya.

"Apa aku salah dengar?" Changmin memasukan lobster goreng kedalam mulut lebarnya. "Sulit dipercaya kalau seorang preman sekolah yang telah menorehkan banyak catatan kriminal dibuku hitam masih meminum sebotol susu?"

Mata bulat hazel milik Jaejoong langsung menyipit. Yunho menyuruhnya meminum susu kehamilannya itu tiga kali sehari. Namja tampan itu akan marah padanya jika ia tidak meminum susu yang sudah disiapkan Yunho dengan susah payah itu.

"Aku tidak berselera makan, makanya mengganti dengan susu.." Jaejoong segera meletakan botol minumannya kedalam tas. Ia baru saja hendak pergi kalau bukan karena ucapan Changmin padanya.

"Aku sudah tahu rahasiamu.."

Jaejoong menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap curiga pada Changmin yang tiba-tiba saja mendekatinya. Namja bertubuh jangkung itu sudah berdiri dan menarik tangannya keluar kelas.

"Apa maumu?" Jaejoong menampik tangan changmin darinya begitu mereka sudah berada di salah satu ruang kelas kosong.

"Hmm.." Changmin tersenyum, "Aku sudah tahu semuanya, Kim Jaejoong! Atau mungkin aku lebih pantas memanggilmu dengan sebutan..." Changmin menyilangkan kedua tangannya didada. "Mrs Jung!"

Mata Jaejoong membulat, "Aa..."

"Juga tentang sosok mungil yang berdiam didalam perutmu!"

Jaejoong menggeleng, "Kau ini bicara apa?"

"Masih ingat dengan Dr Shim yang kau temui kemaren? Dia adalah Appaku!"

Jaejoong membuka setengah mulutnya, shock. "Changmin! Ini.."

"Aku akan memberitahukannya pada kepala sekolah dan membuat berita ini di mading sekolah! Bukankah ini berita fenomenal? Semua orang disekolah ini akan mengenangku dan memujiatas kesuksesanku menguak aib seorang preman sekolah dan guru teladan yang berkharisma?" Changmin terkekeh senang. Membuat Jaejoong semakin panik.

"Changmin, tolong! Jangan lakukan itu.. aku.."

"Kenapa? Kau tak mau suami teladanmu dikeluarkan dari sekolah?"

Namja jangkung itu mulai berjalan keluar menuju ruang pak kepala. Tapi Jaejoong dengan sigap menarik tangannya dan memohon sekali lagi.

"Changmin! Kumohon jangan lakukan itu! Aku akan berikan apapun yang kau minta! Aku mohon Changmin!"

"Sayangnya, yang paling kuinginkan saat ini hanyalah mempublikasikan skandal terlarang dari guru-guru menyebalkan disekolah!" Changmin tetap melangkahkan kakinya kearah kantor pak kepala. Dengan bingung, Jaejoong berlari keluar sekolah. Ia berniat memberitahu nunanya. Karena hanya nunanya yang bisa membantu Yunho saat ini, pikirnya.

.

.

**xxx**

.

.

Changmin mengetuk pintu ruang pak kepala. Dengan dada berdebar, ia meremas surat keterangan kehamilan yang berada didalam saku celananya.

"Masuk!" seru pak kepala dari dalam. Namja bertubuh jangkung itupun memutar kenop pintu dengan tangan sedikit gemetar.

"Ada apa Changmin?" pak kepala mendongakan wajahnya dibalik kaca mata bulatnya. Ia sedang memeriksa berkas study banding.

"Hmm.. ada yang ingin saya bicarakan dengan pak kepala! Ini sangat penting! Perihal.. Yun sae'nim."

"Yunho?" pak kepala mengerutkan dahinya, "Kalau begitu silahkan duduk! Bel sekolah akan berbunyi sebentar lagi, kau tak akan punya banyak waktu disini kalau tidak cepat-cepat mengatakannya!"

Changmin mengangguk, lalu merebahkan dirinya dikursi depan pak kepala. Dengan perasaan tegang ia mengambil surat kehamilan itu dari sakunya. "Inii..."

"Pak kepala, ini daftar study banding kelas III-D!" yunho menyembulkan kepalanya masuk begitu saja tanpa mengetuk. Changmin yang sedikit kaget, kembali menyembunyikan surat kehamilan Jaejoong itu didalam sakunya.

Yunho sedikit terperajat. Ia tak menyangka jika didalam kantor pak kepala sedang ada tamu. "Ah, mian... saya tak bermaksud mengganggu!"

"Tidak apa-apa, Yunho Sae'nim!" kepala sekolah berkepala botak itu mengangguk, "Serahkan padaku dan kau bisa pergi setelahnya!"

"Baik!" Yunho segera meletakan berkas studi banding diatas meja pak kepala. Ia sempat melirik wajah Changmin yang tampak pucat dan berkeringat. 'Ada apa dengannya?' pikir Yunho. Sosaengnim tampan itu dan segera keluar setelahnya.

"Baiklah, Changmin! Sekarang ceritakan apa yang ingin kau katakan tentang Yunho Sae'nim!?" seru pak kepala kembali melanjutkan obrolan yang tertunda.

Changmin menggeleng dan segera berdiri secepat mungkin. "Mian, Sir!"

Ia membungkuk hormat dan berlari keluar secepat mungkin. Entah kenapa lidahnya menjadi kelu. Kata-kata yang sudah dirancang didalam kepalanya akhirnya membeku. Dengan satu gebrakan, ia sudah kembali kedalam kelas dengan nafas tergesa-gesa.

_'Kenapa aku tak bisa mengatakan apapun? Kemana Shim Changmin yang egois yang rela melakukan apapun untuk meraih popularitas disekolah?'_

"Dimana Jaejoong?" tanyanya pada Junsu yang sedang mengobrol dengan teman lainnya.

"Entahlah! Tapi aku melihatnya keluar dari gedung sekolah! Ia berlari kearah jalan disana.." Junsu menunjuk sebuah jalan dari jendela kelasnya. "Memangnya ada apa? Kau terlihat lusuh, Min?"

Changmin tak menjawab dan kembali berlari mengejar Jaejoong. Untung namja cantik itu masih berada didalam kompleks sekolahan. Ia bisa melihat jaejoong tersengal-sengal dibawah sebuah pohon besar dekat lapangan parkir.

_'Kenapa melihatnya sedih membuat dadaku terasa sesak?'_

"Jaejoong? Kau tidak apa-apa?" Changmin sediki panik saat melihat namja cantik itu menyentuh perutnya. Wajahnya memekik kesakitan.

"Bisaahh.. hah.. hah.. kau panggilkann.. hah.. hahh.." keringat Jaejoong mengalir dari pelipisnya. "Yunhooo…"

"Akan kupanggilkan dia!"

Tanpa pikir panjang lagi, Changmin segera bergegas memanggil Yunho.

.

**xxx**

.

.

"Sudah tidak sakit?" Yunho mengelus perut Jaejoong karena namja cantik itu terus memegangi perutnya. "Apa kita perlu kerumah sakit?"

Jaejoong menggeleng, "Sudah lebih baik!"

Ia tak menyangka, hampir sepuluh menit ia menahan rasa sakit seorang diri. Tapi hanya dengan sentuhan dari tangan Yunho pada perutnya, rasa sakit itu tiba-tiba saja lenyap.

"Aku kaget sekali saat Changmin berteriak-teriak seperti orang gila diruang guru!" Yunho tersenyum, "Dia tidak mengatakan apapun dan hanya menggeretku kepojok halaman! Ternyata istriku sedang kesakitan!"

Jaejoong masih memegangi perutnya. Ada satu hal yang sejak pagi tadi terus ditahannya. Ia menyentuh lengan kanan Yunho dan meremasnya. "Yun?"

"Apa? Masih sakit?"

Jaejoong menggeleng, justru kini matanya malah jadi berbinar-binar ketika memandang suami tampannya.

"Ada apa? Kenapa tatapanmu begitu?"

Jaejoong menggigit bibirnya sendiri. "Ak.. akku.. mau sphagetti!"

Mata sipit Yunho makin mengecil. "Sphagetti?"

Jaejoong mengangguk, "Tapi kau yang harus memasaknya untukku! Kau mau kan?"

Untuk pertama kalinya Yunho sadar jika istrinya itu mulai merasakan ngidam kembali. Dulu es krim. Sekarang.. Sphagetti? Ia hanya bisa tercengang. Shock.

.

.

Entah apa yang terjadi dengan Jung Jaejoong? Setelah pulang dari sekolah, ia malah duduk diam sambil mengayun-ngayunkan kedua kakinya bersama Taemin. Meski wajah dinginnya masih membuatnya terlihat seperti preman, namun perutnya yang sedikit membuncit membuatnya terlihat lucu dan menggemaskan.

Dasar orang hamil.

"Ternyata benar juga kata orang," Taemin meneguk jus jeruk buatannya. Ia tak berhenti memandangi Jaejoong. "Kalau orang hamil terlihat makin cantik dan bersinar!"

Jaejoong tak mengubrisnya. Matanya tak bisa lepas dari apa yang dilakukan Yunho pada sphagett itu. Berkali-kali ia hampir meledakkan dapur.

"Uhukk.. uhukk.." Yunho tampak kepayahan dengan keringat bercucuran. Telihat sangat lucu.

"YAA! Hyung? Aku tak akan mau memakan masakanmu yang penuh dengan keringat itu?" Taemin mulai mengomel. Ia lebih tertarik kepada kakak iparnya dibanding dengan kakak kandungnya sendiri. Menjadi seperti jaejoong adalah impiannya.

Setelah dua jam penuh Yunho berusaha, akhirnya dengan penuh kemenangan iapun memberikan piring berisi sphagetti yang baru selesai dimasaknya diatas meja makan.

"Ini! Coba kau rasakan bagaimana rasanya?" wajah Yunho tampak kotor. Dahinya terkena mayones dan hidungnya terkena saos.

"Kenapa warnanya abu-abu begini? Kenapa tidak merah?" Taemin memprotes begitu melihat hasil masakan Yunho. Karena sang umma sedang mengunjungi keluarga jauh, mau tak mau ia harus rela menerima masakan Yunho sebagai makan malam mereka.

"Aku membuat ini bukan untukmu!" Yunho menjulurkan lidahnya. Ia kini memfokuskan perhatiannya pada Jaejoong. Melihat senyum dibibir istrinya membuatnya berbunga-bunga.

Ketiganya kini terdiam. Gerakan tangan Jaejoong membuat perhatian Taemin dan Yunho mengarah padanya. Dengan satu suapan besar, sphagetti itu masuk kedalam mulut mungil Jaejoong.

"Aamm.." serunya sambil mengunyah dengan cepat. Yunho hanya bisa berdebar-debar menunggu reaksi Jaejoong.

"Bagaimana? Enak?"

Jaejoong mengangguk dan kembali mengambil suapan yang besar. "Enak!"

Buru-buru Taemin dan Yunho mengambil bagian untuk mencicipi sphagettinya. Dan..

"Uhhhukk…" Taemin langsung menyambar gelas dan meminum isinya. "Pedassss!"

"Kebanyakan ladaa… uhukk.." Yunho kembali kedapur untuk memuntahkan makanannya. "Jae, apanya yang enak? Ini pedas? Aku terlalu banyak memberi lada!"

"Tidak, ini enak! Sungguh?" ia malah mengaduk-aduk sphagettinya dan menambahkan sambal pedas. Yunho mengamati namja cantik itu dan terus saja memakannya. 'Apa ini karena ia sedang hamil? Aigo, ia terlihat sangat menggemaskan!'

Jaejoong memakannya dengan lahap. Ia tak membiarkan sedikipun tersisa. Ia melahap semuanya sampai habis.

"Boleh aku minta lagi?" Jaejoong mengulurkan piring hasil jilatannya kepada Yunho.

"Omo Jae, jangan terlalu banyak! Kasihan aegya.." Yunho meletakan segelas air didepan Jaejoong. "Makanan yang terlalu pedas dan asin tidak baik untukmu!"

"Pokoknya aku mau lagi!" Jaejoong mulai cemberut. Jung Yunho hanya pasrah. Sepertinya Jung jaejoong sudah dikuasai sang aegya. Ia terlihat agak 'aneh' belakangan ini. Kini dirinya tampak asyik dengan kegiatannya. Menghabiskan sphagetti sewajan penuh.

.

.

"Jadi Changmin sudah tahu?" Yunho membantu Jaejoong merebahkan dirinya diatas ranjangnya. Ia terlalu banyak makan dan membuatnya jadi kesulitan untuk berjalan.

"Kupikir ia sudah memberitahunya pada kepala sekolah! Ternyata ia hanya ingin menggertakku saja.." Jaejoong mengelus perutnya. Penuh dan kekenyangan. Ia sampai susah untuk bernafas.

"Tidak! Ia benar-benar memberitahukannya pada pak kepala.." Yunho sudah membantu jaejoong bersandar diatas kasurnya. Ia meletak bantal dibelakang punggung Jaejoong. "Tapi tampaknya ia berubah pikiran!"

"Dia pria yang baik! Meski ucapannya agak frontal!" Jaejoong mengambil sebuah pil penguat kandungan dari dalam laci. "Sabtu ini kau janji akan mengajakku ketempat nuna! Kau tidak lupakan?"

Yunho mengangguk. "Tentu saja! Aku juga bermaksud mengajak kalian tamasya! Kau mau?"

"Tamasya?" mata bulat Jaejoong berkedip-kedip lucu.

"Ne, Tamasya di Taman Bermain! Kupikir naik kereta gantung akan sangat menyenangkan! Atau kau mau ke Namsan Tower? Kita bisa melihat seluruh pemandangan kota Seoul?"

Perlahan-lahan senyum Jaejoong mengembang. "Aku.. tak pernah pergi kesana. Apa kau.. sungguh mau mengajakku?"

"Tentu saja! Aegyaku harus mengenal kota kelahiran Appanya! Jadi malam ini kau harus istirahat.."

Jaejoong mengangguk senang. Hatinya berdebar-debar cukup lama. "Tentu! Aku akan istirahat dengan baik!"

Hatinya kini penuh dengan kegembiraan. Entah kenapa, ini terlihat seperti ajakan kencan! Bukan begitu?

.

.

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

Jaejoong tak pernah menyangka, jika dirinya benar-benar mengunjungi salah satu bangunan paling terkenal di Seoul. Sebuah menara komunikasi yang tingginya kurang-lebih 479,7 meter dpl. Dengan mata kepalanya sendiri, ia bisa melihat seluruh wilayah Seoul dari puncak menara.

"Nuna, ini indah sekali!" Jaejoong ternganga melihat bangunan menjulang tinggi itu. Rambutnya berderai saat angin menari-nari, menyampik poninya.

Sang nuna tak kalah heboh, Jaerin sudah berlari kesana kemari dengan ponsel ditangannya. Mengabadikan kenangannya disegala spot. "Jaejoong~ah! Sini! Nuna belum memfoto kamu dan Yunho!"

"Tidak mau.." Jaejoong mempoutkan bibirnya. Ia malu melihat kelakukaan nunanya. "Aku tidak senorak nuna! Aku tak suka difoto.."

Sebagai sosok yang pengertian pada kakak iparnya, Yunho menggenggam jemari Jaejoong dan menariknya menuju Jaerin. "Ayolah, Jae! Untuk kenang-kenangan kita.."

Jemari lentik Jaejoong terasa halus ditangannya. Rasanya sangat cocok berada didalam genggaman tangan Yunho. Ia bahkan tak berpikir untuk melepasnya meski Jaejoong berusaha menarik tangannya.

"Sakittt…" Jaejoong mengeluh.

Saat istrinya berkata begitu, Yunhopun harus rela melepaskan kelembutan yang ada dalam genggaman tangannya itu.

'Bagaimana bisa seorang preman sekolah memiliki tangan yang begitu indah, halus dan mulus seperti dirinya? Apa tidak salah?'

**"Hana… dull.. sett…"**

**Clikk~**

**Jaejoong sukses terpotret dengan wajah yang murung dan mata terpejam. Meski termasuk foto yang jelek, tapi Yunho berniat untuk mencetak fotonya. Ia berniat untuk menunjukkan pada sang aegyanya tentang bagaimana perilaku 'ummanya' suatu hari nanti.**

**.**

**.**

**[ Married By Accident ]**

**.**

**.**

**Bagian 9**

**.**

**.**

"Wuahhh ~" mereka bertiga berteriak bersama dari atas menara ini. Tampak gembira saat melihat pemandangan kota dari atas kereta gantung.

"Omo! Aku seperti mau terbang! Kyaaa..." Jaerin benar-benar gembira. Sebagai pelatih tinju dan kepala keluarga Kim, Jaerin harus membesarkan klub dan adik semata wayangnya itu seorang diri. Ia hampir tak pernah merasakan 'udara luar' sedikitpun. Inilah yang membuatnya sangat senang ketika Yunho mengajaknya ke Namsan Park.

"Rasanya seolah-olah.. seluruh beban dipundakku agak meringan.."

Yunho ikut senang jika Jaejoong dan nunanya bisa terhibur dengan semua ini. Berkali-kali ia memperhatikan ekspresi wajah Jaejoong yang tak biasanya. Namja cantik itu sering tersenyum sambil menyentuh beberapa pahatan kayu atau boneka mini berbentuk gajah saat mereka melewati toko cinderamata. Setiap melihat semua itu, pipinya akan memerah dan tersenyum malu-malu.

'Apa sih yang dia pikirkan?'

Rasa hangat itu perlahan-lahan merajuk dan terasa semakin kuat dihati Yunho. _'Aku akan melindungimu! Aku akan menjagamu! Karena kau sudah memasuki relung terbesar didalam kehidupanku. Relung yang menjerat kita.. untuk menjaga buah hati yang telah datang kedunia ini tanpa disengaja..'_

"Nuna, aku mau boneka gajah dari serabut kelapa itu! Nuna, tolong belikan.."

Lamunan Yunho membuyar saat mendengar suara Jaejoong yang merengek-rengek. Namja cantik itu mungkin lupa tentang predikatnya sebagai anak brandalan semenjak kedatangan 'sang bayi'. Bayi yang tumbuh didalam perutnya. Bayi yang berhasil merubah beberapa sifat kasarnya atau justru memunculkan sifat aslinya yang telah lama terpendam.

"Aduh, jae! Kau kan sudah punya suami yang kaya, masa kau masih minta pada nuna sih?" Jaerin sengaja berbicara dengan suara yang keras agar Yunho bisa mendengarnya. Namja tampan itu hanya tersenyum sambil menggeleng-geleng melihat tingkah laku keduanya. Kedua kakak beradik ini selalu saja membuatnya tertawa.

Jaerin yang 'tomboy', blak-blakan dan selalu _to the point_! Sementara Jaejoong 'sang adik' justru terlihat angkuh, cuek padahal ingin selalu diperhatikan dan dimanja. Dengan penuh kesabaran, ia berjalan kearah Jaejoong.

"Kenapa tidak minta padaku?" Yunho menyilangkan kedua tangannya didada. Sambil menatap kedua mata bulat nan indah dihadapannya, Yunho mendecak kagum karena kecantikan murid sekaligus istrinya itu. "Padahal kalau kau minta padaku, aku pasti akan membelikannya!"

Jaejoong memalingkan wajahnya kesamping, "Kalau aku minta padamu, kau pasti meminta yang macam-macam padaku!"

Yunho tak bisa lagi menyembunyikan tawanya. Jaejoongnya sungguh lucu.

"Meminta macam-macam?" Yunho menaikan alisnya, lalu mengangguk dan terkikik lagi.

"Kau benar! Aku akan meminta sesuatu sebagai bayarannya!"

Senyuman Yunho memudar dan dengan cepat menyambar pipi Jaejoong tanpa meminta izin terlebih dahulu pada pemiliknya.

Jaejoong masih berkedip-kedip lugu saat pipinya terasa basah akibat sentuhan bibir seseorang. Sementara Yunho sudah kabur dan lari terbirit-birit memasuki toko cinderamata.

"YAA! JUNG YUNHO BRENGSEK!" Jaejoong sudah berlari mengejar Yunho dan memukuli 'suaminya' itu. "Kau harus membelikan aku semua yang aku suka karena kau sudah mengambil ciuman dariku! Pokoknya aku mau sepeda gunung, jaket kulit yang bagus dan mahal, sepatu boot keluaran Toni moly, juga racket badminton kualitas tinggi!"

Yunho melongo sambil memeluk boneka gajah yang tadi diminta Jaejoong. "Kenapa jadi minta yang mahal-mahal? Bukannya tadi kau cuma minta boneka dari serabut kelapa ini?"

"Siapa suruh sudah menciumku? Pokoknya kau harus membelikanku semua itu!"

Jaejoong telah berubah menjadi kekanak-kanakan. Tapi itu membuatnya terlihat lebih manis. Meski penampilannya masih seperti pemuda cantik dengan kemeja kotak-kotak dan jeans bocel, tapi 'aura' yang dikeluarkan sang aegya telah membuatnya semakin bersinar.

Yunho sering mendengar ucapan Taemin, adik laki-lakinya yang terpesona pada Jaejoong. Bahwa orang hamil terlihat lebih bersinar dari sebelumnya. Apalagi kecantikan jaejoong tak bisa dipungkiri siapapun.

"Tapi aku hanya mencium pipimu sebentar?"

"Itu sama saja!" Jaejoong sudah merengut dan mengambil sebuah lampu berbentuk rusa yang bisa menyala disaat gelap. "Aku juga mau lampu ini!"

"Habis sudah gajiku bulan ini!" Yunho memeriksa dompetnya. Ia harus memberi salam perpisahan kepada semua uang gajiannya itu.

Dengan sesuka hati, Jaejoong mengambil semua cinderamata yang dia suka dan menyuruh Yunho untuk membayarnya.

"Seharusnya tadi aku mencium bibirmu, bukan pipimu.." keluh Yunho dan segera mendapatkan tatapan mematikan dari 'sang istri'.

xxx

"Dia pasti kelelahan setelah membuatmu bangkrut seperti itu!" Jaerin merapihkan poni Jaejoong yang tertidur disampingnya. Mereka sedang berada didalam mobil Yunho untuk perjalanan pulang.

"Dia terus berlarian kesegala arah, memakan apapun yang disuka dan mengambil segala yang diinginkannya!" Jaerin merapihkan posisi tidur Jaejoong yang tidak layak untuk 'ibu hamil' karena terlalu menekuk perutnya.

"Kau harus mengajarkan dia cara tidur yang benar!" Jaerin meluruskan kaki Jaejoong, "Apa kalian tidur satu ranjang?"

Yunho menatap istrinya dari balik kaca mobil. Wajah tertidur Jaejoong sangat unik, kepalanya berkali-kali mengenai kaca mobil. Tidurnya sangat jelek dan suara dengkurannya terlalu keras.

"Seharusnya kau membaca banyak buku tentang kehamilan! Sebagai suami kau harus paham kesulitan Jaejoong, dia harus menerima semua ujian ini dengan membawa perut yang sangat berat.."

Jaerin menyandarkan punggungnya pada sandaran kursi mobil. Ia terus memperhatikan 'kelakuan' tidur sang adik. "Kami hanya hidup berdua sejak kecil! Aku hidup bersama umma sewaktu usiaku lima tahun. Umma adalah wanita pekerja seks paling cantik dikala itu. Hingga suatu hari ia shock saat mengetahui tentang kehamilan keduanya. Dengan segala cara ia membunuh 'calon anak' didalam perutnya.."

Yunho mendengarkan cerita Jaerin sambil menyetir. Ia tak menyangka jika kehidupan kedua orang dikursi belakangnya sangat menyedihkan.

"Umma sampai meminum banyak alcohol dan segala macam obat-obatan penggugur kandungan. Tapi tetap saja.. Jaejoong lahir meski tak diinginkan!" Jaerin meneteskan air mata saat melihat wajah tertidur Jaejoong.

"Hari ketika ia melahirkannya, umma pergi begitu saja. Meninggalkan kami.." Jaerin menghapus air matanya, "Dan saat itu aku bersumpah untuk membesarkan Jaejoong apapun yang terjadi.."

Yunho menoleh kearah Jaejoong. Setiap gerakan Jaejoong terlihat lugu dan sangat polos meski bibirnya agak sedikit terbuka. Mungkin dia terlalu lelah hari ini.

Beberapa tindikan juga tampak dibagian telinganya, tapi sejauh itu.. dia adalah sosok tercantik yang penah Yunho lihat. Bahkan mengalahkan kecantikan seorang wanita sekalipun. Kecantikannya sangat 'unik', 'berbeda' dan juga 'berbahaya'.

"Tak kusangka jika 'perbuatan' umma yang menginginkan 'kematiannya' saat dalam kandungan justru memberikan Jaejoong kemampuan istimewa yang dimiliki seorang perempuan! Aku baru tahu keika dokter memvonisnya hamil satu bulan kala itu.."

Yunho menghentikan laju mobilnya ketika mereka sudah sampai dirumah Jaerin.

"Dan aku tak akan memaafkan siapapun yang mencoba menyakitinya! Termasuk kau, Yunho.."

Yunho mengantarkan kakak iparnya iu sampai depan rumah yang telah bergabung dengan klub tinju.

"Aku harap kau bisa menjaganya, hanya dia yang aku punya didunia ini.." Jaerin menatap sekilas kearah mobil Yunho, dimana Jaejoong sedang tertidur pulas tanpa tahu pembicaraan sang kakak dan suaminya.

"Aku tidak akan menyakitinya! Aku berjanji!" Yunho memantapkan dirinya, menyakinkan Jaerin bahwa dia bisa diandalkan.

Jaerin tersenyum, "Jangan kecewakan aku!"

Gadis cantik berkulit coklat itupun akhirnya masuk kedalam rumah dengan tas jinjing penuh barang pemberian Jaejoong. Adik laki-lakinya itu memang membelikannya banyak hadiah, tapi tetap saja Yunho yang harus membayar semua itu.

"Nuna?" Yunho memanggilnya kembali sebelum Jaerin benar-benar menutup pintu rumahnya.

"Ne?"

Yunho tersenyum manis saat memandang kearah Jaerin, "Terimakasih sudah membesarkan Jaejoong! Kini giliran aku yang akan menjaganya, aku berjanji padamu.."

Jaerin mengangguk dan mengacungkan jempolnya sebelum benar-benar melambaikan tangan dan menutup pintunya. Entahlah, mungkin adiknya itu memang telah menemukan sosok yang tepat dan bisa mengubah sedikit sifatnya yang 'senang bergulat' dengan marabahaya. Semoga saja!

xxx

Yunho kembali melajukan mobilnya menuju perjalan pulang. Berkali-kali ia melirik kebelakang, mengecheck apa posisi Jaejoong sesuai dengan apa yang dikatakan Jaerin nuna sepanjang jalan. Ia tidak boleh membiarkan jaejoong sampai menekan perutnya hingga membahayakan calon anak mereka.

"Mungkin tidak apa-apa jika kali ini kita menginap dimobil! Aku ingin bersamamu semalam saja.." Yunho menghentikan mobilnya tak jauh dari komplek rumahnya. Ia mengunci dan menutup semua jendela mobil dengan benar. Setelah itu dirinya pindah kebelakang, kesamping Jaejoong. Istri sekaligus wali muridnya.

"Apa hari ini kau senang?" Yunho menyandarkan kepala Jaejoong dipundaknya. Namja cantik itu sedikit mengeluh namun tetap terpejam. Beberapa kali kepalanya bergerak, mencari kenyamanan.

Yunho sangat puas bisa melihat sosoknya dari jarak sedekat itu. "Aku tak tahu jika masa kecilmu bersama nuna sangat menyedihkan!"

Yunho mengamati setiap detail wajah istrinya. Disentuhnya mata, hidung, bibir dan dagu sang istri. "Bagaimana jika kukatakan kalau aku.."

Yunho menggigit bibir bawahnya dan meremas jemarinya sendiri, "..telah jatuh cinta padamu!"

"Ngghh.." Jaejoong mengeluh. Tidurnya sedikit terganggu karena Yunho terus saja berbicara dan mengelus hidung dan bibirnya.

"Bagaimana denganmu, Jae? Apa kau juga menyukaiku?" Yunho memainkan bulu mata Jaejoong dan mengusap pipi namja cantik itu. Rasanya jantungnya berdebar dengan sangat cepat. Membuatnya tak bisa bicara ataupun berkata-kata lagi.

"Saranghae, Jae.." Yunho memandangi bibir merah istrinya dan memberinya sebuah kecupangan lembut disana. "Saranghae.. My Boojae.."

Yunho mengulumnya, ia sedikit menekan bibir Jaejoong dan meraupnya. Ini kali pertamanya ia merasakan bibir ini. Mungkin dulu pernah, mengingat mereka pernah 'melakukannya' meski dalam keadaan tidak sadar. Tapi kali, ia benar-benar merasakan kehangatan dan kelembutan dari bibir Jaejoong.

"Mmmppp.." Jaejoong sedikit mengerang. Yunho melepaskan ciumannya karena takut sampai mengganggu tidurnya. Iapun akhirnya menarik Jaejoong kedalam pelukannya.

"Tidurlah!" Yunho memeluk tubuh Jaejoong dan menjadikan dadanya sebagai tumpuan pipi Jaejoong. "Aku masih belum puas memandangi wajahmu! Karena aku tahu, kalau sampai kau bangun dan membuka kedua matamu itu.. kau akan segera menendangku dan berteriak karena sudah menyentuhmu diam-diam.."

Yunho bisa mencium wangi rambut Jaejoong. Dengan tangan kirinya, ia memainkan rambut halus itu sambil sesekali mengusap pipinya dengan puncak kepala istrinya.

"Saranghae.."

Tak lupa ia mengelus bayi mungil yang tumbuh didalam perut jaejoong. "My Boojae and my baby.."

xxx

"Hoekkk…"

Jaejoong muntah-muntah. Begitu ia membuka mata, perutnya langsung bergejolak. Setelah menutup kembali pintu mobil, ia terpaku melihat Yunho yang masih tidur dengan mulut menganga lebar.

"Kenapa aku bisa tidur dimobil? Dan kenapa dia bisa ada disampingku?" Jaejoong sejak tadi terus memikirkan hal ini begitu ia terbangun. Berkali-kali ia mencoba untuk membangunkan Yunho yang kepalanya sudah bersandar dijendela itu, tetap saja hasilnya nihil.

"Cakep-cakep kok tidurnya jelek banget!" Jaejoong mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Lihatlah aegya, kelakuan appamu itu! Tidur dengan mata setengah terbuka, mulut menganga lebar dan suara dengkuran yang besar! Ish.. benar-benar memalukan.."

Jaejoong mengelus-ngelus perutnya, "Pokoknya kau tidak boleh sepertinya! Kau harus mirip denganku, ya?"

Ia tertawa kecil melihat gurauannya sendiri pada sang bayi. Karena tak tahu harus berbuat apa lagi, ia pun memilih untuk melihat-lihat hasil belanjaannya kemaren sore. "Bagaimana aku bisa belanja sebanyak ini?"

Seolah-olah lupa pada apa yang dia lakukan pada 'uang Yunho', Jaejoong tampak shock melihat-lihat sekotak penuh cinderamata yang saat ini dianggapnya 'tidak penting' lagi. _Poor Yunho_.

xxx

"Jadi, kalian menginap dimana tadi malam?" Mrs Jung segera mengintrogasi Yunho dan Jaejoong begitu mereka sampai dirumah.

"Dimobil umma! kemaren kami jalan-jalan sampai lupa waktu! Karena terlalu lelah, aku memutuskan untuk istirahat dulu dan tidur dimobil bersama Jaejoong.." Yunho menjawabnya.

Bagi Mr Jung sebenarnya tidak ada masalah. Toh, Yunho sudah besar dan berkeluarga. Apa salahnya tidak pulang semalaman? Lagipula dia pergi bersama Jaejoong, tentu saja bukan berita mengejutkan lagi.

Tapi tidak bagi Mrs Jung. Ia tidak suka jika Yunho terlalu akrab dengan Jaejoong. Bukankah dulu mereka tidak saling menyukai? Kalau bukan karena kesalahan Yunho yang 'tidur' dengan Jaejoong, mereka tidak akan bersama bukan? Lalu kenapa mereka bisa bersama dalam 'satu malam' lagi?

'Apa ini karena ulah Jaejoong?' pikirnya, 'Apa Jaejoong 'menjebaknya' lagi?'

"Lalu kenapa kalian tidak pulang lebih awal? Apa kau yang membuatnya sampai lupa untuk pulang?" Mrs Jung menatap kearah Jaejoong yang sudah membawa banyak kantong belanjaan. "Kau belanja sebanyak ini! Kau ingin menguras uang anakku?"

Jaejoong yang semula tidak berniat untuk bertengkar, kini sudah mulai emosi. Ia melepaskan kantong belanjaannya dan menatap Mrs Jung dengan wajah datar, "Umma, kenapa sejak tadi bicaramu sangat sinis padaku? Tanyakan saja semua pertanyaanmu pada anak kesayanganmu itu! Dia yang mengajakku jalan-jalan.. dan soal belanjaan ini.."

Jaejoong kini mengalihkan pandangannya pada Yunho, "Dia suamiku bukan? Sudah sepantasnya dia memenuhi semua kebutuhanku! Jadi kau tak perlu mempermasalahkan ini lagi.."

Baik Mrs Jung maupun Taemin yang baru saja datang, sudah tercengang begitu mendengar ucapan Jaejoong. Apalagi nada tinggi yang dia ucapkan pada Mrs Jung.

"Jaejoong! Berani kau membentak mertuamu, Ha?" Mrs Jung tak kalah emosi.

"Anda sendiri yang menuduhku dan berbicara tidak enak didengar.." Jaejoong sama keras kepalanya. Yunho, Taemin dan Mr Jung kini sudah menutup telinganya mendengar suara keras mereka berdua.

"Kau benar-benar menantu kurang ajar, kau sama sekali tidak menganggapku.." Mrs Jung tampak kesal, tapi suaminya sudah lebih dulu menariknya dan mengajaknya ketaman sebelum ia berbicara lebih kasar lagi.

"Kau ini jangan seperti anak kecil! Sudah tahu tabiat Jaejoong sangat 'berbeda' dengan kita, kenapa kau tak bisa mengajarinya lebih lembut?" Mr Jung justru berbalik memarahi istrinya, "Dia sedang hamil, jangan memancingnya mengucapkan kata-kata kasar.."

"Tapi suamiku, anak itu benar-benar.."

"Kau yang mulai duluan!" Mr Jung terlihat kesal, "Kau yang lebih dulu 'mengibarkan bendera perang'! Kau sangat sinis saat bertanya padanya, tentu saja jaejoong menjawabnya dengan ketus!"

"Dia memang tidak tahu sopan santun!" Mrs Jung masih belum puas melampiaskan amarah, "Memang kemana orangtuanya? Kenapa mereka tidak mengajarkannya sopan santun? Aku yakin kakak perempuannya juga tidak memiliki etika yang benar.."

Jaejoong yang baru saja ingin berjalan kekamarnya, kembali mendengar ucapan sinis Mrs Jung. Amarahnya seketika membesar dan sudah kembali berhadapan dengan umma kandung dari suaminya itu.

"Aku tak membutuhkan orang tua untuk bisa mengajariku etika dan kesopanan, Mrs Jung!"

Entah kenapa, rasanya dada jaejoong terasa sangat sakit saat mendengar ucapan Mrs Jung tentang kakaknya. "Kami memang tidak kaya seperti kalian, tapi bukan berarti kami tidak punya sopan santun. Jika kau melihat kelakuanku yang kasar, bukan berarti kakakku juga begitu! Dia adalah wanita terhormat.."

Mata Jaejoong berkaca-kaca, "Aku memang suka mencari gara-gara dan selalu berbuat onar! Tapi setidaknya aku tidak 'menghamili' orang lain.."

Mrs Jung dan Yunho bagai disambar 'gledek', kata-kata Jaejoong tepat menyambar diulu hatinya.

"Jika kau merasa telah mendidik anakmu dengan benar, maka dia tidak akan menghamiliku!" Jaejoong merasakan aliran kecil dipipinya makin membesar, "Jika kau merasa sebagai orang berpendidikan, seharusnya kau tak bisa merendahkan orang lain dan menuduh kakakku sebagai wanita yang tidak tahu etika! Itu sama saja kau mengatai dirimu sendiri, Mrs Jung!"

"Jae, cukup!" Yunho menarik Jaejoong kedalam pelukannya namun namja cantik itu sudah mendorongnya agar menjauh.

"Aku tak akan membiarkan siapapun mengatai kakakku!" bentaknya pada mereka semua. "Aku tidak meminta untuk kau kasihani, Yunho! Tidak sedikitpun!"

"Jae, jangan begitu!" Yunho ingin ikut menangis saat melihat air mata Jaejoong. Hatinya ikut sakit. "Aku sama sekali tidak mengasihanimu! Kau adalah istriku, sudah sepantasnya aku melindungimu. Tolong maafkan ucapan ummaku, aku yakin dia hanya terbawa emosi.."

Jaejoong masih terisak sambil sesekali menghapus air matanya. "Aku mau pulang! Aku tak butuh orang-orang yang hanya bisa mencelaku.."

Jaejoong sudah akan berjalan kearah pintu, tapi Yunho segera menahannya. "Aku akan ikut denganmu! Kalau kau ingin tinggal ditempat Jaerin nuna, aku akan ikut denganmu.."

Mata Jaejoong terbelalak lebar, begitupun dengan Mrs Jung.

"Yunho, jangan tinggalkan umma!" Mrs Jung mulai panik.

"Aku harus menjaga Jaejoong, umma! Kau sudah membuat hatinya terluka, maka ini caraku untuk menyembuhkan lukanya! Jika kau tak mengharapkan keberadaannya dirumah ini, maka itu berarti kau tak menginginkan keberadaanku juga.."

.

.

.

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

Ujian sengaja dilangsungkan hari itu. Para guru sepakat memberikan ulangan dadakan seharian itu untuk mengetahui kualitas belajar murid-murid Shinki. Dan lagi-lagi, Jung Jaejoong sukses membuat Yunho menepuk jidat atas apa yang telah dilakukannya. Apalagi kalau bukan tertidur didalam kelas.

Dengkuran Jaejoong membuat teman-teman sekelasnya menggeleng keheranan. Bagaimana tidak? Sosaengnim teladan sekaligus wali kelas mereka malah membiarkannya.

Jung Yunho bersikap seolah-olah ia tidak mendengar dengkuran keras yang dilakukan murid cantiknya itu.

Yunho malah sibuk membaca buku bersampul coklat sambil mengawasi ujian. Tak ada yang bisa menebak buku apa yang sedang dibacanya.

'Jadi, jika seseorang sedang hamil, harus sering-sering disentuh perutnya..' seru Yunho dalam hati. Sejak tadi matanya tak bisa lepas dari bacaan mengenai kehamilan yang sempat dibelinya ditoko buku.

'Usap perlahan-lahan dan biarkan dia menarik nafas dalam-dalam..' Yunho membaca tips-tips bagaimana mencegah rasa mual yang dirasakan seseorang yang sedang hamil.

'Jangan lupa untuk selalu mengontrol kehamilannya setiap bulan..' Yunho mengangguk-angguk dan tak sadar jika murid-murid dikelasnya sibuk mencontek satu sama lain. 'Senam kehamilan juga diperlukan untuk kesehatan sang ibu..'

"WOAHH~"

Ekspresi terkejut Yunho membuat murid-muridnya sempat terdiam dan membeku. Takut kalau sosaengnim mereka sampai tahu bahwa mereka saling mencontek. Setelah keadaan kembali aman, mereka kembali mencontek dan saling berebut jawaban ujian.

"Sepertinya ini ide yang baik! Aku akan menyuruhnya melakukan senam kehamilan pulang sekolah nanti! BAIKLAH, SENAM KEHAMILAN DIMULAI!" serunya sambil tersenyum. Lupa kalau ia masih berada dikelas dan tengah mengawasi ujian.

Semua murid yang mendengar hanya bisa melongo, bahkan menjatuhkan pensil mereka. Sementara Changmin hanya bisa menepuk jidat licinnya karena tingkah konyol Yunho. Dan Jung Jaejoong, ia memilih menyibukan diri untuk menghapus air liurnya yang kini membekas dikertas ujian.

.

.

**Married By Accident #10**

.

.

"Senam kehamilan? Andwe, itu terdengar mengerikan.." Jaejoong menggeleng dan menghabiskan makan malamnya. Jaerin memasak banyak masakan yang enak untuk menyambut malam pertama Jaejoong dan Yunho dirumah sekaligus klub tinju itu.

"Sepertinya bukan ide yang buruk!" Jaerin meletakan secangkir teh merah untuk Jaejoong.

"Aku akan membeli kaset dvd jika kau tak mau melakukan senam khusus dirumah sakit! kita bisa melakukannya mulai besok?" Yunho tampak bersemangat.

"Pokoknya aku tidak mau!" Jaejoong mulai ngambek dan mengerucutkan bibirnya yang berbentuk seperti plum merah itu. Sukses membuat Yunho horny ditengah malam. Wajar, dia pria normal yang berharap bisa 'dimanjakan' oleh bibir cantik itu. Setelah satu bulan pernikahan, tak sekalipun ia 'bermesraan' dengan istrinya.

"Jae, ini demi kebaikan kau dan bayimu!" Jaerinagak memaksanya, "Nuna dan Yunho bisa ikut dalam senam kehamilanmu jika kau merasa malu. Kami akan ikut dan mempraktekannya sesuai petunjuk dokter, otte?"

"Pokoknya sekali tidak, ya tidak!" Jaejoong sudah melempar sendoknya dan menendang kursi disebelahnya. Setengah kesal, ia pun berjalan kekamar mandi. "Aku mau pipis!" ucapnya dengan ketus.

'Bagaimana mereka bisa memaksanya melakukan itu? Melakukan senam kehamilan sama saja menurunkan harga dirinya sebagai namja kuat!' pikirnya.

Yunho dan Jaerin kembali melanjutkan makan mereka. Meski tak ada daging seperti yang ummanya sajikan, Yunho tetap senang karena bisa mencicipi menu keluarga Kim yang biasa dimakan Jaejoong sejak kecil. Apalagi masakan jaerin lumayan enak meski hanya bermacam sayuran dan seekor ikan.

"Tadi ummamu sempat menelpon kemari, Yun!" Jaerin menuangkan segelas soju.

"Umma?" perasaan Yunho kembali memburuk. "Apa yang umma katakan, nuna? Dia tidak mengancam atau menyakitimukan?"

"Ia menyuruhku untuk membujukmu pulang. Dia bilang dia menyesal sudah berkata kasar pada Jaejoong.."

Yunho meremas sendok ditangannya, "Jaejoong tak akan memaafkannya semudah itu. Dan aku tak akan mungkin kembali tanpa Jaejoong."

Jaerin mengangguk, "Anak itu memang susah beradaptasi."

"Tidak! Jaejoong tidak salah. Umma yang keterlaluan, nuna. Dia hanya bermaksud melindungimu.."

Jaerin mengambil sesumpit sayur dari mangkuk dan memakannya. "Dia memang selalu melindungiku."

"Argh.." suara rintihan yang berasal dari kamar mandi membuat Yunho dan Jaerin segera menghentikan perbincangan mereka.

"JAE?" Yunho segera melesat dan tampak panik. Iapun langsung menggedor pintu kamar mandi. "Jae, kau baik-baik saja? Kenapa berteriak? Jae?"

"Kakiku tak bisa digerakan!" Jaejoong berteriak dari dalam.

"Apa kau bisa membuka kuncinya? Pintunya terkunci!"

"Aku tak bisa meraih gagang pintu.." Jaejoong terdengar semakin panik.

"Yunho, bantu aku menendang pintunya!" Jaerin memberi aba-aba, "Satu~ dua~"

**Bugh~**

Pintu menjeblak terbuka. Terlihat jaejoong tengah berdiri, bersandar pada dinding disamping kran air. Sebelah tangannya menyentuh pahanya. Wajahnya terlihat kesakitan. "Aku tak bisa menggerakan kedua kakiku."

.

.

.

.

"Nappeun aegya.." Yunho menepuk-nepuk pelan perut Jaejoong, "Kau membuat umma dan appa-mu ketakutan. Bagaimana bisa kau membuat ummaku kram ketika ummamu sedang pipis?"

Yunho terkekeh sendiri dan Jaejoong hanya bisa cemberut melihat tangan Yunho memijat-mijat kedua kakinya yang mulus.

"Awas saja kalau kau sampai memanfaatkan kesempatan! Jangan pegang pahaku! Aku hanya membiarkanmu memijat telapak kaki dan betisku saja.."

Yunho mengangguk, bibir depannya maju beberapa centi. "Aku-kan sudah bilang jika senam kehamilan sangat baik untukmu. Kau bisa membuat lega peredaran darahmu, tentunya kau juga bisa menjaga keseimbangan meski perutmu membesar!"

"Diam! Aku tidak mau mendengar lagi tentang senam kehamilan, aku ini namja! Mana mungkin aku memakai pakaian senam wanita dan bergabung dengan ibu-ibu hamil lainnya.."

"Tidak, Jae! Kita akan melakukannya diruang pribadi Dr Shim.." Yunho memperagakan senam kehamilan yang menyerupai yoga atau sejenis meditasi alam pikiran. "Lipat kedua kakimu, satu-kan tanganmu.. lalu.."

Jaejoong hanya bisa menyipitkan kedua matanya,

"Hembuskan nafas, alirkan keperut, dan… KELUARKAN!"

Suara aneh yang berasal dari bagian bawah Yunho terdengar, diikuti dengan cekikikan Yunho dan pelariannya untuk menghindari amukan sang 'istri' karena mendapatkan semprotan aroma yang tidak sedap dari 'suaminya'.

"JUNG YUNHO! Apa maksudmu, Hah? Kenapa kau kentut didepanku?"

.

.

.

.

Agenda sekolah masih tetap berjalan seperti biasa. Yunho sosaengnim masih terus memberikan pelajarannya dengan baik.

"Ujian semesteran akan diadakan sebentar lagi! Jadi kalian harus banyak belajar mulai saat ini.." Yunho berbicara didepan murid-muridnya. "Kalian juga pasti tahu, kegiatan rutin sekolah kita di akhir tahun pelajaran seperti ini."

"Apa kita akan pergi ke Jeju lagi, Sae'nim?" Junsu menopang dagunya, merasa bosan.

"Tidak, Junsu! Kali ini sekolah sudah memutuskan untuk pergi kegunung selama tiga hari. Kita akan camping karena bulan depan salju sudah mencair. Sekolah sudah menyiapkan acara api unggun dan malam keakraban. Apa kalian menyukainya?"

"Apa Yoochun Sae'nim juga ikut? Tahun lalu dia absen karena memilih liburan di Amerika, bukan?" Junsu menatap Yunho dengan pandangan mengharap,

"Kali ini dia ikut! Dia sudah berjanji padaku.."

"Jeongmal, Sae'nim?" mata Junsu langsung berbinar-binar. "Ahh, liburan kali ini pasti mengasyikan! Yeiii~"

Seisi kelas langsung berseru dan menyorakinya. Sudah cukup lama Junsu menyukai Yoochun Sae'nim. Sayang cintanya masih tetap bertepuk sebelah tangan.

"Baiklah! Kembali kerjakan soal dipapan tulis, kalau ada kesulitan tanyakan saja.." Yunho berkeliling menatap murid-muridnya. Mereka mulai mengerjakan tugas. Tapi tetap saja, matanya tak bisa lepas dari sosok cantik yang tengah menulis itu.

Entah angin dari mana, Jaejoong si preman cantik itu sampai mengerjakan tugas yang ia berikan dengan baik. Biasanya, namja cantik itu lebih suka mendengkur didalam kelas dibanding mendengarkan ucapannya.

.

.

.

"Yunho~ya.." Hyorim berlari mengejar Yunho selepas bel pulang. Waktu belajar murid-murid memang dipercepat karena ada pertunjukan musik di auditorium milik sekolah. Semua murid dan guru diharuskan hadir untuk mendukung pianis andalan Shinki School.

"Ada apa Hyo Sae'nim?" Yunho agak berlari, sesaat yang lalu ia melihat Jaejoong berjalan kearah auditorium bersama Changmin. Ia ingin mengejarnya, namun Hyorim terlanjur mencegatnya.

"Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu.."

"Mengatakan apa? Tapi saat ini aku sedang terburu-buru.."

"Terburu-buru karena apa?" Hyorim menyesuaikan langkah panjang Yunho, "Aku hanya ingin mengajakmu nonton, seorang teman memberiku tiket nonton! Apa kau punya waktu malam ini?"

"Maaf, tapi aku harus segera ke audit!" Yunho sudah berlari lebih dulu sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Hyorim. Yeoja cantik itu makin dibuat depresi olehnya,

"Pasti karena kim jaejoong itu lagi!? Matanya sejak tadi tak berhenti mengawasi namja itu. Cihh~ lihat saja apa yang akan kulakukan padanya!?"

.

.

xxx

.

.

"Bagaimana? Apa permainan Hyunjoong bagus?" Yunho membawa dua gelas coklat dan duduk disamping Changmin dan Junsu. Sementara Jaejoong sendiri berada disebelah Changmin dan seorang murid Shinki yang lain. Ia tak mau membuat murid-muridnya makin curiga kalau ia sampai duduk disamping jaejoong.

"Tampaknya Hyunjoong tetap yang terbaik, Sae'nim!" Changmin mengangkat tangannya keatas saat melihat Hyunjong memainkan sepenggal lagu 'Diamond in The Sky' dengan sangat baik. "Hyunjong memang pianis terbaik yang pernah Shinki punya! Klub Musik sekolah kita selalu menang setelah diketuai olehnya.."

Junsu mengangguk, "Benar! Dia benar-benar professional.."

Hyunjong menekan tuts-tuts pianonya dan sesekali melempar tatapannya kearah tribune penonton. Mencari-cari sosok yang telah memberi semangat padanya meski dari kejauhan.

Bibir hyunjong melebar saat melihat sosok cantik itu sedang asyik menyedot coklat hangat, tanpa beban dan tanpa menyadari bahwa dirinya tengah diperhatikan olehnya.

"Petujukan musik sudah hampir berakhir! Aku harus segera kebawah dan mewawancarainya dengan kamera sekolah," Changmin berlari kepinggir panggung. Membuat bangku disebelah Jaejoong menjadi kosong.

Yunho melihat kesekelilingnya, semua anak sedang berkonsentrasi pada pertandingan. Tak akan ada yang mencurigai mereka. Dengan sengaja, Yunhopun pindah kesana.

"Apa susumu sudah kau minum? Aku tak akan memaafkanmu kalau kau sampai membuangnya.."

Jaejoong melepas gigitannya pada sedotan dari cup coklat itu, bibirnya mengerucut sempurna. "Aku sudah meminumnya! Periksa saja botol minumanku.."

Yunho tersenyum senang, "Aku percaya! Kulihat tubuhmu juga semakin berisi, nutrisi yang disarankan dokter tampaknya sudah terpenuhi. Aku tak akan malu jika berhadapan dengannya lagi.."

Jaejoong merengut, "Malu? Kau menyuruhku minum susu hanya karena kau malu pada Dr Shim?"

"Nee~" Yunho mengangguk. Tanpa segan-segan, jaejoong mendorong Yunho dari bangku hingga ia jatuh tersungkur. "Sana pergi! Jangan duduk disebelahku!"

"Tapi Jae.." Yunho kaget karena tenaga Jaejoong benar-benar tak bisa diremehkan. Namja cantik itu terlihat kesal, ia memilih untuk berjalan keluar dari auditorium. Namun sebuah suara dari microphone membuatnya terhenti.

_"Kim jaejoong, lagu yang kumainkan tadi sengaja kupersembahkan untuknya.."_

Perlahan-lahan namja cantik itupun menoleh saat punggungnya merasakan pancaran cahaya yang menyorot padanya. Seisi auditorium menoleh padanya saat ini. Mereka menatap sesosok namja yang hendak berjalan keluar ruangan dan tampak kikuk.

"Dia teman spesialku.. sekaligus penyemangatku." Hyunjoong tersenyum dan melambai kearah Jaejoong yang telah melebarkan kedua matanya. Kaget.

Dari tengah panggung, ia mengarahkan padangannya pada Jaejoong yang masih terlihat linglung.

.

.

xxx

.

.

"Katakan, ada hubungan apa kau dengan Hyunjong?" Yunho tak berhenti mengintrogasinya meskipun Jaejoong sudah mengatakan bahwa ia hanya mengenal Hyunjong ketika mereka mendapatkan hukuman membersihkan toilet waktu itu.

"Aku harus bilang berapa kali padamu, aku bahkan tak tahu apa-apa tentang Hyunjoong," Jaejoong merasa disudutkan. Yunho terus berteriak dan berbicara yang tidak-tidak. "Jika kau pikir aku selingkuh, itu adalah kesalahan besar. Karena aku bukan kau. Aku bukan namja hidung belang yang bisa menebar pesonaku kesembarang orang.."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Hyorim pasti sangat senang saat melihat kau menerima ajakan makan darinya.."

"Kenapa bawa-bawa Hyorim?"

"Karena kau memang pria hidung belang yang brengsek!"

"JAEJOONG!" Yunho mengbentaknya. Membuat Jaejoong kaget dan menghentikan ucapannya. "Aku tak suka kau menuduhku yang tidak-tidak.."

"Tapi kau juga melakukan itu padaku. Kau menuduhku yang tidak-tidak!" wajah Jaejoong memerah, setiap ia mulai emosi wajahnya lebih cepat memerah sekarang.

"Baiklah, tak usah diperpanjang lagi kalau begitu!" Yunho sudah menstarter mobilnya. "Lebih baik kita pulang, nuna sudah menunggu!"

Jaejoong hanya diam, ia masih sakit hati atas tuduhan Yunho padanya. Bagaimana ia menyebutnya sedang berselingkuh jika ia tengah membawa anak dari pria yang ada dihadapannya itu?

"Nappeun.." Jaejoong melirik Yunho. Ingin sekali ia menjitak dan menjewer telinga sosaengnimnya yang jahat dan kejam padanya itu.

.

.

xxx

.

.

"Hyunjoong, pertujukannya sangat bagus!" kepala sekolah telah menyuruhnya masuk kedalam ruang yang tak seberapa luas itu. "Kau selalu menjuarai banyak perlombaan dan telah membuat nama Shinki menjadi harum. Kami semua bangga padamu.."

"Terimakasih, Sir!" Hyunjoong tersenyum, 'Andai saja Jaejoong juga memujinya seperti semua orang disekolah ini, kegembiaraannya pasti akan sempurna. Sayang, Jaejoong masih cuek padanya.'

"Pak Kepala, ada yang ingin saya bicarakan sebentar! Bisa mengganggu sedikit!" seseorang baru saja datang dan menghentikan pembicaraan pak kepala dengan murid berprestasi itu.

"Ah, hyorim! Baiklah.. tapi sebaiknya diluar saja karena aku masih ingin berbicara dengan Hyunjoong.."

Hyorim mengangguk dan menunggu pak kepala diluar.

"Hyunjoong, tolong tunggu disini sebentar! Aku akan kembali,"

Hyunjoong mengangguk, ia duduk didepan meja pak kepala. Setelah beberapa menit yang membosankan, akhirnya tatapannya jatuh pada sebuah buku berwarna abu-abu dengan judul 'Data Siswa-Siswi Shinki'.

Entah apa yang membuatnya jadi sedikit tertarik. Iapun memberanikan diri membuka data rahasia milik para siswa Shinki itu. Tangannya mengarah pada data pribadi mirip seseorang yang telah diincarnya.

Kim jaejoong

Jl. Borelo, Red Ocean X no xx

"Ah, jadi disini ia tinggal?" Hyunjoong mencatatnya disecarik kertas yang telah ia robek. Ia menutup kembali buku tersebut setelah memastikan tak ada siapa-siapa disana. "Mungkin kita bisa menjadi teman baik jika aku menemuinya dirumah?"

.

.

xxx

.

.

"Jae, kau sudah minum susunya?"

"Aku bukan anak kecil lagi, Sae'nim. Jadi kau tak perlu mengingatkan aku hal itu terus menerus.."

Yunho tersenyum sambil menyetrika bajunya dan baju Jaejoong. "Aku hanya mengingatkanmu. Aku takut kau sampai lupa.."

"Aku tidak akan lupa.." Jaejoong memakai jaketnya dan mengancinginya dengan cepat.

"Kau mau kemana?"

"Nuna memintaku membeli sayuran didepan gang.."

"Mwo? Kau pergi sendirian? Perlu kutemani?" Yunho mendadak cemas.

"Tidak perlu!" jaejoong mencibir, "Hanya beberapa meter dari sini. Kalau kau menemaniku, aku yang akan mendapat malu.."

Yunho mendengus kesal. "Arraso, cepatlah pergi dan cepat kembali.."

.

.

.

Dilain pihak, Hyunjoong tampak kesulitan menemukan alamat yang dicarinya. Ia terus melihat kesegala arah. Ditelusurinya gang-gang kecil yang tampak asing untuknya. Hingga sampailah dia pada sebuah rumah berkayu dengan papan nama 'DREAMER' didepannya.

Ia melihat sekali lagi secarik kertas yang berisi alamat rumah Kim Jaejoong.

"Sepertinya benar kalau tempat ini adalah rumahnya.."

Hyunjoong memberanikan diri memencet bel rumah berkayu tersebut.

"Tolong tunggu sebentar!" seru suara dari dalam.

Hyunjoong memantapkan dirinya. Mendengar suara namja yang menyahut, membuatnya sedikit gugup. Ia mulai merapihkan pakaiannya dan poni rambutnya. Mencoba untuk berpenampilan baik juga rapi.

Cklek~

"Ada yang bisa kami bantu?" seseorang yang menyembulkan kepalanya keluar langsung membelalakan matanya. Kata-katanya terhenti seketika dan tak bisa menelan salivanya dengan normal ketika ia melihat siapa yang datang. "Hyunjoong?"

"Yun Sae'nim?"

Yunho dan Hyunjoong sama-sama terkejut. Mereka tak bisa bicara dan saling menatap selama beberapa detik. Mulut mereka terkunci. Badan mereka mendadak lemas.

"Ada apa ini?" seseorang yang baru saja datang dengan sekantung sayuran membuat Hyunjoong berbalik. Ia tercengang melihat jaejoong yang juga tengah menatapnya.

"Jae? Kau dan Yun Sae'nim?" Hyunjoong menunjuk mereka berdua. Bertanya-tanya dalam hati apa yang sebenarnya telah terjadi. Sementara Jaejoong terlihat cemas dan mengarahkan matanya pada Yunho. Meminta pertolongan. Ia tak tahu apa yang harus dikatakannya saat itu. Kedok mereka kini hampir terbongkar.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

Aku buat ff ini dalam satu jam, baru saja. Nggak tau bagus apa yah klo jelek.


	11. Chapter 11

"Jadi Yunho Sae'nim.." mata Hyunjong kembali melirik Jaejoong, "..dan Jaejoong sudah menikah?"

Yunho mengangguk, ia tak bisa lagi menutupi kondisi mereka pada sosok lembut dan baik seperti Hyunjong. Meskipun Yunho sama sekali tak menyukainya.

"Tapi bagaimana?" Hyunjong tak melanjutkan ucapannya. Ia tampak sangat terpukul. Mati-matian ia berusaha agar air matanya tak mengalir keluar. Sosok yang telah dicintainya diam-diam itu kini.. sudah memiliki orang lain dan mereka telah menikah.

"Apakah.. pihak sekolah tahu?" tangan Hyunjong gemetar. Ia tak mau melihat wajah Jaejoong.

"Tidak. Tak ada yang tahu kecuali Changmin. Dan jika berita ini sampai terdengar pak kepala, aku dan jaejoong akan segera dikeluarkan dari sekolah."

Hyunjoong membuka mulutnya. Lalu menutup lagi. Ia shock. "Kapan kalian menikah?"

Yunho melirik Jaejoong yang kini ada disampingnya. Ia juga tengah melirik suaminya. Bingung dan tak tahu apa yang akan terjadi setelah Hyunjoong tahu. Bisakah mereka mempercayai Hyunjoong seperti mereka mempercayai Changmin?

"Lebih dari satu bulan yang lalu.."

.

.

**Married By Accident #11**

.

.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Yunho menurunkan Jaejoong di jalan. Hanya sepuluh meter dari pintu gerbang Shinki school.

"Aku hanya merasa aneh,"

"Aneh?" Yunho menatap jaejoongnya, "Kenapa? Apa karena Hyunjoong?"

"Sudah dua murid yang mengetahui rahasia kita." Jaejoong menatap pintu Gerbang sekolah dan beberapa siswi yang tengah bercanda dan tertawa. "Bagiku tak masalah jika orang-orang tahu kita telah menikah. Hanya saja, jika mereka tahu kalau aku tengah hamil.."

"Kau merasa malu?" Yunho memandang perut Jaejoong yang sedikit membuncit dan ditutupi oleh jaket merahnya. "Kau merasa malu mengandung anakku?"

"Eh?" Jaejoong mendadak gugup, "Tidak. Bukan begitu."

"Tidak apa-apa." Yunho menutup pintu mobilnya. "Sampai jumpa disekolah."

Mobil Yunho berjalan memasuki pintu parkir. Meninggalkan Jaejoong sendirian, terdiam memperhatikan pemilik mobil yang baru saja keluar dan mengambil tas jinjingnya.

"Kenapa semua jadi serumit ini?" pikir Jaejoong. "Bukankah tujuanku cuma satu? Bukankah tekadku hanya satu?"

Jaejoong mengelus perutnya dari balik jaket merah, "Membuatnya mengakui anak ini didepan seluruh murid. Kenapa kini.. aku malah membantunya menutupi hubungan kami?"

"Apa aku mulai menyukainya?" Jaejoong merasakan sakit dalam dadanya, "Kenapa kini aku jadi takut jika ia sampai terluka dan dikeluarkan dari sekolah?"

Jaejoong menggeleng. "Tidak, aku tidak boleh lemah. Ini pasti karena keberadaan anak ini. hanya karena aku ingin anak ini memliki appa. Bukan karena aku mencintainya. Bukan.."

Tidak ada mata pelajaran Yunho hari ini, sepanjang hari Jaejoong tak melihat keberadaan sosaengnim bermata musang itu. Kelas juga menjadi lebih sepi dari biasanya. Beberapa anak mulai tidur-tidur ayam, awal pergantian musim memang membuat cuaca menjadi tidak nyaman. Suhu ruangan yang pengap menambah rasa kantuk para murid. Tapi serangan ini mendadak tidak mempan lagi untuk seorang Jung jaejoong.

Ia tengah memikirkan banyak hal sekarang. Matanya menerawang dan tidak focus. Saat jam pelajaran berakhir. Ia memilh jalan-jalan sebentar sebelum mencari Yunho.

_"Apa kau sudah dengar berita mengenai Hyunjoong?"_ bisik-bisik terdengar ditelinga Jaejoong begitu murid-murid memenuhi koridor, bergegas untuk pulang.

_"Sudah, tapi aku heran kenapa bisa tiba-tiba?"_

Jaejoong memasang telinganya baik-baik. Sebenarnya ia tidak perduli, tapi mengingat Hyunjoong telah mengetahui rahasia mereka, ia jadi sedikit penasaran.

_"Bagaimana bisa ia membatalkan semua perlombaan itu? Musik adalah hidupnya."_

_"Aku juga tidak tahu apa yang sudah terjadi? Tapi semua guru sedang berusaha membujuknya sekarang! Mereka berkumpul diruang music untuk menanyai Hyunjoong alasannya!"_

Jaejoong merasakan firasat yang tidak enak. Ia segera berjalan cepat menuju ruang musik dilantai lima gedung ini. Sekolah mulai agak sepi setelah Jaejoong mencapai koridor paling ujung. Namun ketika ia berbelok menuju ruang musik, dua orang tengah berciuman.

Tampak shock. Jaejoong akhirnya menyembunyikan dirinya dibelakang dinding kelas. Matanya membulat dan nafasnya memburu. Ia berusaha melihat lagi pemandangan menjijikan dibelakangnya itu. Seseorang yang tengah dikenalnya.

"Hyorim, apa maksudnya?" Yunho tampak marah, ia mendorong tubuh Hyorim menjauh.

"Yunho ah~" Hyorim mengelus bibirnya yang sempat merasakan kecupan hangat dan manis itu. "Maaf, aku hanya.."

"Kau membuatku kecewa.." Yunho membentaknya dan berjalan menjauh. Hyorim terdiam, wajahnya kini mengarah pada sosok yang tengah bersembunyi saat melihatnya tengah berciuman.

"Kau melihatnya?" serunya pada sosok dibalik dinding itu.

"Itu hanya sebagian kecil dari apa yang bisa kutunjukan padamu!" Hyorim tersenyum, "Ini hanya peringatan pertamamu untuk menjauhinya. Sosaengnim Yun hanya cocok dengan yeoja cantik sepertiku. Bukan murid brutal yang nakal sepertimu!"

Hyorim berbalik dan kembali menyusul Yunho. Mereka tampaknya sedang mengurusi masalah yang serius. Mungkin masalah Hyunjoong.

Jaejoong berjalan perlahan-lahan kearah tangga. Bukan tangga menuju lantai bawah. Namun tangga menuju lantai atap. Tempat dimana ia sering melarikan diri ditengah pelajaran.

**Kriett~**

Pintu yang mengarah keatap sekolah terbuka, udara panas yang lembab membuat Jaejoong berjengit. Ia merasa berjalan didalam savanna yang berdebu.

"Mereka.. berciuman?" serunya. Mata hazelnya berkeliling menatap pemandangan sekolah. Tak jauh dari sana ada danau yang dulunya membeku karena salju. Kini danau itu tampak hitam di matanya. Seperti malam yang gelap.

Jaejoong jatuh terduduk dilantai atap. Membiarkan poni rambutnya terbawa angin sore yang menjemukan. Udara disekitar benar-benar menyesakkan dadanya, memperparah perasaan sakit yang tengah melandanya.

"Yunho.. berciuman?" tanyanya lagi entah pada siapa. "Apa yang harus kulakukan?"

Jaejoong mencengkram dadanya, ada yang aneh dengan bagian itu. Entah kenapa begitu sakit? Seperti pisau yang menusuk tepat didalam jantungnya. Memutusan seluruh pembuluh darahnya.

"Disini.. sakit.." Jaejoong menggigit bibirnya kuat-kuat. Mencoba menahan sesak yang memenuhi dadanya.

"JAE?" seseorang tiba-tiba memanggilnya, membuatnya tersentak dan menoleh.

"Hyunjoong?"

Untung jaejoong tidak menangis. Untung dia tetap tegar meski rasanya benar-benar menyakitkan. "Bukankah guru-guru tengah mencarimu?"

Hyunjoong segera menutup pintu dibelakangnya. "Jangan katakan siapa-siapa aku ada disini! Aku memang sengaja kabur dari mereka!"

Hyunjoong mengikuti jaejoong, melipat kedua kakinya dan duduk diatas atap. "Tempat ini sangat pengap, udaranya juga tidak bagus. Tak ada yang akan kesini jika bukan karena menghindari sesuatu! Jadi apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini?"

Jaejoong jadi salah tingkat saat Hyunjoong bertanya padanya, "Tidak, aku tidak menghindari siapa-siapa!"

Alis Hyunjoong terangkat, "Kau menghindari Yunho sae'nim?"

"Jangan bicara sembarangan! Aku tidak menghindari siapa-siapa!" suara jaejoong meninggi beberapa oktaf, ada nada sewot didalamnya.

"Fine, aku hanya bertanya. Tenanglah atau aku akan ketahuan!" Hyunjoong menyipitkan matanya, menatap curiga jaejoong yang masih mengenakan jaket ditengah udara yang panas dan pengap ini. "Kau sungguh penuh misteri, jae!"

Jaejoong meliriknya sesaat,

"Cara bicaramu, asal usulmu, kecantikanmu dan sesuatu yang ada dalam tubuhmu.. segalanya membuatku penuh tanda tanya!"

Deg,

Jaejoong langsung merapihkan jaketnya, menyembunyikan perutnya dari pandangan Hyunjoong. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Apa sungguh tak ada pilihan?" Hyunjoong menatap jaejoong dengan wajah sedih, "Aku sudah terlanjur mencintaimu, apa sungguh tak ada pilihan selain merelakanmu bahagia bersama Yunho Sae'nim?"

Jaejoong bisa melihat kesungguhan dari mata Hyunjoong. "Maafkan aku. Tapi aku sudah menikah!"

Hyunjoong memejamkan kedua matanya. Berharap semua ini bohong.

"Aku sudah membayangkan segalanya. Aku berharap bisa membawamu pada orangtuaku, mengenalkanmu sebagai orang yang berarti bagi hidupku.." Hyunjoong mengepalkan tinjunya, berkali-kali ia memukul lantai dibawah mereka.

"Maafkan aku. Sungguh! Tolong jangan lukai dirimu sendiri.." Jaejoong merasa Hyunjoong agak aneh. Emosinya semakin tidak stabil, iapun mulai bergerak mundur. Takut jika pemuda itu sampai menyerangnya.

"Aku mencintaimu, jae! Sangat mencintaimu.."

Jaejoong menggeleng, ia akhirnya berdiri dan mulai berjalan mundur karena Hyunjoong semakin maju mendekatinya.

"Jae?"

"Hyunjoong, aku ini anak nakal yang suka membuat onar. Aku tidak pantas untukmu!"

"Aku tidak perduli, cinta tidak memilih apa orang itu nakal atau tidak?" teriaknya. Semakin mendekati Jaejoong. Sementara namja cantik itu hampir tersudutkan, pinggiran gedung berada dibelakangnya.

"Aku punya catatan kelam dan sejuta kenakalan pada murid dan guru disekolahku dulu! Aku juga tidak pernah mengerjakan pr disekolah! Sangat berbeda denganmu! Kau murid terhormat!"

"Aku tidak perduli!"

Jaejoong menggeleng, ia bisa melihat sekerumunan anak yang masih belum pulang dan tampak mengawasi dua orang yang berada diatap gedung. Mereka yang melihat itu kini mulai berteriak-teriak.

"Aku sering memukul orang dan menghajarnya sampai menangis! Juga sering ngiler dan membasahi semua buku pelajaranku. Apa kau tidak jijik?"

"AKU TIDAK PERDULI! Aku mencintaimu, Jae! Dan kau tahu apa yang ingin kulakukan sekarang?" Hyunjoong meraih tangan kanan Jaejoong, berusaha menariknya. "Aku ingin menciummu! AKU INGIN MENCIUMMU, KIM JAEJOONG!"

Jaejoong melebarkan telapak tangannya, mencoba menahan sosok Hyunjoong yang berusaha memeluknya. Namun langkah Jaejoong terhenti, ujung belakang sepatunya sudah mengenai batas pinggir gedung. Selangkah lagi ia bisa jatuh dari sana.

"Kau jangan gila!" Jaejoong berusaha melepaskan pelukan Hyunjoong. Namun pemuda itu malah menarik kerah bajunya, membuat satu kancing dibagian atas jaejoong terlepas. "TIDAK! Lepas! LEPAS!"

Teriakan murid-murid membuat Yunho sadar ada yang tidak beres. Ia yang melihat semua itu dari jendela ruang rapat guru, segera berlari menyela pak kepala yang tengah berbicara.

"YUNHO SOSAENGNIM! Kau mau kemana?"

Yunho tak mendengarkannya. Ia berusaha lari secepat mungkin dan menerobos pintu menuju atap sekolah. Matanya langsung terperajat melihat dua orang namja yang berada diujung gedung.

"LEPASKAN DIA, Brengsek!" Yunho menarik kerah belakang hyunjoong dan memelintirnya hingga ia kehilangan keseimbangan dan terjatuh. Sayangnya, jaejoong ikut tersandung kaki Hyunjoong dan membuatnya terhuyung kebelakang. Sebelah kakinya 'menginjak' udara bebas hingga mampu menyeretnya jatuh kebawah. Kelantai dasar.

"Arkghhh!"

"JAEJOONG!" tangan Yunho menahan pinggang ramping jaejoong. Sekuat tenaga ia berusaha menariknya. Tak akan melepas sosok namja cantik yang sudah tak bertenaga itu dan tampak sangat lemas. Iapun akhirnya jatuh sambil memeluk Yunho yang berada dibawahnya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Yunho segera membantunya untuk duduk. Ia menangkup kedua pipi jaejoong dan melihat wajahnya. Tak setitikpun ia menemukan luka disana. "Syukurlah! Aku bisa mati jika kau sampai kenapa-napa!?"

Yunho kembali memeluk Jaejoong, dadanya hampir saja meledak karena kaget. Hampir saja, hampir saja jaejoong jatuh dari atap.

"Jae, kau tidak apa-apa?" Hyunjoong yang tampaknya baru sadar apa yang tengah terjadi pada dirinya, langsung mendekati Jaejoong.

"Jangan sentuh dia atau kau mati ditanganku!" Yunho menggertaknya, ia menampik tangan Hyunjoong dan membuatnya kembali terhuyung.

"Maafkan aku! Aku sungguh tidak tahu ada apa dengan diriku?" Hyunjoong tampak linglung, ia tengah mengamati sekitarnya. Lalu kembali memandang jaejoong.

"KAU HAMPIR SAJA MEMBUNUHNYA!" Yunho melempar pandangan murka dan kesal pada Hyunjoong. "Aku akan memberitahu ini pada pak kepala sekolah, lihat saja!"

Yunho memapah jaejoong yang masih bergetar. Ia masih shock, belum bicara sama sekali.

"Ayo kita kerumah sakit!" Yunho memapah Jaejoong dengan hati-hati. Para guru baru saja keluar dari ruang rapat mereka dan menatap bingung kearah Yunho dan Jaejoong.

"Ada apa ini?" pak kepala menatap tangga menuju atap sekolah. "Apa yang terjadi Yun Sae'nim?"

Yunho sama sekali tak menjawab. Ia hanya memikirkan Jaejoong yang masih terdiam, wajahnya pucat.

"Biar aku bantu!" Yoochun ikut memapah Jaejoong. menuruni lima lantai tentu saja bukan perkara mudah.

Lagi-lagi mata Yunho mengarah pada sosok cantik itu. Matanya masih saja tertutup.

_'Jae, apa yang sedang kau rasakan?'_ pikir yunho dalam hati. _'Kau pasti sangat terguncang! Hampir saja kalian berdua jatuh dari atap sekolah! Oh, Syukurlah aku datang tepat waktu!'_

.

.

"Yun, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Ada apa dengan jaejoong?" Yoochun tampak panik saat Yunho masih tak berbicara apa-apa saat ia membantu jaejoong duduk dijog mobil Yunho.

"Aku tak bisa bicara denganmu sekarang, Yoochun! Aku harus mengantarnya kerumah sakit!" Yunho mulai menstarter mobilnya, "Tapi jika kau pergi keatap sekolah, kau akan menemukan hyunjoong yang sedang depresi!"

"Hyunjoong?" mulut Yoochun tercengang, "Setelah kita mencarinya kesegala ruangan, ternyata ia ada diatas?"

"Saat aku menemukan mereka, ia sedang berusaha membunuh Jaejoong! Sepertinya anak itu 'sakit'!"

"Astaga!"

"Aku pergi dulu, tolong urusi anak itu selama aku mengantar Jaejoong kerumah sakit! Aku percayakan urusan ini padamu.."

"Oke!" Yoochun mengangguk. "Hubungi aku lagi setelah kau sampai disana!"

Yunho sudah melajukan mobilnya menuju rumah sakit dimana Dr Shim berada. Ia harus memeriksakan kandungan jaejoong yang masih muda.

"Jae?" Yunho menatap namja cantik yang masih terdiam dan memejamkan matanya. Tak tahu apa yang tengah dirasakannya. Sambil menyetir, laki-laki bermata musang it uterus meremas jemari dingin jaejoong dengan tangannya yang lain.

"Bersabarlah!"

.

.

"Tidak apa-apa, dia hanya shock dan kepanasan!" Dr Shim menyuguhkan segelas air mineral agar jaejoong bisa meminumnya.

"Jangan mengenakan jaket ditempat panas, itu bisa membuatmu cepat lelah!" Dr Shim memandang kedua mata bulat jaejoong yang tengah memandangnya. "Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi denganmu? Waktu kau dibawa Yunho, jantungmu berdetak cepat sekali! Apa yang membuatmu tertekan?"

Yunho kini ikut memandangnya.

"Tidak apa-apa! Tidak usah kalian pikirkan, aku baik-baik saja.."

Entah kenapa, ucapan jaejoong yang ini malah membuat Yunho menjadi emosi.

"Kau bilang tidak apa-apa? Kau bilang kau baik-baik saja setelah Hyunjoong hampir saja membunuhmu? IYA?" teriak Yunho, membuat Dr Shim segera menariknya menjauhi Jaejoong.

"YUNHO! Kau ini kenapa? Kau lihat sendiri kalau jaejoong tengah shock, kenapa kau malah membuatnya semakin tertekan?"

Yunho mengerling jaejoong untuk sesaat, "Sorry, Dok!"

"Aku memang tidak tahu masalah apa yang sedang terjadi? Tapi jika masih ingin bayi kalian selamat, kalian berdua harus bisa mengontrol emosi! Itu saranku!"

Yunho dan jaejoong sama-sama menunduk. Terlalu banyak hal yang terjadi hari ini. Membuat keduanya tak siap untuk menerima segala hal yang ada didepan mereka. Setelah Dr Shim pergi dari ruangan rawat, Yunho berjalan perlahan-lahan kearah jaejoong.

"Maafkan aku.." Yunho ingin sekali menyentuh jaejoong saat melihat namja cantik itu tengah terdiam sambil meremat ujung seragamnya.

"Aku yang salah, aku tidak bisa menolongmu lebih cepat!"

Jaejoong menggeleng. "Ini bukan salahamu!"

"Tidak, ini salahku!" Yunho sudah berada pada jarak dimana ia bisa merengkuh jaejoong dalam pelukannya.

"Aku.." baru saja Jaejoong memutuskan untuk bicara, bibir Yunho sudah mengecup dan memberinya lumatan-lumatan pada bibir mungil itu.

"Ahh.. nnghhh.."

Mata besar Jaejoong terpejam, mulut mungilnya terbuka saat bibir Yunho merasuki rongga mulutnya.

"Aku tak mau kau sampai kenapa-napa.."

"Ahh.. Yun.." jaejoong mengerang ketika Yunho sudah beralih memberikan kecupan dilehernya.

"Tolong maafkan aku.." bibir Yunho semakin gencar memberi sengatan memabukan dan menekan-nekan bagian sensitive Jaejoong.

Tapi tak sadarkah dimana mereka melakukannya? Dr Shim yang baru saja kembali untuk mengambil resep, langsung berbalik dan kembali keluar dari ruangan itu saat melihat kedua sejoli yang telah bermain didalam ruangannya yang mendadak menjadi 'panas membara'.

.

.

TBC


	12. Chapter 12

"Mian," Yunho melepaskan sentuhannya pada namja cantik yang terlihat agak ketakutan itu. "Aku tak bisa mengendalikannya. Mian.."

Jaejoong terdiam, dadanya berdebar tak terkendali. Dirapihkannya kembali seragamnya yang menjadi lebih berantakan setelah Yunho mencium bibir dan lehernya.

"Jaerin nuna terus menghubungiku sejak tadi, mungkin sebaiknya kita pulang sekarang!"

Jaejoong masih terdiam, lebih tepatnya menunduk. "Nee.."

**.**

**.**

**Married By Accident #12**

**.**

**.**

[Author pov]

.

"Banyak sekali susunya?" Jaejoong melongok kearah trolli yang baru saja diisi dengan belasan kaleng susu untuk orang hamil.

"Perutmu-kan makin besar, sudah tiga bulan~ jadi kau harus minum dua gelas setiap pagi dan sebelum tidur!?" Yunho lalu kembali mendorong trolinya ke bagian ikan segar.

Senyum Jaejoong mengembang. Sejak pulang dari rumah sakit, sikap Yunho sangat lembut dan hangat. Setidaknya, telinga Jaejoong tidak sakit lagi karena mendengar teriakan Yunho yang terus menuduhnya 'selingkuh' dengan Hyunjoong.

'By the way, bagaimana dengan keadaan Hyunjoong sekarang ya?' pikir Jaejoong dalam hati. Dia tidak sebodoh itu menanyakannya pada Yunho. Yunho akan langsung mengamuk dan mengubah diri menjadi monster jelek (?) jika Jaejoong masih terus memikirkan namja itu.

"Jae, tiga hari lagi kita akan camping di gunung! Aku akan mengganti wadah kaleng ini dengan botol, jadi kalau ada temanmu yang bertanya.. bilang saja jika susu ini adalah obat untuk penyakit asmamu! Aku yakin, tidak akan ada yang curiga.." Yunho mengingatkan lagi perihal fieldtrip yang harus mereka lakukan nanti.

"Dan jangan lupa membawa selimut dan jaket, cuaca di gunung sangat dingin! Aku tak mau kalian berdua sampai masuk angin.."

"Huft~ Kau bawel sekali sejak tadi!" Jaejoong menggeplak belakang kepala Yunho dengan tangan kirinya, "Lebih baik urusi saja perut tambunmu itu! Dasar beruang mesum!"

Jaejoong sudah berjalan pergi begitu saja, meninggalkan Yunho yang melongo tak percaya karena dikatai 'beruang mesum'.

"Hey, siapa yang mesum?" Yunhopun mengejar Jaejoong sambil menggerek troli. Namja cantik itu sedang berdiri didepan kulkas raksasa berisi kumpulan es krim. "Dan siapa yang perutnya tambun? Perutku tidak tambun, hanya sedikit kelebihan lemak!?"

Jaejoong tidak perduli, tangannya sudah mengambil tiga kotak es krim strawberry berukuran besar. Namun segera dicegah oleh Yunho.

"No es krim! Tidak lagi, Jae!" Yunho menggeleng, seringainya melebar. "Kau harus makan daging dan ikan! Dokter Shim bilang kau harus banyak mengkonsumsi protein! Kajja!"

Yunho menarik tangan Jaejoong agar menjauh dari kulkas berisi es krim itu. "Katakan, kau mau makan apa malam ini? Aku akan minta Jaerin nuna membuatkannya untukmu!"

Jaejoong mengerucutkan bibinya, "Aku tidak mau! Aku mau es krim!"

"Tidak! Tidak boleh!" Yunho menunjuk isi trolinya, "Kau harus makan sesuatu yang bergizi! Tidak boleh es krim lagi, Jae!"

"Tidak mau!" jaejoong mengigit bibirnya, "Aku mau es krim! Mau es krim! MAU ES KRIM!"

Jaejoong mulai mencak-mencak, berteriak kencang hingga seluruh penghuni mini market ini menoleh pada Yunho. Mereka mencurigai Yunho, menuduhnya telah menggangu namja cantik yang masih belia itu. Beberapa malah sudah menghubungi petugas keamanan.

"Jae! Diamlah, kau membuatku malu.." Yunho memohon pada Jaejoong yang masih berteriak-teriak, "Baik! Baik, es krim neee?"

Ucapan Yunho langsung disambut anggukan imut dari Jung Jaejoong.

"Es krim! Lima kotak yah?"

Dan kemalangan itu lagi-lagi menimpa Jung yunho. Sosaengnim teladan yang telah menghamili seorang namja cantik, tepatnya~ preman sekolah yang cantik itu harus rela menghabiskan uang jajannya hanya untuk berbelanja. Membawa berkantong-kantong plastik dengan kedua tangannya.

.

.

"Kami pulang!" Yunho membuka pintu rumah berkayu itu. Meletakan belanjaannya didepan pintu dan masuk lebih dulu untuk membantu sang istri melepas ikatan tali sepatunya.

Memasuki kehamilan tiga bulan, Jaejoong merasa lelah jika harus berjongkok. Maka ia selalu menyuruh Yunho untuk membantunya memakaikan dan melepas sepatunya. Entahlah, apa ini hanya alasan namja cantik itu untuk mengerjai Yunho?

"Aish, jangan menarik rambutku!"

Jaejoong menjambak rambut suaminya ketika salah satu kakinya harus diangkat untuk melepaskan sepatu miliknya.

"Aku bisa jatuh jika tidak memegang sesuatu, Sae'nim!"

"Tapi kau bisa memegang tembok, Jae!"

Jaejoong mencibir, "Tidak, aegya maunya memegang kepala Appanya!"

"Jangan bawa-bawa aegya, ini pasti hanya keusilanmu yang selalu ingin menjahiliku!" Yunho lagi-lagi merasakan gesekan yang mulus dari kulit kaki jaejoong. Istrinya itu sangat sempurna, kakinya bahkan sangat halus meski bulu-bulu kecil masih bisa ia lihat dibetis putihnya.

"Baik, aku tidak lagi memegang kepalamu! Aku akan berdiri dan me... wuahhh~" keseimbangan Jaejoong hilang, badannya limbung dan hampir saja terjatuh jika Yunho tidak menahannya. Sesaat mereka tampak seperti pemeran dalam film romance konyol yang beradegan mesra didekat rak sepatu tua nan bau. Penuh gerakan slow motion dan berakhir dengan ciuman tanpa disengaja.

Chu~

Mata Jaejoong membelalak kaget saat bibir cerrynya bertemu dengan sesuatu yang lembut, hangat, manis dan juga lengket. Matanya berkedip-kedip lugu, pipinya bersemu merah dan dadanya tiba-tiba berdegup dengan keras saat melihat wajah Yunho dibawahnya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Yunho tidak melepaskan ciumannya dengan Jaejoong, ia terus berbicara meski bibirnya masih menempel. Memberi sensasi geli pada pipi namja cantik itu karena uap napas Yunho.

Satu tangan Yunho menyentuh pinggang jaejoong, sementara tangannya yang lain menyentuh belakang kepala Jaejoong. Seakan menyuruh Jaejoong untuk menekan bibirnya lebih dalam. Dan Jung Jaejoong hanya menurut dan membiarkan bibirnya dihisap oleh suaminya,

"Mmph... Jaeeh~"

"Ap.. apa yang sedang kalian lakukan?" seru suara dibelakang mereka, diikuti dengan suara pintu yang semakin dibuka lebar.

Yunho dan Jaejoong segera menoleh kearah pintu, namun tubuh mereka masih saling berhimpitan dilantai.

"Song So Han hyung!" jaejoong segera membenahi (?) diri, merapihkan yang bisa dilakukan, terutama dengan bibirnya. Berkali-kali ia menyeka bibirnya sendiri, mencoba menghilangkan bekas bibir Yunho padanya, melupakan apa yang tengah terjadi.

"Kalian.. berciuman?" Song So Han, petinju andalan Jaerin memiringkan kepalanya. Lalu menunjuk Yunho dan Jaejoong yang masih salah tingkah.

"Tidakk.. tidak!" jaejoong menggelengkan kepalanya, "Kami tidak..."

"Arkh.. so sweet sekali!" So Han menggaruk-garuk lehernya, geli sendiri melihat kedua sejoli yang tengah malu-malu lucing itu. "Kalian-kan sudah menikah, jadi wajar saja!? Tapi.. kenapa harus melakukannya ditempat ini?"

Ia menunjuk rak sepatu yang berantakan, "Tempat ini tidak steril, harusnya kalian melakukannya diatas ranjang.." serunya sambil terkekeh. Ia lalu berjalan melewati Jaejoong, sedikit berbisik meski masih bisa didengar oleh Yunho.

"Dan tanpa busana.. ehehehe~" kikiknya. Tak perlu beberapa detik, wajah Yunho dan Jaejoong sudah memerah bak kepiting rebus.

.

.

"Kau sih, So Han Hyung jadi salah paham,-kan?!" jaejoong mengambil sebotol air dari dalam kulkas, keringat dingin terus membasahi pakaiannya. Ia gugup.

"Bukankah kita sudah menikah? Lalu kenapa kita masih malu padanya?" Yunho duduk sambil membuka plastik belanjaan mereka. "Berciuman sangat wajar dilakukan untuk orang yang sudah berumah tangga, Jae! Seharusnya kau sudah tahu meski hal ini tidak diajarkan di sekolah!"

"Tapi kita hanya pura-pura, Sae'nim!" sifat preman Jaejoong kembali lagi, wajah dinginnya kembali terlihat.

"Pura-pura?" Yunho menghentikan kegiatannya menyusun-nyusun buah, "Pernikahan kita bukan pura-pura, kau malah sedang hamil anakku!"

"Tapi ini hanya _kecelakaan!_" Jaejoong berubah sewot, "Kita hanya terpaksa menikah!"

Jaejoong menggelengkan kepalanya, memaksakan diri untuk mengatakan ini. "Kau dan aku.. tidak saling mencintai! Kita hanya akan menjadi suami istri selama aku hamil! Tidak lebih!"

Mata musang Yunho menyipit, ia sudah meremas buah jeruk ditangannya dengan penuh emosi. Lalu menarik lengan Jaejoong agar tubuhnya bisa lebih mendekat.

"Siapa bilang kita akan BERPISAH?" Yunho menekan kedua bahu Jaejoong, "Kita tidak akan berpisah! TIDAK AKAN!"

"Tapi bukankah itu perjanjian kita? Bukankah itu kesepakatan kita selama ini? Berpisah setelah nae aegya lahir!"

"TIDAK!" Yunho berteriak lebih keras, "Kita tidak akan berpisah! Kau akan selalu menjadi istriku! Dan anak yang sedang kau kandung.. akan kita besarkan bersama-sama!"

"Jangan bicara lagi!" Jaejoong menepis tangan Yunho dengan kasar, "Jangan mencoba membodohiku! Aku tidak suka DIBOHONGI!"

"Aku tidak sedang membohongimu, Jung Jaejoong!?" suara Yunho makin meninggi. Saat Jaejoong memutuskan untuk membelakanginya, entah kenapa.. hatinya sangat sakit.

"Akk.. aku mencintaimu!"

Jaejoong yang tengah memunggungi Yunho, hanya bisa melebarkan matanya. Terkejut.

"SANGAT MENCINTAIMU!"

Jaejoong berusaha tidak menanggapi, ia langsung menutup telinganya, "Aku tidak mau dengar! Aku mau istirahat.."

Jaejoong memilih masuk kedalam kamarnya, tapi Yunho terlanjur mengikutinya.

"Jae, tidak cukupkan perlakuanku selama ini? Tidak cukupkah semua ini membuktikan betapa aku mencintaimu?"

"Tidak, kau tak mungkin mencintaiku.. " bibir Jaejoong bergetar, "Kau hanya baik pada anakku! Bukan padaku!"

Yunho berusaha untuk tetap tenang meski Jaejoong sudah mengatakan kata-kata yang menyakitinya. "Lalu aku harus bagaimana? Aku tak mau berpisah, Jae! Aku mencintaimu!"

"Ok, pada awalnya aku memang berpikir jika aku hanya kasihan padamu!" Yunho menatap wajah Jaejoong yang masih belum menerima omongannya dengan baik. "Tapi ternyata tidak.."

"Semakin hari.. aku justru semakin mencintaimu!" Yunho ingin sekali menyentuh dagu Jaejoong dan membuat muridnya yang paling bodoh sedunia (?) karena masih tidak menyadari perasaannya ini~ bisa melihat kejujuran dari ucapannya.

"Aku ingin bersamamu! Melindungimu! Berbagi rasa sedih dan senang bersama-sama.." Yunho menghampiri Jaejoong yang masih duduk ditepian kasur itu. Lalu dia berjongkok didepan Jaejoong dan mendongak menatap Jaejoong. Digenggamnya erat kedua tangan didepannya itu. Mencoba menyampaikan perasaannya.

Jaejoong bisa melihat wajah serius Yunho yang sedang menatapnya,

"Akuilah jika kau juga menyukaiku, akuilah jika kau juga mencintaiku!" Yunho mengelus sebelah pipi jaejoong dengan jemarinya. "Saat Hyunjong hendak merebutmu dariku, aku merasa sangat takut! Aku tak ingin kehilanganmu.."

Yunho menggengam tangan Jaejoong dan mengecup ujung jari Jaejoong dengan lembut. "Aku tak mau kehilanganmu! Aku ingin kita tetap bersama.."

Otak Jaejoong yang masih 'pentium 1' itu terasa sangat lambat untuk memproses ucapan Yunho. Ia hanya mengedip-ngedip bingung sambil menatap datar pada suaminya.

"Aish, memang susah bicara dengan muridku yang cantik tapi 'bodoh' sepertimu~" Yunho tertawa kecil.

_'Percuma bicara dengan perkataan yang romantis padanya, Jaejoong lebih mengerti jika dengan tindakan..'_ pikir Yunho saat ia melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Jaejoong hingga punggung namja cantik itu menyentuh ranjang. Dan tanpa menunggu lagi, ia mulai meraup bibirnya dengan cukup kasar hingga saliva mereka mengalir sampai ujung dagu.

"Sae'nim.. apa yang.. mmppp..." Jaejoong tidak mengelak ciuman panas Yunho saat lidah Sosaengnimnya itu menerobos masuk bibir mungilnya. Ia tampak terkejut, namun tidak menolak ketika melihat wajah Yunho yang terlihat sangat menikmati bibir manis miliknya.

"Ummmpp... ahh..."

Jaejoong shock saat dada Yunho menekan nipple nya. Yunho terlihat sangat seksi dengan bulir-bulir keringat yang menetes dari lehernya, mengalir dan menempel didada Jaejoong.

"Sae'nim?" jemari Jaejoong menekan punggung belakang Yunho, menarik kemeja yang dikenakannya hingga terlihat acak-acakan. "Sae'nim, akuhhh~~ ahh~~"

Jaejoong memejamkan matanya saat bibir Yunho menekan belakang telinganya, dan ketika tangan Yunho mulai bergerak untuk membuka kancing baju Jaejoong, teriakan Jaerin nuna terdengar keras dan mengagetkan mereka.

_"Jaejoong! Yunhoo! Ada apa dengan dapurnya? Kenapa jadi berantakan?"_

.

.

"Bagaimana kabar Yunho?" Mr Jung mendudukan dirinya dikursi makan sambil membetulkan dasi yang dipakainya. Tatapannya kini beralih pada sosok imut dari putra keduanya, Jung Taemin.

Taemin tidak tersenyum seperti biasanya. Wajahnya terlihat sedih. "Tanya saja pada Umma, dia yang sudah mengusir mereka berdua!"

Mrs Jung meletakan kembali sendok makan ditangannya. Dengan kepala mendongak, ia menatap putra bungsunya.

"Umma memang bersalah! Tapi umma tidak mengusir mereka, Jung Taemin! Jadi jangan terus menyalahkan umma.."

"Tapi umma sudah membuat Jaejoong hyung sakit hati! Sekarang lihat, rumah ini menjadi sepi. Tak ada lagi yang bisa kuajak mengobrol. Dan ini karena kesalahan umma.. hiks.."

Taemin melongos pergi setelah menarik tasnya. Ia tak melanjutkan sarapan paginya dan memutuskan untuk segera kesekolah.

"Taemina~" panggil Mrs Jung dengan lembut, "Sayang, kenapa tidak dihabiskan sarapannya?"

Tak ada sahutan dari putra bungsu keluarga Jung itu.

"Aish.." Mr Jung ikut menghentikan sarapannya, kini ia sudah berdiri dengan tegap dan bersiap untuk kekantor.

"Apa kau juga akan meninggalkanku?" Mrs Jung sudah siap menangis, ia sendiri juga merasa sangat kesepian setelah kepergian Yunho dari rumah besar miliknya.

"Mungkin lebih baik, jika setelah ini kau pergi kerumah menantumu dan meminta maaf padanya. Suruh Yunho dan Jaejoong kembali! Aku sungguh tak tahan lagi dengan keadaan ini."

Mrs Jung membuka mulutnya, shock. "Kau menyuruhku pergi kesana?"

"Minta maaflah pada Jaejoong! Aku takut ia kekurangan gizi mengingat kondisi keluarganya tidaklah seperti kita! Bawa dia kembali dan berjanjilah bahwa kau tidak akan mengulangi kesalahanmu lagi.."

"Tapi yeobo.. aku.."

"Pergilah!" Mr Jung mengulangi lagi ucapannya. "Aku menginginkan mereka kembali!"

Mrs Jung mulai panik. Bagaimana bisa suaminya menyuruhnya meminta maaf? Dia adalah keturunan orang baik-baik dan terpandang? Harga dirinya tentu sangat tinggi! Tapi mengingat masalah demi masalah yang terus terjadi dikeluarga ini semenjak putra dan menantunya pergi, ia tak bisa tinggal diam.

.

.

Jung Jaejoong menguap lebar-lebar, ini kali pertamanya ia bangun lebih awal dari Yunho. Sejujurnya ia tidak benar-benar tertidur setelah Yunho mengungkapkan segalanya.

'Apa benar dia mencintaiku?' pikir Jaejoong saat ia menolehkan kepalanya. Didapatinya Yunho masih terlelap dengan mulut terbuka.

Tangan Jaejoong mulai menyentuh dagu 'mancung' Yunho dan mengelitiknya sedikit, "Hey, kau tidak bohong kan?"

Jaejoong terkikik geli saat tidur Yunho jadi terganggu karena ulahnya. Namja tampan itu kini merengek dan menggumam kesal karena seseorang tengah menggangu tidurnya.

"Kau tidak mempermainkanku,-kan?" tanya Jaejoong lagi sambil mencubit pelan hidung mancung Yunho. Tidak lama kemudian kelopak mata Yunho mulai terbuka.

"Jaejoong? Apa yang kau lakukan, sayang?" tanya Yunho yang terkejut karena istrinya sudah bangun lebih dahulu, ia tersenyum sebentar lalu mengelus-usap pipi Jaejoong. Tapi bibir sang istri malah mengerucut beberapa sentimeter.

"Kau ingin _morning kiss_ dariku?" goda Yunho sambil tertawa. Jaejoong benar-benar cantik dan lucu. Juga sangat galak.

"Mendengarmu bicara 'sayang', bulu kudukku jadi merinding! Jangan dekat-dekat.." Jaejoong hendak melangkah pergi, namun Yunho sudah menarik lengannya dan memendamkan kepalanya ke lekuk leher istrinya itu. Membawa Jaejoong kedalam pelukannya dan kembali tertidur.

"YAA! Apa yang kau lakukan Sae'nim?" Jaejoong mendesul-desul, menghindari pelukan Yunho. Meski dalam hatinya tengah tersenyum geli melihat tingkah manja suaminya.

"Aku mau tidur dalam pelukanmu, Jae!" Yunho mengangkat sebelah kakinya dan menyelampirkannya dipinggang Jaejoong. "Aku ingin di manja olehmu sekali-sekali!"

"Dimanja siapa?" Jaejoong berdecak, "Aku? Kau tidak salah bicara, Sae'nim?"

"Diamlah sebentar saja, Jae! Kau cerewet sekali TAU!" Yunho mengecup sebelah pipi Jaejoong dan terkekeh kecil, lalu menenggelamkan wajahnya pada punggung Jaejoong yang harum.

"Arkh~ sesakkk! Sae'nim! Lepaskan akuuuu~~~" Jaejoong masih meronta-ronta.

"Berisik, ayo kita tidur lagi!" Yunho sudah membekap mulut Jaejoong dengan tangan kanannya,

"Mmppp... Sae'nimm!"

"Tidurrr!" Yunho kini membekap bibir Jaejoong dengan ciumannya. J

xxx

"Hari ini aku memasak sushi! Aku tidak tahu kalian akan menyukainya atau tidak?" Jaerin meletakan dua kotak bekal diatas meja. "Membuat sushi ternyata cukup sulit!"

"Tentu kami menyukainya, nuna! Terimakasih~" Yunho mengambil sekotak sushi dan meletakkannya didalam tas Jaejoong. Sementara satu kotak lagi dimasukkan kedalam tas kerjanya. "Aku sudah menyiapkan semua perlengkapan ujian kedalam tasmu, Jae sayang! Botol susu, makanan dan cemilan juga ada! Itu seandainya kau masih lapar!?"

Jaejoong yang masih sibuk memakai dasi untuk seragamnya langsung melotot lebar, ia belum menceritakan apapun pada nunanya. Wajahnya yang bagai orang tersedak itupun segera menoleh pada Jaerin.

"Kupikir telingaku sedang bermasalah~" Jaerin tersenyum menggoda, yeoja tomboy itu kini berkacak pinggang. Sambil menatap dongsaeng tercintanya dengan pandangan penuh pertanyaan. "Tapi melihat tatapanmu padaku, ternyata aku memang tidak salah dengar! Kenapa kau tidak mengatakan apa-apa pada nuna, Jaejoong ah?"

"Nuna, jangan tersenyum begitu! Itu mengerikan.." Jaejoong sudah mendeath glare Jaerin dan Yunho. Bibirnya mengerucut kesal.

"Sae'nim! Awas kalau kau memanggilku 'sayang' ketika disekolah, aku akan menendangmu dan memukulmu hingga babak belur.." serunya, langsung merebut tas sekolahnya dan pergi keluar begitu saja. Wajahnya yang dingin kini berubah merah, namja cantik itu berusaha menutupi rasa malunya pada sang nuna dan suaminya sendiri.

"Sae'nim! Cepat berjongkok dan pakaikan sepatuku!" teriaknya lagi.

.

.

TBC

.

.

Chapter besok adalah malam fieldtrip untuk sekolah Shinki.

Kira-kira kegiatan sekolah apa saja yang dilakukan dalam study lapangan yah?

Terimakasih sudah mau baca. ^~~~^


	13. Chapter 13

"Yunho, murid-muridmu bertugas untuk memasak makanan saat kita camping nanti!" pak kepala sekolah membagi-bagikan berkas kepada guru-guru begitu mereka memasuki ruang rapat.

"Disana ada aliran sungai yang cukup jernih, kalian bisa mengambil airnya untuk memasak nanti! Tapi ingat, lerengnya sangat tajam dan terjal. Murid-muridmu harus hati-hati.."

"Baik, pak kepala!" Yunho sedikit membungkuk. Pikirannya tak bisa beralih dari sosok indah 'sang istri'. Ia mencemaskan keadaan Jaejoong. Meski tidak terlalu banyak kegiatan yang menguras tenaga, tapi daerah yang akan mereka jadikan studi lapangan sangatlah berbahaya.

Ia tak bisa menjaga Jaejoong seharian penuh selama tiga hari berturut-tururt. Sebagai guru, Yunho juga memiliki tugas yang lain.

"Sepertinya aku harus minta bantuan Changmin!" pikirnya lagi sebelum Yoochun mengganggunya.

"Kau memikirkan namja itu lagi, sobat?" Yoochun mengalungkan sebelah tangannya dileher Yunho. "Aku tahu kau suka padanya, aku bisa melihatnya dari matamu!"

"Jangan sok tau!?" Yunho sudah menarik kuat ujung rambut Yoochun hingga sahabat baiknya itu berteriak-teriak kesakitan, "Lebih baik kau mencari incaran baru yang lebih seksi dan montok dibanding 'Sicca', Yoochun pabo!"

"Arrkhhhh~ jangan menarik rambutku yang kereennn~" Yoochun berusaha melepaskan tangan Yunho dari rambutnya, "Aish, kau merusak penampilanku saja!"

Ia membenahi penampilannya, "Aku sudah memutuskan 'Sicca', jadi jangan membicarakan dia lagi!"

"Mwo? Kau sudah memutuskan hubunganmu dengan anak kelas III-D itu?" Yunho tiba-tiba tertarik dengan pembicaraan ini. "Lalu bagaimana reaksinya?"

"Tentu saja dia sangat marah!" Yoochun mencibir, "Pak kepala juga sudah mengetahui hubungan kami, dia memarahiku habis-habisan! Dan kupikir, aku juga tidak mencintai 'Sicca', aku hanya ingin main-main dengannya!"

"Tapi kau tidak sampai berhubungan badan dengannya,-kan?" Yunho sedikit gugup mendengar jawaban Yoochun, "Kau tidak segila itu,-kan sobat?"

"Tidak! Tentu saja tidak! Separah-parahnya aku, seorang park Yoochun tidak akan berani berhubungan badan dengan muridnya sendiri! Itu gila!"

Glek~

Yunho menelan salivanya dengan susah payah. Wajahnya langsung memerah. Dan perubahan warna itu terlihat oleh mata jeli Yoochun.

"Ada apa denganmu?" mata Yoochun menyipit. "Jangan bilang jika kau.."

Yunho tersenyum hambar, 'Mungkin inilah saatnya aku menceritakan hubunganku dengan Jaejoong! Yoochun adalah sahabatku, sudah sepantasnya ia tahu tentang ini. Semakin banyak yang mengetahui keadaan kami, maka semakin banyak juga orang yang akan menjaga Jaejoong nantinya!'

Yunhopun mengangguk,

"Jadi benar?" Yoochun membekap mulutnya tak percaya. "Kau berhubungan dengan muridmu?"

Senyum Yunho melebar, "Tidak hanya berhubungan, kami bahkan sudah menikah!"

"Kau pasti bohong!?" Yoochun tertawa kecil, mencoba menanggapi ucapan Yunho sebagai lelucon.

"Aku tidak bercanda, yoochun! Ia kini malah tengah mengandung anakku!"

**.**

**.**

**Married By Accident #13**

**.**

**.**

[Author pov]

.

"Menjauh dariku, sobat!" Yoochun berteriak marah dan menunjuk Yunho yang berusaha mengikuti langkah panjang sahabatnya. Yoochun terlihat sangat marah ketika Yunho selesai bercerita tentang Jaejoong.

"Aku tidak mau melihat wajahmu seharian ini!" Yoochun melangkah cepat kearah gymnasium. Pelajaran pertama dengan kelas II-D. 'Murid-murid asuh' dari Yunho.

"Maaf, Yoochun. Aku tahu aku salah, harusnya aku memberitahumu lebih awal! Tapi.." Yunho merasa bersalah. Ia tidak bisa menyalahkan sikap Yoochun padanya, jika ia jadi Yoochun ia juga akan bertindak hal yang sama.

"Jangan bicara lagi, aku tak mau mendengar suaramu saat ini -sobat!?"

"Baiklah! Tapi tolong.." Yunho berhenti mengejar Yoochun, "Jangan bawa masalah ini pada Jaejoong! Aku tidak mau terjadi sesuatu dengannya.."

Yoochun berusaha memelankan langkahnya, mendengar setiap ucapan Yunho tentang pria cantik itu.

"Hal yang kecil.. bisa menggugurkan kandungan Jaejoong, Yoochun! Itulah kenapa aku sering memintamu untuk memperhatikan Jaejoong!" Yunho memelankan suaranya, "Bukan karena dia punya penyakit. Tapi karena ia tengah mengandung anakku!"

Yoochun terdiam, ia memilih menghentikan langkahnya. "Aku mengerti! Aku hanya sedang kesal dan marah padamu, aku tidak akan membiarkan keponakanku sampai kenapa-napa! Yang kubenci adalah appanya karena tidak mengundangku kepesta pernikahannya, bukan dirinya ataupun ummanya!"

Yunho tersenyum, "Gumawo, sobat.."

.

.

Di lain pihak..

Ketika Yunho dan Yoochun saling berbicara dikoridor lantai tiga, seorang yeoja cantik berambut panjang sudah meneteskan air matanya dengan deras. Ia tak sanggup menyembunyikan rasa sakitnya saat mendengar semua rahasia ini dari bibir seseorang yang teramat dicintainya.

"Yunho, hiks.." Hyorim menahan tangisnya sekuat tenaga, "Jadi kau sudah menikah?"

Tubuh Hyorim bergetar, tangannya memerah sakit kuatnya ia meremas hingga kuku-kuku jemarinya menembus kulit mulusnya. "Dan kini pemuda brengsek itu tengah mengandung anakmuu.. hiks.. hiks.."

Hyorim memejamkan matanya, make upnya luntur karena air mata yang tak kunjung berhenti. "Kenapa?"

"Aku tidak mau ini terjadi.." Hyorim meremas bajunya untuk menahan kekesalannya. "Aku tak mau terima. Kau hanya akan menjadi milikku, bukan Kim Jaejoong!"

Yeoja cantik itu perlahan-lahan tersenyum, "Aku akan menggagalkan kebahagian kalian.. menggagalkannya dengan skenario yang halus dan tersusun rapi.."

Hyorim menghapus air matanya, ia mengambil cermin dari dalam tasnya. Menghapus riasan yang sedikit kacau dan merapihkannya kembali. Menambah beberapa polesan kedalam bibir dan pipinya. "Lalu mendepak namja itu dari sekolah ini!" kekehnya menyeramkan.

.

.

"Kita akan belajar senam lagi kali ini!" Yoochun mengomando murid-muridnya yang sudah berganti dengan pakaian olah raga. Ia bisa melihat Jaejoong dari kejauhan, namja itu tengah sibuk menutupi perutnya yang agak membuncit dengan jaket yang dililitkan dipinggang.

'Jadi dia sudah menjadi istri Yunho!?' Yoochun tak berhenti memandangi Jaejoong dari bawah hingga kepalanya. 'Benar-benar cantik!'

Junsu yang tak pernah beralih dari sosok Yoochun hanya bisa merengut kesal karena sosaengnim yang ia cintai itu tengah memandangi teman kelasnya.

"Yoochun Sae'nim?" tangan Junsu sudah mengangkat keudara, "Aku mau bertanya!"

"Ya, silahkan!" tatapan Yoochun langsung beralih kepada Junsu. Namja imut dan lucu itu sebenarnya sudah masuk dalam daftar murid favoritnya disekolah ini. Sayangnya dia adalah seorang namja, hingga memaksa Yoochun untuk mencoretnya dari daftar calon istrinya kelak.

"Kenapa kau terus memperhatikan Jaejoong?" Junsu mengeluh, "Dia sudah disukai Yunho Sae'nim, jadi kau tak boleh tertarik padanya!"

Ucapan Junsu sontak membuat murid-murid sekelas heboh, sedangkan Jaejoong hanya bisa mendongak, menatap Yoochun dan Junsu berkali-kali.

"Junsu ah~ kenapa kau bicara begitu?" Changmin menyenggol bahu junsu, "Kau bisa membuat gosip yang tidak-tidak, tau!"

"Aku tidak suka Sae'nim menatapnya begitu!" Junsu masih berbicara dengan ketus, tidak mendengarkan Changmin sama sekali. "Perhatianmu sudah berlebihan padanya!"

"Eh?" Yoochun menggaruk-garuk kebingungan, "Apa maskudmu, _Junsuku_?"

Yoochun menekan kata 'Junsuku' seagai tanda bahwa ia menyukai Junsu namun menganggapnya tidak lebih dari sekedar 'murid favoritnya' saja. "Aku tidak menyukai Jaejoong! Dia adalah muridku, bagaimana bisa aku menyukainya?"

"Kau sudah berpacaran puluhan kali dengan muridmu! Kau tak perlu menutup-nutupinya dariku!" Junsu cemberut, "Semua murid disekolah ini sudah tahu jika kau men-spesialkan Jaejoong! Kau tidak menyuruhnya lari keliling lapangan, juga tidak menyuruhnya lompat jauh atau bertanding sepak bola! Kau sungguh tidak adil, Sae'nim.."

Bisik-bisik terus merambat, membuat Yoochun kelimpungan. Ia segera menatap Jaejoong yang memilih 'biasa-biasa' saja. Diam dan cuek.

"Dasar preman!" pikir Yoochun, "Kenapa jadi aku yang disudutkan? Kalau bukan karena permintaan Yunho, aku tak akan mungkin men-spesialkan anak itu!"

"Aku tidak menspesialkan Jaejoong, Junsu ah~" Yoochun kini disibukkan berbagai pertanyaan dari murid-murid yang lain. Suasana menjadi kacau tak terkendali. "Orangtua Jaejoong datang padaku dan mengatakan bahwa kondisi kesehatan Jaejoong tidak bagus, makanya aku tidak mengijinkan dia mengikuti seluruh pelajaran olahraga.."

"Kau bohong! Jaejoong terlihat biasa-biasa saja.." mata Junsu berkaca-kaca, dia tak akan kuat jika tetap berdiri ditengah lapangan gymnasium lebih lama. Maka ia memilih untuk berlari, masuk dan menangis didalam kelas.

"Aku tak mau mengikuti pelajaranmu hari ini! Aku pergi!" akibat sikap Junsu, Yoochun harus menenangkan semua muridnya lebih dahulu sebelum melanjutkan pelajarannya. Sementara Jaejoong dan Changmin sudah berjalan memasuki kelas secara diam-diam.

.

.

"Kau ini.. apasih masalahmu yang sebenarnya?" Changmin duduk disebelah bangku Junsu yang masih menangis dan menutupi seluruh wajahnya.

"Hiks.. aku sebal dengannya, Changmin! Dia bisa menatap Jaejoong dengan pandangan penuh perhatian, tapi kenapa padaku ia terlihat cuek?"

Changmin tersenyum dan mengelus punggung Junsu untuk menenangkannya. "Kau hanya salah paham!"

Changmin yang mengerti keadaan sebenarnya hanya bisa tertawa, semua jadi terlihat rumit semenjak Jaejoong menapakkan kakinya disekolah ini.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu jika aku hanya salah paham?" Junsu masih menangis, "Yunho Sae'nim yang teladan dan culun itu saja sampai jatuh cinta pada Jaejoong? Apalagi Yoochun si playboy gila itu!"

Changmin tertawa mendengar makian Junsu, "Playboy gila? Sudah tahu ia gila~tapi kenapa masih jatuh cinta padanya?"

Junsu melepas tangan yang menutupi wajah sayunya yang penuh berlinang air mata, "Jangan tanya aku! Seandainya bisa memilih, aku juga tidak mau jatuh cinta dengannya! Apa kau pikir aku tidak lelah selalu mengharapkan Yoochun yang sudah berpacaran lebih dari dua puluh kali?"

Jaejoong masuk kedalam kelas dengan sikap cuek dan dinginnya. Ia memang berjalan lebih santai saat kembali kedalam kelas, tidak seperti Changmin yang terlihat menkhawatirkan sobat baiknya dan berlari dengan kencang.

"Kau pasti sangat puas karena sudah merebut perhatian dua guru paling tampan di Shinki School?" Junsu menggebrak meja menahan kesal karena Jaejoong lebih memilih diam dan duduk diatas kurisnya tanpa sedikitpun menoleh padanya.

"Kau bicara denganku?" Jaejoong menatap Junsu, masih dengan wajah datarnya.

"Ya, aku bicara denganmu!" Junsu mencibir kesal, "Kau brengsek! Kau hanya anak baru, tapi kau sudah merebut perhatian Yoochun yang sudah kucintai sejak pertama kali aku masuk sekolah ini.."

"Lalu?" Jaejoong masih tak mengerti, "Apa hubungannya denganku?"

Junsu benar-benar dibuat kesal, iapun membanting buku-buku pelajarannya dan berlari kearah Jaejoong. Wajahnya memerah menahan amarah, buku-buku jarinya memutih dan siap melayangkan pukulannya.

Changminpun berdiri dan hendak memisahkan mereka berdua, tapi suara isak tangis dan rengekan Junsu menghentikan dirinya.

"Hiks.. please.. Jaejoong-ssi!" Junsu yang hendak memukul pipi Jaejoong kini menghentikan tindakannya, ia malah berlutut dan memohon pada namja cantik itu.

"Kau tidak boleh menyukai Yoochun, tidak boleh.." Junsu menangis seperti anak kecil yang kehilangan permen. "Kau sangat cantik dan seksi, aku tidak mungkin menang melawanmu.."

Dahi Jaejoong dan Changmin sama-sama mengkerut, tidak mengerti dengan perubahan sikap Kim Junsu yang manis dan konyol ini.

"Kau sangat sempurna! Kau bisa mengincar siapa saja, tapi jangan Yoochun. Please.." Junsu menangkupkan kedua tangannya, memohon pada Jaejoong.

Namja cantik itu hanya menggelengkan kepalanya, iapun menarik bahu Junsu dan menyuruhnya untuk berdiri.

"Jangan menangis lagi!" Jaejoong ingin sekali tertawa mendengar semua ucapan Junsu padanya. "Dengar baik-baik, aku tidak akan menyukai Yoochunmu!"

"Sungguh?" mata sipit Junsu melebar, senyum hampir mengembang dari bibirnya.

"Aku sudah punya seseorang yang kucintai!" Jaejoong menyentil pelan dahi Junsu, "Lagipula.. aku sama sekali tak berpikir jika Yoochun tengah jatuh cinta padaku!"

"Tapi.."

Sebelum Junsu berbicara panjang lebar lagi, Jaejoong sudah memotongnya. "Aku juga tidak pernah berpikir jika aku lebih sempurna darimu! Kau.. punya keunggulan sendiri.."

Jaejoong menepuk pelan butt Junsu, "Punyamu lebih OK, aku yakin 100% jika Yoochun lebih menyukainya!"

Mata Junsu berbinar-binar, seolah-olah mendapatkan matahari dalam gengaman tangannya. "Jaejoong ah~ aku mencintaimu!"

Junsu merengkuh Jaejoong dan memeluk pinggangnya dengan erat, "YAA! Jangan peluk aku!" Jaejoong berusaha melepaskan pelukan Junsu dengan mendorongnya. Changmin hanya bisa terkikik dan terus meledak Junsu dengan kejahilannya.

"Jae, sepertinya kau harus diet! Perut gendutmu sangat tidak OK.." Junsu yang polos itu kini bisa tertawa setelah menangis histeris. Sepertinya akan ada teman-teman baru didalam kehidupan Jung Jaejoong nantinya.

.

.

"Baju? Jaket? Selimut?" Jaerin mengabsen satu persatu barang-barang yang harus dibawa oleh Yunho, "Kaos kaki? Obat-obatan? Air minum? Roti? Peralatan tulis?"

"Sudah, nuna! Aku juga membawa apel dan susu tambahan untuk jaejoong?" Yunho menutup ransel hitamnya yang sangat besar. Dia harus mengemas untuk dua orang karena ia tidak mengijinkan Jaejoong membawa barang bawaan yang banyak selain pakaiannya sendiri.

"Apa tidak apa-apa? Barang bawaanmu terlihat sangat banyak, Yunho ah~" Jaerin menatap Yunho dengan wajah memelas melihat ransel yang cukup besar dan panjang itu hampir menyamai tubuhnya sendiri. "Kau bisa berjalan? Ingat, kau akan mendaki disana?"

"Tidak terlalu mendaki, nuna! Kita hanya akan ada dibawah kaki gunung saja.." Yunho meletakan kembali tasnya setelah mencoba menggendongnya. "Tapi kuakui, ini sangat berat.."

Mereka berdua menolehkan wajah mereka kearah Jaejoong yang sedang tertidur pulas diatas sofa. Meski hari masih sore, tapi namja cantik itu sudah kelelahan karena kegiatan disekolah kali ini cukup banyak. Wajar, ini adalah malam terakhir sebelum mereka berangkat ke gunung esok paginya. Sekolah mengadakan kerja bakti seharian tadi dan Jaejoong kebagian tugas untuk membersihkan seluruh kaca kelasnya bersama Junsu.

"Kau harus menjaga Jaejoong dengan baik! Aku tidak mau mendengar berita buruk sedikitpun mengenai dirinya.." Jaerin mengingatkan Yunho. "Dia adalah nyawamu, kau harus mengedepankan kesehatannya dibanding apapun juga.."

Yunho mengangguk, "Aku akan menjaganya! Aku janji!"

"Aku percaya," Jaerin tersenyum. "Oh ya, tadi ummamu kembali menelpon! Apa ia sudah menghubungimu?"

"Dia memintaku membawa Jaejoong kembali kerumah, tapi aku yakin Jaejoong tidak akan mau. Dia berusaha membujuk Jaejoong, tapi aku menyuruhnya untuk kembali lagi setelah kami melakukan studi lapang.."

Jaerin terdiam, "Aku sangat menyukai kehadiranmu disini, Yunho ah! Kau bisa merubah sikap nakal Jaejoong dengan sangat baik. Dulu ia begitu nakal dan tidak perduli dengan dirinya apalagi orang lain! Tapi dia jauh lebih terbuka setelah bertemu denganmu.."

"Tidak. Kehadiranku hanya menambah bebanmu dan Jaejoong, nuna.."

Jaerin menggeleng, "Setelah hamil, ia jadi sering minum-minum. Itulah yang mengakibatkan kadar alkohol ada didalam darahnya. Dan sekarang, setelah kalian menikah.. akubaru sadar betapa seringnya ia tersenyum dan tertawa dirumah ini.."

Jaerin mengelus poni rambut Jaejoong dengan sayang, "Kau.. telah memberi banyak warna pada kehidupannya.."

"Terimakasih.. Yunho ah! Kau sudah membantunya meraih kebahagian! Aku sangat berterima kasih padamu~ Jeongmal~ jeongmal gumawo~~"

.

.

"Jaejoong ah~ siapa dia?" murid laki-laki langsung berkerumunun dan melongokkan wajahnya saat melihat Jaerin yang sedang melambai-lambai bersama orang tua murid.

"Jaejoong! Hati-hati! Jangan nakal dan jangan bertindak ceroboh..." Jaerin tersenyum lebar bersama para petinju andalannya. Mereka terlihat seperti bodyguard sang nuna cantik 'Kim Jaerin'.

"Dia nunaku!" Jaejoong membuka komik yaoi pemberian Junsu yang kini duduk disebelahnya.

"Kenapa kau tidak bilang jika memiliki kakak perempuan?" Changmin dan teman-teman prianya yang lain ikut melambai kearah Jaerin, "Kalian kembar? Kenapa sangat mirip?"

"Tidak, dia lebih tua sepuluh tahun dariku!" Jaejoong berkata dengan malas. Ia tidak suka ada pria lain yang mengincar nunanya. Sebagai adik, tentu saja ia cemburu. Perhatian sang nuna hanya boleh tertuju padanya. Tidak pada yang lain.

"Aku mau mendaftar sebagai kakak iparmu, Jae! Dia sangat cantik, meski kulitnya lebih hitam darimu!" Changmin terkekeh dan ikut mendudukan dirinya disamping Junsu dan Jaejoong. Bis yang mereka naiki sangat besar, cukup untuk mengangkut teman sekelas. Kini, semua murid sudah masuk dan bersiap untuk mengikuti camping.

"Kau tidak memiliki kriteria untuk menjadi calon iparku!" Jaejoong menoleh pada Changmin yang masih berusaha memandangi Jaerin meski bis mereka sudah melaju keluar dari sekolah. "Jaerin nuna menyukai orang yang kuat! Dia adalah pelatih tinju terbaik yang pernah ada, jadi jangan coba-coba mendekatinya atau kau yang akan ditinjunya.."

Jaejoong menjulur lidahnya kearah Changmin, puas menggoda namja jangkung itu.

"Kau benar-benar tega!" Changmin memilih memainkan ponselnya. "Jadi dia pelatih tinju? Wuahh~ super sekali! Kalau begitu.. aku juga akan berlatih tinju mulai sekarang! Jae, tolong ajarkan aku yahhh?"

"Hah?" jaejoong berteriak nyaring, "Tidak mau! Sana menjauh darikuu!"

Percakapan Changmin, Jaejoong dan Junsu terdengar bergitu ramai dan mengasyikan, membuat Yunho yang berada dikursi paling depan terkekeh lebar. Ia bisa melihat wajah Jaejoong yang ceria saat beberapa kali ia menoleh kearah istrinya itu. Sebenarnya, ia ingin sekali duduk disamping Jaejoong. Tapi kursi untuk guru sudah diatur oleh panitia. Dan parahnya, ia harus duduk berdampingan dengan Hyorim.

"Aish pasti sangat membosankan jika aku harus duduk diam disini!" pikir Yunho, maka iapun mulai menjalankan ide konyolnya itu. "Anak-anak, karena perjalanan masih jauh! Bagaimana kalau kita memutuskan untuk bernyanyi?"

Yunho berdiri dan mengambil microphone yang sudah disediakan oleh pihak bus, "Bagaimana kalau kita adakan game dan menghukum siapa yang kalah dengan bernyanyi didepan?"

Jaejoong mengacungkan tangannya keatas, "Aku tidak ikut permainan, Sae'nim!"

"Kalau begitu, kau yang pertama kalinya menyanyi! Bagaimana? Setuju anak-anak?" Yunho menyeringai jahil dan disambut tepukan meriah dari seluruh teman-temannya.

"Ayolah, Jae!" Junsu dan Changmin menarik Jaejoong untuk berdiri, tapi namja cantik itu malah meronta dan memberikan death glare pada mereka berdua.

"Hanya satu lagu, tidak akan sampai membunuhmu!" Changmin mengedip konyol,

"Tidak mauuuuu, Shim Changmin! Tidak mauu!" Jaejoong masih menolak, "Baik, baik! Aku janji, aku akan mendukungmu bersama Jaerin nuna jika kau tidak menarikku lagi!?"

Changmin terdiam sesaat, tawaran Jaejoong sangat-sangatlah menarik baginya. Tapi..

"Aku masih punya banyak waktu untuk menggoda Jaerin nuna, tapi mendengarmu bernyanyi.." Changmin terkekeh, "Itu sangat langka! Ayoo berdiri!"

"Arkhhhhhh!" Jaejoong berteriak saat Changmin dan Junsu sudah membawanya kedepan bis, tepat disebelah Yunho.

"Baik, kau mau menyanyi lagu apa Jae sayang?" Yunho sudah menyerahkan microphonenya pada Jaejoong, namun ia melupakan satu hal. Panggilan mesranya pada sang istri yang membuat keadaan jadi kacau balau, jauh dari kata tenang. Sangat rusuh dan lebih heboh dari sebelumnya.

"JAE SAYANGGG? KYAAAAAAA~~~~~~~~"

Dari sepuluh bis yang diberangkatkan untuk dramawisata sekolah, hanya satu bis yang melaju sedikit miring dan penuh dengan teriakan. Bus yang berasal dari murid-murid kelas II-D. Kelas paling berandalan yang pernah dimiliki Shinki School.

.

.

TBC


	14. Chapter 14

_Sejak pertama kali aku bertemu dengan Jaejoong, aku tak merasa hubungan kami akan menjadi sesuatu yang istimewa. Aku tak merasa 'berbeda' dan aku tak ingin menjadi yang 'berbeda'. Aku adalah aku. Aku adalah Jung Yunho. Namja yang mencintai seorang anak SMU berwajah cantik. _

_Ya, dia memang nakal dan berandalan. Tapi disamping itu, dia adalah pria manis yang angkuh, lucu dan sangat menggemaskan. Sejak ia memberitahuku mengenai kehamilannya, akupun berjanji pada diriku sendiri. Untuk menetapkan sosoknya sebagai napas dan denyut nadiku mulai detik itu juga. Jaejoonga~ Saranghae~_

.

.

Married By Accident #14

.

[Author pov]

.

"Sampaiii! Nah anak-anak, ayo kita turun! Kajja!" Yunho berseru sambil membuka pintu bis lebar-lebar, "Hati-hati langkahnya, jangan dorong-dorong!"

"Wuahhh~" Junsu ternganga lebar saat melihat pemandangan bak lukisan didepannya. "Benarkah kita ada di gunung, Sae'nim? Tempat ini indah sekali!"

Yunho tersenyum saat melihat ekspresi puas semua muridnya. "Lebih tepatnya di kaki Gunung Bukhansan. Gunung ini tidak terlalu tinggi, jadi tidak jauh untuk mendaki keatasnya. Hanya membutuhkan satu jam perjalanan.."

Saat giliran Jaejoong yang melangkah untuk menuruni bis, wajah Yunho langsung tertunduk. Pipi kanannya masih terasa nyeri setiap ia mengingat tonjokan yang dilayangkan namja cantik itu diwajah tampannya hanya karena ia menyebut istrinya dengan kata 'Sayang'.

"Lalu penginapannya dimana? Aku sudah lapar, Sae'nim! Bisakah kita berjalan lebih cepat?" Changmin terlihat sibuk mengambil snack dari tas ransel yang dibawanya.

"Baiklah! Kelas II-D, ayo berbaris! Ada sebuah desa yang berada tidak jauh dari tempat ini, kita akan makan siang disana.." Yunho mengomanda para muridnya. "Kita akan mulai perjalanan kita! Semangat!"

Yunho berjalan dengan tas punggungnya yang sangat besar. Dengan sedikit membungkuk, ia menelusuri jalanan setapak disertai dengan semaraknya kicauan burung yang menyambut mereka saat ingin mendaki.

"Hah~ hahhh... ha..." anak-anak mulai berkeringat ketika matahari tepat berada dipuncak kepala mereka. Jalan yang mereka lewati memang tertutup oleh pepohonan. Tapi hanya beberapa pohon yang memiliki daun yang lebat.

"Jae, gwenchana?" Yunho melirik sekilas keadaan Jaejoong yang tubuhnya sudah bermandikan keringat. Ujung poni Jaejoong sudah basah dengan peluhnya sendiri.

Yunho terlihat sangat cemas, ingin sekali ia menggendong Jaejoong saat ini juga. Tapi itu tidak mungkin dilakukannya tanpa lolos dari kecurigaan semua orang.

'Bagaimana ini? Apa yang harus kulakukan?' pikir Yunho. Tak lama setelahnya, terdengar suara motor yang melaju mendekati mereka.

"Apa ada yang sakit? Ada yang butuh pertolongan?" Yoochun menaiki motor khusus untuk mendaki gunung miliknya, ia berhenti tepat dirombongan kelas II-D sambil mengedip nakal kearah Junsu. "Motorku hanya mau ditumpangi oleh orang cantik! Jadi siapa yang mengaku cantik, ayo ikut denganku!"

Yunho tak mendengarkan lagi ocehan sahabatnya itu, tatapannya mengarah pada Jaejoong. Istrinya yang tengah bermandikan keringat itu.

"Jae, pura-puralah terkilir!" mohon Yunho sambil menyentuh lengan namja cantik itu. "Ayo, berpura-puralah kalau kakimu sedang terkilir!"

"Hah?" Jaejoong yang sedang kelelahan, terlihat susah untuk merespon balik ucapan Yunho dengan baik.

"Pura-puralah terkilir! Please.." Yunho memohon lagi sambil menunjuk kakinya sendiri.

"Kenapa aku harus pura-pura terkilir?" jaejoong memanyunkan bibirnya. 'Ia sudah cukup lelah, kenapa Yunho harus menambahnya dengan berbuat hal yang aneh?' pikirnya.

"Aish~" Yunho mengerang frustasi. Dengan menyesal, iapun mencubit lengan Jaejoong dengan sangat keras.

"Aawwwww~~~ sakitttt~~~~" jaejoong meringis kesakitan. Sebelum ia melemparkan tinju saktinya, Yunho terlanjur membawanya kebelakang punggung Yoochun.

"Naiklah! Dan kau Yoochun.." Yunho menyeringai lebar, "Minggir kau!"

Yunho mendorong tubuh sobatnya itu, "Dan tolong bawakan tasku!"

"Mwo?" Yoochun hanya bisa mematung melihat tas punggung Yunho yang sangat besar itu. Mulutnya ternganga saat Yunho membawa Jaejoong pergi dengan motor miliknya. Kabur begitu saja. Berdua. Meninggalkannya dengan barang bawaan raksasa itu.

"YAA! Sialan kau, Yunho. Aish~~" Yoochun mengerang frustasi. Ia berbalik dan menatap wajah-wajah murid kelas II-D dihadapannya.

"Sae'nim, ayo cepat jalan! Kami sudah kelaparan nieh~~" seru Changmin sementara Junsu sudah berlari kesamping Yoochun sambil merapihkan dandanannya.

.

.

"Apa tidak apa-apa?" Jaejoong mengeratkan pelukannya di pinggang Yunho. "Sungguh tidak apa-apa?"

"Diam dan hapus keringatmu, sayangku!" Yunho melajukan motornya menuju restoran diataspunggung gunung.

"Jangan menyebutku begitu, atau aku akan memukulmu lagi!" Jaejoong sudah memanyunkan bibirnya. Keringat dingin masih mengalir dipelipisnya saat pemandangan sungai han yang mengalir mulai terlihat. "Sungai han-nya terlihat! Kita sudah hampir mencapai puncak!"

"Kita akan berkembah ditempat itu!" Yunho menunjuk sebuah hutan yang berada tak jauh dari mereka. "Kau pesanlah makanan lebih dulu, aku akan mencari parkiran!"

Jaejoong mengangguk dan turun dari sana. "Baik, kau mau pesan apa? Biar aku pesankan untukmu!"

Yunho tersenyum lebar, entah kenapa sikap jaejoong yang ingin memesankan makanan untuknya terlihat sangat manis. "Ikan bakar! Aku ingin makan ikan bakar!"

"Baik!" Jaejoong berjalan masuk kedalam restoran. Tidak terlalu banyak pengunjung disini. Mungkin karena panitia sekolah sudah memesan tempat ini sebelumnya. Iapun berjalan menuju meja pesanan dan memesan satu porsi ikan bakar, dua porsi daging panggang, dua porsi autumn salad dan tiga gelas teh merah dingin.

"Sudah?" Yunho merebahkan dirinya disamping Jaejoong, "Sepertinya ini pertama kalinya kita makan diluar berdua!"

Jaejoong tak menjawab, ia sibuk melihat-lihat menu tambahan. Ia sedang berpikir apa harus memesan ice krim atau tidak. Ia dan bayinya sangat-sangat lapar.

"Aku janji, Jae! Mulai hari ini aku akan sering makan bersamamu direstoran.." Yunho mengambil sapu tangan dari sakunya dan menghapus keringat Jaejoong. "Kau kepanasan tidak? Mau kukipas-kipas?"

Jaejoong melirik Yunho dengan sebal, "Sae'nim, kau cerewet!"

"Aku cerewet karena aku sayang padamu, Jae!" Yunho mencubit pipi Jaejoong dengan gemas, "Kau ini istriku yang sedang hamil! Bersikaplah seperti ibu hamil! Jangan seperti preman pasar~"

"APAAA?" Jaejoong melotot kesal, sebelum ia bisa membalas ucapan Yunho. Pesanan sudah datang. Pelayan restoran itu hanya bisa tersenyum melihat pasangan yang sedang bertengkar lucu itu. Pelayan itu mengira jika Jaejoong adalah yeoja tomboy yang sedang berkencan bersama kekasihnya.

"Mwo? Kau memesan sebanyak ini? Kau sanggup menghabiskan semuanya?" Yunho melirik takut dua porsi daging panggang berukuran besar.

"Aku mau pesan makanan penutup ini! Porsi besar yah?" Tunjuk Jaejoong pada buku menunya. Lagi-lagi mengabaikan pertanyaan Yunho. "Hehe~"

Yunho hanya bisa menggeleng dan menyatap ikan bakarnya. Sementara Jaejoong sudah menyumpit lembaran daging panggang merah miliknya dan memasukannya dua potong sekaligus, "Hmmmm~ enaaaknya~~~~"

Bumbu daging itu kini belepotan disekitar mulut Jaejoong. Membuat namja cantik itu telihat makin imut dan lucu.

"Sunguh? Kau suka daging panggangnya?"

"He~em, pokoknya sebelum kita pulang! Kau harus mau mengantarku ketempat ini lagi, aku akan memesan daging panggangnya dalam porsi supeeer besaar~~ untuk dimakan di rumah!"

Yunho tersenyum melihat keantusiasan Jaejoong pada daging panggang. "Boleh, asal kau mencium pipiku lebih dulu!"

Jaejoong langsung berhenti mengunyah, pipi gembungnya masih terlihat.

"Menciummu? Kau mau mati, Sae'nim?" seru Jaejoong dengan galak. Nasi dalam mulutnya berhamburan keluar.

"Tidak! Aku tidak mau mati muda, aku masih ingin menjaga Jaejoongku tercinta!" Yunho langsung mencuri ciuman kilat itu dibibir Jaejoong. Sejak tadi ia tidak bisa menahan gejolaknya untuk merasakan bibir cherry istrinya.

Blush~

Wajah Jaejoong memerah. Ia tidak berkutik alias mematung ditempat saat kecupan hangat Yunho mendarat di bibirnya.

"Ayo cepat! Kau harus memakan semua ini sebelum yang lain datang! Mereka akan shock melihat semua makanan ini ludes didalam perutmu.." Yunho menyumpitkan daging ikan miliknya, "Buka mulutmu!"

"Tidak mau! Makan sendiri sanaaa!" Jaejoong menyambar piring daging miliknya dan duduk berlainan arah dengan Yunho. "Aku marah padamu! Jangan bicara denganku dulu!"

"Aish, sikap manjanya mulai lagi!" Yunho hanya bisa menurut dan menghabiskan makanannya. Membiarkan Jaejoong yang masih terdiam karena detak jantungnya berdenyut dua kali lebih cepat dari biasanya. Tanpa Yunho ketahui, sebelah tangan Jaejoong menyentuh bibirnya sendiri.

"Rasa ikan bakar~~~" seru Jaejoong dalam hati. "Bibirnya hangat sekali! Hangat.. dan lembut.."

.

.

"Hah..hah..." deru napas semua murid kian terdengar. Akhirnya mereka semua sampai didalam hutan yang berisi puluhan tenda. Tenda yang sudah berdiri sempurna dan tersaji dengan baik.

"Yang mau mandi, silahkan! Ada pemandian air panas disekitar sini!" pak kepala sekolah mengomando dengan speaker miliknya saat melihat murid-muridnya basah kuyup karena perjalanan yang melelahkan. Terutama untuk Yoochun Sosaengnim yang harus kebagian membawa jatah pikul Yunho. Ia sudah terkapar direrumputan sambil menghirup udara banyak-banyak.

"Ayo, setelah kalian bersih-bersih dan istirahat! Kita harus bersiap-siap untuk acara api unggun dan bakar sosis malam nanti.." Yunho berseru dan disambut teriakan gembira semua murid. Ia baru saja keluar dari tenda Jaejoong setelah menyusun semua barang yang dibutuhkan namja cantik itu.

Setelah memastikan Jaejoong meminum susunya, iapun kembali bertugas bersama guru lainnya.

"Aku mau mandi dulu, ah~" Junsu memasuki tenda dan menemukan Jaejoong yang sedang terduduk. "Jae, kau mau ikut mandi?"

"Aku sudah mandi!" Jaejoong mengambil jaket miliknya agar perutnya yang sedikit membengkak tidak terlihat. "Lihat, rambutku masih basah!"

"Aku lupa kalau kau sudah diantar Yunho Sae'nim lebih dulu! Kau sungguh beruntung, Jae! Yunho Sae'nim sangat memperhatikanmu!" Junsu mengambil peralatan mandi miliknya. "Bagaimana air hangatnya? Menyenangkan?"

Jaejoong mengangguk, "Seperti kolam batu, tempatnya tidak terlalu lebar! Jadi kau harus cepat-cepat kesana sebelum tempat itu menjadi kubangan karena terlalu orang yang datang!" Jaejoong bersiap keluar untuk melihat-lihat pemandangan diluar.

"Apa tadi kau mandi dengan Yunho Sae'nim?"

"HAH? Tentu saja tidak! Aku tidak akan menginjinkannya melihat tubuhku!" Jaejoong menatap horor wajah Junsu. Khayalannya benar-benar mengerikan. Memperlihatkan tubuh telanjangnya untuk kedua kali didepan Yunho sangatlah tidak bijak.

"Kau benar. Jangan pertontonkan tubuhmu sebelum kalian menikah nanti! Dia bisa-bisa menerkammu!" canda Junsu dan berjalan menuju pemandian air panas. "Sampai nanti, Jae!"

Jaejoong hanya menatap punggung Junsu yang menjauh. Namja seksi nan bahenol itu berjalan kearah Changmin dan menyeret namja jangkung itu untuk ikut dengannya.

"Dia sudah menerkamku, Su! Malam dimana kami baru saja bertemu!"

.

.

"Bagaimana pendapatmu tentang hari pertama camping kita, Jae?" Changmin, sang reporter sekolah itu kini tengah mewawancai Jaejoong didekat api unggun. Dengan handycam miliknya ia menyorot namja cantik yang sedang menghangatkan tubuhnya itu.

"Sangat menyenangkan, apalagi jika Yoochun Sae'nim ada disini!" Junsu menjawab pertanyaan Changmin dengan wajah sumringah, sambil menyodorkan sosis bakar kearah kamera.

"Aku tidak bertanya padamu, _duckbutt_!" Changmin menoyor kepala Junsu yang sibuk tertawa sendiri. Sementara tatapan Jaejoong hanya mengarah kearah Yunho. Bibirnya menggerutu kesal saat melihat namja tampan bermata tegas dan dingin itu sedang mengobrol dengan seorang yeoja bernama Hyorim. Mereka tampak riang.

"Kenapa dia selalu dekat-dekat, sih?" Jaejoong tak sadar sudah membakar sosisnya sampai gosong dan menghitam. "Bikin badmood saja!"

Jaejoong membuang sosisnya dan berjalan menuju tenda. "Aku mau tidur lebih dulu!"

"Sudah mau tidur?" Changmin menyorot wajah menggerutu Jaejoong. "Ah~ tidak seru! Masa preman cantik sekolah kita malah terlihat badmood dengan hari pertama camping ini! Aku masih ingin mewawancaraimu, Jae?"

Jaejoong tidak menggubris pertanyaan Changmin dan memilih masuk kedalam tenda. Ia merebahkan dirinya ditempat yang paling ujung agar tidak ada yang bisa mengganggunya.

"Tidak minum susu satu kali tidak masalah,-kan?" pikirnya karena dirinya masih kesal dengan ulah Yunho. Sambil menyalahkan mp3 ditangannya, ia jatuh tertidur hingga dengkuran kecil terdengar jelas dari bibirnya.

.

.

"Hyorim, ini sudah malam! Besok pagi masih ada kegiatan yang lebih melelahkan! Aku akan menyuruh anak-anak untuk cepat tidur! Mereka terlalu banyak bernyanyi dan memakan sosis!" Yunho berpamitan dan bergegas menemui murid-muridnya. "Ayo, semua! Satu jam lagi, jangan sampai kemalaman. Istirahat lebih awal.."

Hyorim hanya diam dan memandang sosok Yunho dari jauh. Ia benar-benar merindukan sosok tampan itu sejak lama. Ia sudah jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama sejak pertama kali ia melihatnya di Shinki School. Kini.. sosok tegap bermata musang itu malah sudah menikah. Ia sungguh tidak bisa menerima semua ini.

"Aku akan membuatmu menjauh darinya! Aku akan membuatnya terus terluka sampai kau memilihku dan melupakan dirinya!" Hyorim berjalan masuk kedalam tendanya untuk mengambil sesuatu dari dalam tas.

"Hewan yang lucu~" Hyorim menatap tarantula raksasa yang ada didalam topless kaca. "Saatnya makan, honey! Kau haus, bukan?"

"Aku punya banyak darah segar untukmu! Dan pastinya sangat bernutrisi karena dia sedang hamil!" serunya sambil tersenyum mengerikan.

"Kau memang tidak bisa membunuhnya, tapi kau bisa membuat tubuhnya melemas bagai ikan tak bertulang! Tentu ini akan berbahaya bagi seseorang yang tengah hamil, bukan?" kekehnya lagi.

.

.

"Changmin? Junsu? Kenapa kalian belum tidur?" Yunho berpatroli keliling perkemahan. "Dimana Jaejoong?"

"Dia sudah tidur lebih dulu, Sae'nim! Tadi aku sempat melihatnya, dia mendengkur! Sepertinya sangat kelelahan!" Junsu masih sibuk dengan gitarnya. Sementara Changmin mengajarinya bermain nada-nada tinggi.

"Apa dia tidur sendiri? Atau ada orang lain?" Yunho mengerutkan keningnya.

"Sendirian! Kami semua masih ada disini! Lagipula aku akan tidur disampingnya, jadi kau tenang saja Sae'nim!" Junsu tersenyum lebar. "Aku akan menjaganya dari serigala dan buaya-buaya ini!"

"Enak saja!" Changmin menjambak rambut Junsu dan membuat namja chuby itu balas menjewer telinganya. "Ampunnnn~~~~"

"Terimakasih kalau begitu!" Yunho tersenyum dan berbalik arah. Ini saatnya ia memeriksa keadaan Jaejoong. Ia lupa menanyakan perihan susu keenam yang harus diminum Jaejoong.

"Jae? Kau sudah tidur?" Yunho menemukan Jaejoong yang tertidur dengan nafas yang terdengar sangat kasar. "Kau pasti kelelahan! Maafkan aku~"

Yunho sangat mencemaskan Jaejoongnya. Dia benar2 ingin menyerap semua beban dan kelelahan yang dirasakan Jaejoong hari ini. "Aku ingin sekali memelukmu!?"

Yunho memijit perlahan-lahan lengan Jaejoong, "Melihatmu begini, membuatku sedih dan cemas, Jae!?" ia membalikkan tubuh Jaejoong dengan perlahan dan wajah lelah Jaejoong terlihat dihadapannya sekarang.

"Kau sungguh cantik dan mengagumkan!" Tangan Yunho menyentuh pipi Jaejoong, merasakan betapa lembut kulitnya dibandingkan punggung tangan Yunho yang kasar. "Biar aku memijitmu untuk mengurasi rasa lelahmu.."

Pijatan tangan Yunho mengalir dari bahu, punggung, pinggang hingga kaki Jaejoong. "Apa merasa lebih baik?"

Tapi pertanyaan Yunho disambut dengan sesuatu yang bergerak dan mengisik perhatian Yunho. Ia melihat sesuatu tengah berjalan ditelapak kaki Jaejoong. Sesuatu yang besar dan berbulu tengah menggerak-gerakan capitnya yang tajam dan berbahaya.

Tarantula Raksasa.

"Hewan bresengsekk!" Yunho mencekram hewan itu dengan gerakan cepat karena ia tak mau Jaejoong sampai terluka. Tapi naas, hewan itu terlanjut menggigitnya.

"Arrkh!" Yunho menjerit keras dan melempar botol termos air panas berukuran besar hingga tarantula itu mati terkapar.

"Ada apa?" Jaejoong tersentak dan bangun dengan wajah panik sekaligus kaget. Saat melihat Yunho yang jatuh terduduk dan wajah yang pucat, ia segera berlari kearahnya.

"Sae'nim, ada apa? Kenapa kau berteriak?"

"Tidak apa-apa!" Yunho tersengal dan meringis kesakitan, menunjukkan luka gigit ditangannya yang sudah berdarah. "Hanya tarantula!"

Mata Jaejoong membelalak lebar, "Tarantula?"

"Yunho? Ada apa?" Yoochun dan murid yang lainnya ikut membuka tutup tenda Jaejoong.

"Aku digigit tarantula raksasa!"

"Hah?" Yoochun tersentak kaget, "Beracun tidak? Bagaimana bisa tarantula raksasa ada ditempat ini?"

"Aku tidak tahu!"

Yoochun bergegas mengambil bangkai laba-laba itu lalu membungkusnya dengan slayer. "Kau baik-baik saja? Tidak kejang?"

"Kurasa tarantulanya tidak beracun!" Yunho berusaha menenangkan Jaejoong yang duduk disampingnya, namja cantik itu terlihat lebih pucat dari sebelumnya.

"Tadinya aku hanya ingin memeriksa Jaejoong karena ia tidur lebih cepat dari teman-teman lainnya. Ternyata aku menemukan hewan busuk itu sedang menjalar dikakinya, langsung saja aku remas tarantula itu sebelum memukulnya dengan termos. Ternyata.. ia terlanjur menggigit tanganku.."

Yoochun menatap namja cantik yang masih terdiam itu. Sebelah tangannya menjulur kearah Yunho. Menyentuh luka gigitan itu dengan tangan gemetarnya.

"Jae, bawa Yunho Sae'nim ke tenda kesehatan! Dia tidak akan apa-apa, kau tidak perlu cemas.."

Jaejoong hanya mengangguk dan memapah Yunho karena ia merasa lemas dan perih pada bagian luka yang digigit. Untung tidak terlalu banyak darah yang keluar.

.

.

"Kenapa kau ada disini? Mana Lee Sae'nim?" Jaejoong tampak gerah saat melihat Hyorimlah yang berjaga diruang kesehatan. Wajah yeoja itu terlihat panik saat melihat Yunho yang datang dengan raut wajah kesakitan.

"Ada apa? Kenapa dengan Yunho Sae'nim, Jae? Kau sudah memukulnya?" Hyorim ikut memapah Yunho dan mendudukannya di bangsal kesehatan.

"Aku tidak membutuhkanmu, biar aku yang mengurus Yunho Sae'nim!" Jaejoong mengambil alih obat-obatan yang dibawa Hyorim. "Lebih baik kau pergi dari sini!"

"Mwo? Aku yang seharusnya bertugas, Kim Jaejoong! Kau tidak berhak mengusirku!" Hyorim bersiap untuk mendorong tubuh Jaejoong tapi namja cantik itu terlanjur menahan tangannya,

"Pergi!" serunya.

"Tidak, jae! Kau yang harus pergi!" Hyorim tidak mau mengalah.

"Hyorim, tolonglah! Biarkan Jaejoong yang merawatku, kau pergilah dari sini! Kumohon~" pinta Yunho yang kini sudah memucat. Gigitan tarantula itu memang tidak beracun. Tapi cukup membuatnya pegal diseluruh sendi hingga lemas tak bertenaga.

"Tapi Yunho?" Hyorim benar-benar tak mau mengalah. Ia tidak mau melihat senyum kemenangan terukir di bibir Jaejoong. Tapi sayangnya, namja cantik itu tidak berniat untuk tersenyum kali ini, karena hanya Yunho yang ada dipikirannya sekarang.

"Baiklah! Aku akan berjaga diluar!"

Hyorim akhirnya keluar dengan wajah kecewa. Tangan terkepal didada. Ia benar-benar jengah dengan semua ini.

'Brensgek! Rencanaku gagal! Tapi tidak untuk lain kali, Kim Jaejoong! Tunggu saja pembalasanku!'

.

.

"Apa terasa sakit?" Jaejoong membersihkan luka gigitan itu dengan alkohol. Melihat tangan Jaejoong yang bergetar dan matanya yang sudah berkaca-kaca, membuat hati Yunho semakin teriris.

"Jae, aku tidak apa-apa?" Yunho mengelus pipi Jaejoong, "Jadi jangan menangis! Aku tidak suka melihatmu begini!"

"Aku tidak menangis.." Jaejoong tidak mengakui air mata yang jatuh dipipinya, "Aku hanya kesal denganmu!"

"Kesal denganku?" Yunho tidak mengerti.

"Kau.." Jaejoong sesunggukan, entah kenapa ia tak bisa menghentikan air matanya. Ini ketiga kalinya ia membiarkan Yunho melihat air matanya. "Benar-benar membuatku ketakutan! Dan aku benci itu!"

"Maafkan aku, Jae! Aku hanya ingin melindungimu!"

"Dengan cara seperti ini?" nada suara Jaejoong meninggi, "Lalu bagaimana jika tarantula itu ternyata beracun? Bagaimana jika kau sampai mati? Kau mau meninggalkan aku dan bayimu?"

"Tapi aku tidak mati, sayang!" Yunho ingin sekali memeluk Jaejoong, tapi setiap dia melakukannya, namja cantik itu malah menepisnya.

"Aku benci kau! Jangan peluk aku!"

"Tarantula itu tidak beracun! Dan aku tidak mati! Lalu dimana letak kesalahanku?" Yunho memelas, "Tolong jangan menangis, Jae! Aku tidak sanggup melihat air matamu!"

Jaejoong menyeka air mata dipipinya, "Aku benar-benar membencimu! Sangat membencimu.."

"Tapi..." suara Yunho tertutup oleh sesuatu yang meraup bibirnya. Namja cantik itu kini malah mencondongkan kepalanya untuk mengecup bibir Yunho. Meski tubuhnya terasa lemas, tapi melihat 'semangat' yang disuntikan Jaejoong untuknya membuatnya kembali bertenaga.

Mata Yunho berhasil terbuka lebih lebar dan dirinya mulai bersemangat dengan ciuman Jaejoong dibibirnya.

"Jadi kau membenciku?" goda Yunho, tersenyum lebar saat ciuman manis itu sudah terlepas dari bibirnya.

"Sangat membecimu, Sae'nim.." Jaejoong kembali mengecup bibir Yunho dan meraupnya lebih dalam. "Membencimu hingga rasanya aku ingin mati bersamamu! Mati dalam ciuman beracun milikmu!"

Yunho merangkul Jaejoong dan mendominasi ciuman itu. "Terimakasih sudah melindungiku, Sae'nim.."

.

.

TBC

.

.

Aku buatnya tanpa memeriksanya terlebih dahulu. Tiga jam dan hasilnya amburadul. Hehe~


	15. Chapter 15

Changmin berdiri diatas podium. Ia terdiam sebentar sebelum menyampaikan pidatonya.

"Sebelumnya, aku selalu merasa sekolah menjadi sangat membosankan. Aku selalu merasa bahwa semua omongan guru-guru disekolah hanyalah omong kosong belaka. Bahwa mereka tidak berguna dan hanya membuat telingaku sakit saja. Tak satupun guru disekolah ini yang bisa membuatku menghargai profesi seorang guru.."

"Tapi pandanganku berubah ketika aku melihat rasa cinta Yunho Sae'nim pada Jaejoong. Beliau mengajarkan aku banyak hal. Mengenai tanggung jawab dan kesetiaan.." Changmin menatap berkeliling kearah wajah-wajah yang tengah menatapnya.

"Apa salah jika guru mencintai muridnya?"

Hening. Tak ada yang menjawab.

"Jika kehamilan Jaejoong adalah sebuah kesalahan dan skandal, lalu bagaimana dengan semua orang yang ada diruangan ini?" Changmin menunjuk semua barisan guru didepannya.

"Yunho Sae'nim tidak pernah merugikan murid-muridnya kecuali satu orang.."

"Satu orang yang baru menginjakkan kakinya disekolah ini beberapa bulan yang lalu. Orang itu adalah teman sekelas kami. Dia memang nakal, tapi dia tidak pernah berbuat 'nakal' dengan calon bayi diperutnya.."

.

.

**Married by Accident #15**

.

.

# Seminggu sebelumnya #

.

[Author pov]

.

"Demam?" Yoochun memeriksa suhu badan Yunho dengan meletakan telapak tangannya dikening namja yang sedang terbaring itu. Mencoba merasakan panas tubuh sahabat karibnya seraya menatap Jaejoong yang masih menunggu disampingnya.

"Aku sudah memberinya obat penurun panas, apa dia akan baik-baik saja?" Jaejoong terlihat takut. Ia tidak pernah merawat orang sakit sebelumnya. Mungkin pernah, dulu. Entahlah, ingatan akan masa kecilnya dengan sang nuna sangat buruk.

"Setelah tidur, ia akan merasa lebih baik. Mungkin besok pagi Yunho akan kembali sehat!" Yoochun menenangkan Jaejoong, namja cantik itu tampak sama pucatnya dengan Yunho.

"Kuharap begitu," Jaejoong merasakan genggaman di tangan kanannya semakin erat. Saat mengeluh demam, Yunho tak berhenti merengkuh tangan istrinya. Mungkin karena hasrat yang selalu dipendam olehnya agar bisa menyentuh dan meremas erat tangan sang istri dengan penuh rasa cinta.

Ini kali pertama Jaejoong tidak menolak atau merasa risih dengan ulah Yunho. Entah kenapa, ia justru merasa senang. Ada perasaan aneh yang membingungkan. Sesuatu yang membuat dirinya tenang setiap berada disisi Yunho. Selama ini ia selalu berjuang untuk melindungi dirinya sendiri. Menutupi rasa sedih dan kekosongan hatinya dengan berkelahi atau membuat onar. Tapi kini ia tidak lagi berbeda dengan orang lain, ia punya seseorang yang selalu melindunginya. Menyanyanginya.

"Aku sudah tahu mengenai hubungan kalian, Yunho sudah menceritakannya padaku!" Yoochun ikut duduk disamping Jaejoong. "Maaf tidak ikut menghadiri pernikahan kalian!"

Namja cantik itu hanya diam saja. Ia tidak bisa begitu saja akrab dengan orang lain. Apalagi Yoochun tidak pernah berinteraksi langsung dengannya sebelum kejadian ini.

"Aku sempat marah pada awalnya~" Yoochun tersenyum, "Wajar, kami sudah bersahabat sejak SMA. Kami kuliah diuniversitas yang sama dan bekerja disekolah yang sama, kau bisa hitung sudah berapa lama kami berteman?" kekehnya.

"Aku tak tahu. Matematikaku sangat buruk.."

Yoochun tertawa lagi. "Yunho sudah cerita! Kau tak penah mendapat nilai diatas enam puluh"

"Prestasi yang tinggi menurutku," Jaejoong merebahkan kepalanya dipinggir ranjang Yunho. Sebenarnya, ia masih sangat mengantuk.

"Jangan tidur disini, guru dan murid yang melihatmu disini akan curiga!" Yoochun menepuk pundak Jaejoong. "Kembalilah ketenda, biar aku yang menjaganya!"

"Tidak, aku mau disini!" Jaejoong menolak. Ia memilih memejamkan matanya kembali. Hangat, kenapa ia baru sadar jika tidur disamping namja bermata musang itu bisa sehangat ini? Kalau begitu, ia sudah begitu bodoh karena melewatkan semua kesempatannya selama ini.

"Mereka akan tahu hubungan kalian jika melihatmu disini, Jae?" Yoochun tak punya cara lain lagi selain menarik pundak namja cantik itu agar ia mau bangun dari 'tidur-tidur ayamnya'.

"Aku tidak perduli. Biarkan saja mereka tahu!" Jaejoong menampik tangan Yoochun. "Jangan ganggu aku!"

"Jae, jangan memperkeruh suasana!" Yoochun melihat-lihat kearah pintu tenda, takut jika ada yang mencuri dengar pembicaraan mereka. "Kau dan Yunho bisa dikeluarkan jika mereka tahu kalian saling berhubungan, bahkan menikah dan punya anak?"

"Mereka memang harus tahu, Sae'nim.."

Jaejoong kembali mencoba tidur meski Yoochun terus menyuruhnya pergi. Untuk kali ini saja, ia sangat ingin tidur disamping Yunho. Disamping orang yang selalu melindunginya. Menjaganya. Tanpa kenal lelah.

Ia tak menyangka akan memiliki orang yang rela mengorbankan apa saja untuknya.

_"Tidak. Aku tidak akan menolak lagi. Aku akan menerima dan tidak akan pernah melepaskannya lagi.." _pikir Jaejoong.

"Biarkan semua tahu apa yang terjadi!" Jaejoong bisa merasakan kulit tangan Yunho yang berkeringat.

_'Yunho Sae'nim, pasti akan menjagaku..'_ pikirnya lagi.

"Jika itu keputusanmu, aku tidak akan melarang lagi!" Yoochun menyerah, "Tapi akan sangat bijak, jika kali ini kaulah yang harus melindungi Yunho!"

Mata bulat nan indah milik Jaejoong kembali terbuka. _'Melindungi?'_

Tubuhnya sudah ditegakkan kembali dan wajah cantiknya kini mengarah pada Yoochun.

"Sebagai seorang guru, ia harus selalu menjaga nama baiknya! Jika dewan sekolah dan masyarakat sampai tahu jika jawara guru teladan provinsi Seoul ternyata menghamili muridnya sendiri, apa yang akan dikatakan mereka? Mereka akan mencabut pangkatnya? menghujatnya? Mengasingkannya? Dan pekerjaan menjadi guru, hanya tinggal kenangan.."

Gengaman ditangan Jaejoong mengendur, ia bisa merasakan jika suaminya sedang melemah. Kesadarannya telah benar-benar hilang.

"Apa kau tahu seberapa penting pekerjaan ini bagi Yunho?" Yoochun kembali memandang sahabatnya alih-alih namja dingin yang berstatus sebagai muridnya.

"Menjadi guru seumur hidupnya adalah impian terbesar Yunho sejak SMA! Dia memberi apresiasi yang sangat tinggi untuk pekerjaan ini. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan jika ia harus dipecat dan dicoret dari daftar sebagai pendidik hanya karena 'kesalahannya sesaatnya'. Jika bukan kau, siapa lagi yang bisa melindungi Yunho!?"

Kali ini giliran namja cantik itu yang melepaskan gengaman Yunho. Lalu berdiri tegap sambil menghembuskan nafasnya yang tiba-tiba terasa sesak. Pandangannya mengarah pada Yoochun. Guru olahraga Shinki School. "Tidak perlu diteruskan. Aku mengerti!"

Jaejoong menyembunyikan rasa sakit didadanya. Jika semua masalah ini bersumber darinya, maka hanya dia yang bisa menyelamatkan Yunho dari gunjingan orang banyak.

"Tolong jaga dia! Aku akan tidur ditenda bersama yang lain.." Jaejoong beranjak menuju tenda miliknya. Meninggalkan Yunho dan namja berjidat lebar itu.

Jaejoong terus melangkah keluar. Ada rasa getir yang aneh dalam hatinya. Untuk sesaat, ia mengira akan melihat Hyorim. Bukankah yeoja itu selalu menunggu-nunggu kesempatan mendekati Yunho dan mengusirnya? Lalu kemana dia sekarang. Kenapa Jaejoong tak melihatnya lagi.

"Lebih baik tidur saja!" Jaejoong memasuki tendanya dan membaringkan dirinya di tempat yang kosong. Dipojok, di samping Junsu. "Kalau begitu, bukankah lebih baik jika aku secepatnya mengajukan pengunduran diri?"

Jaejoong masih memikirkan ucapan Yoochun. Otak 'pentium'nya baru 'terbuka' karena ucapan guru olahraga itu.

"Aku tak mau Yunho Sae'nim sampai dipecat! Aku tak mau karirnya hancur karena aku.." sebelum memejamkan matanya kali ini, ia berdoa agar Yunho bisa segera sadar dan tidak membuatnya khawatir lagi.

Khawatir. Sebuah kata yang selalu dihindari Jaejoong selama ini. Karena rasa itu telah memberikan rasa lain yang lebih hebat efeknya. Apalagi kalau bukan cinta untuk seorang Jung Yunho, maka kini kekhawatiran akan selalu melanda dirinya. Setiap saat.

.

.

"Uh~" Yunho membiasakan matanya menerima cahaya yang masuk kedalam retina.

"Yunho ah~ kau sudah baikan?" Hyorim langsung menuangkan air mineral didalam gelas dan menyodorkannya pada Yunho. "Minumlah, kau pasti merasa sangat haus.."

Yunho memekik kaget, tak menyangka jika yeoja itu ada disampingnya selama ini.

'Kenapa bukan Jaejoong?' pikirnya sambil menerima minuman yang ditawarkan Hyorim. 'Bukankah Jaejoong yang menjaganya semalaman ini? Lalu kemana dia sekarang?'

"Aku sudah mengecheck suhu tubuhmu, demammu sudah menurun sekarang!" Hyorim tersenyum sembari merapihkan selimut Yunho yang berantakan. Menatanya seolah-olah ia adalah sang kekasih.

"Kau tak perlu melakukan ini, Hyorim! Maaf sudah merepotkanmu!" Yunho meletakan gelasnya kembali. Ia tak mau mengambil resiko jika Jaejoong melihat semua ini. Namja cantik itu sangat mudah cemburu meski ia tak pernah mau mengakuinya.

"Yunho? Kau sudah sadar?" Yoochun membuka tutup tendanya, "Maaf, aku harus mengisi perutku dulu! Aku tak punya pilihan selain membiarkan Hyorim menjagamu sampai aku menghabiskan sarapanku!"

Yoochun menjelaskan kejadian sebenarnya saat melihat tatapan tajam Yunho padanya. Seakan mengatakan, 'Mengapa kau membiarkan hyorim disini?'

"Apa itu masalah?" Hyorim melihat kearah Yunho dan Yoochun. "Kita teman, bukan? Lalu kenapa aku tak boleh menjagamu, Yunho?"

'Karena aku sudah menikah, Hyorim!' jawab Yunho dalam hati. 'Bahkan mempunyai calon aegya. Aku tak mau Jaejoong salah paham lagi padaku..'

"Ok, aku sudah kembali! Jadi biarkan aku yang menjaga Yunho sekarang," Yoochun mengambil pakaian Yunho yang baru. "Kau harus ganti baju! Anak-anak berada disungai sekarang, mereka sedang bermain air dan mendengarkan penjelasan pak kepala!"

Perasaan kecewa kembali melanda Hyorim. Semenjak kedatangan Jaejoong kesekolah, dua namja tampan itu kini tak pernah memperdulikannya lagi.

'Jika aku tidak bisa mendapatkanmu, maka kalian juga tidak boleh bahagia diatas penderitaanku. Aku akan membeberkan semuanya. Kita lihat, siapa diantara kalian yang lebih dulu keluar dari sekolah ini~' Hyorim mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat. Kecewa. Marah dan sakit hati.

.

.

"Kim Jaejoong?" hyorim mendekati seorang namja cantik yang memilih duduk diatas batu dari pada bermain air sungai seperti anak-anak lainnya. "Kau tidak ikut bermain?"

"Tidak, airnya terlalu dingin. Aku tak suka," Jaejoong menjawabnya tanpa ragu. Sambil memalingkan wajahnya kearah lain. Ia tak suka berpandangan mata dengan yeoja itu.

"Apa karena anak didalam perutmu!" ucapan Hyorim membuat Jaejoong melebarkan matanya.

"Kenapa? Kaget?" Hyorim mendengus kesal, "Aku sudah lama tahu, Jae! Aku mendengar segalanya tentang dirimu dan Yunho. Aku heran kenapa ada siswa sepertimu? Hamil diluar pernikahan! Menjebak Yunho dan membuatnya terseret kedalam masalah seperti ini! Aku heran kenapa ia mau menikahi monster sepertimu!? KAU HINA DAN KOTOR!"

Jaejoong sudah berdiri, tak sedikitpun emosinya terpancing. Hyorim memang seperti ini. Ia sudah tahu kejelekan gurunya ini sejak lama.

"Sudah puas, Sae'nim?" Jaejoong hendak berbalik namun tangan Hyorim terlanjur mengarah padanya.

Plak~

Pukulan itu mengenai wajahnya. Keras. Sangat keras. Membuat tanda kemerahan pada pipi putih nan mulus itu. Kini para murid Shinki sudah menatap mereka berdua. Tamparan Hyorim cukup memberi apresiasi yang tinggi untuk ditonton banyak orang, termasuk guru-guru disana.

"Aku tidak akan pernah PUAS untuk menghinamu! Aku sangat membencimu, Kim Jaejoong! Karena kau, aku kehilangan segalanya.." Hyorim mengarahkan pandangannya kesegala arah. Yakin bahwa dirinya telah mendapat seluruh perhatian, iapun memantapkan dirinya.

"Maaf sudah menggangu kesenangan kalian! Tapi sebagai sosaengnim di sekolah terhormat ini, aku harus mengungkap kebenaran yang telah susah payah ditutup oleh namja mengerikan ini!" Hyorim menarik lengan Jaejoong, "Dia, Kim Jaejoong! Murid II-D. Yang terkenal karena kenakalannya, ternyata hanyalah seorang pria aneh yang sedang hamil.."

Jaejoong terdiam. Tak ada ketakutan sedikitpun di wajahnya meski semua orang kini menutup mulutnya karena ucapan Hyorim didepan mereka semua.

"Ia mendapatkan anak itu dari hasil hubungan gelap dengan seseorang. Entah sudah berapa kali ia melakukan seks? Yang pasti, ia tidak pantas menjadi murid Shinki School! Ia telah mencoreng nama baik sekolahan kita!"

Hyorim mengambil secarik amplop yang telah dilipat disaku kemejanya. "Ini adalah tes kehamilan yang pernah dilakukan Jaejoong! Pria tidak normal ini telah berani menutupi semua kebusukan yang telah ia buat!"

Hyorim memberikannya pada kepala sekolah. "Kalau kalian tidak percaya, tanyakan pada Shim Changmin! Appanya adalah dokter yang menangani kehamilan Jaejoong!"

Protes, terikan marah, hinaan dan hujatan kini sudah dilayangkan oleh murid dan guru-guru. Kehebohan langsung melanda suasana perkemahan.

"Kim Jaejoong? Jelaskan segalanya! Dasar murid tidak tahu diri!"

"DASAR MENJIJIKAN! Pergi kau dari sini!"

"Monster! Hamil diluar nikah, keluar kau dari sekolahan kami!"

"Busuk! FUCK!"

Jaejoong hanya berdiam terdiam, ia memandang kesegala arah. Mereka berteriak-teriak penuh emosi. Marah. Benci. Tanpa henti mereka mencaci dan meludahi dirinya. Ia hanya bisa tersenyum. Sejak dulu, memang selalu seperti ini-bukan?

Sekarang ia tahu kenapa ummanya tak menginginkannya lahir kedunia. Karena sejak awal, dirinya memang tidak pernah diharapkan. Ia hanya akan menjadi sampah atau jamur beracun bagi banyak orang.

"Ada apa ini? KENAPA INI?" Yoochun yang baru saja sampai ke pinggir sungai langsung menarik Jaejoong kebelakang tubuhnya. Menghindari serangan murid-murid yang ingin menyerang Jaejoong. Mencoba untuk meludahinya, menjambaknya, mencakarnya atau berniat untuk menelanjanginya agar ia mengerti apa itu malu.

"Stop! Tolong hentikan!" Junsu dan Changmin juga melindungi Jaejoong, mereka mencoba menahan murid-murid yang mengamuk. "Jangan main hakim sendiri! Stop! Permasalahan ini belum jelas! TOLONG HENTIKAN!"

Seorang yeoja berhasil menjambak rambut Jaejoong. Tapi tak sedikitpun wajah Jaejoong mengernyit sakit. Ketika dari arah lain datang seseorang yang membawa segenggam pasir dan berniat melemparnya kewajah Jaejoong, Yunho menghalanginya dengan punggung tubuhnya. Ia mendekap Jaejoong dan membiarkan wajah cantik itu terlindungi.

Ia mendekap tubuh ringkih itu dengan erat dan tak lagi membiarkannya merasakan sakit. Sudah cukup. Jaejoong tidak bersalah.

Begitu sebuah batu mengenai belakang kepala Yunho hingga darah mengalir dari belakang kepalanya, kerusuhan itu mulai terhenti. Mereka semua baru sadar akan kedatangan sosaengnim favorit mereka.

Yang mereka heran adalah kenapa guru mereka malah melindungi namja itu dengan memeluknya? Membiarkan dirinya terluka karena lemparan batu atau pukulan amarah murid-murid lainnya?

Apa pentingnya seorang Kim Jaejoong?

Seberapa berharganya ia hingga harus dilindungi atau dipeluk seerat itu? Dia hanyalah sampah yang kotor. Tidak pantas untuk merasakan pelukan hangat seorang Jung Yunho?

Junsu dan Changmin ikut mematung, mereka hanya bisa menatap punggung Yunho yang bergetar. Darah mulai mengalir hingga mengenai kemeja belakangnya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Yunho menangkup pipi Jaejoong dan menghapus air mata yang tidak disadari Jaejoong telah mengalir dari kedua mata indahnya. Dengan jemari tangannya, Yunho menghapus butiran-butiran kristal di pipi namja cantik itu.

"Kau tidak terluka?" suara Yunho hampir menghilang karena rasa sesak yang membuncah didadanya. Sakit yang tak tertahankan. Jaejoong tidak seharusnya merasakan ini. Dia tidak pantas untuk dihina. Dirinyalah yang bersalah. Ia yang sudah menodai keindahan dari seorang Kim Jaejoong.

Jaejoong hanya menggeleng. Ia tidak sadar jika kepala Yunho terluka.

"Yunho Sae'nim, kenapa?" seorang murid menatap Yunho dengan wajah shock. "Kau tidak pantas berdekatan dengannya?"

"Dia kotor Sae'nim! Jauhi dia!"

"Dia tidak pantas disini! Dia sudah ternoda!"

Dengan sangat erat, Yunho memeluk Jaejoong dan membenamkan wajah cantik istrinya didadanya. Lalu menatap kearah semua orang yang sudah 'menghakimi' istrinya dengan kejam.

"Jaejoong tidak pernah melakukan hubungan gelap dengan seseorang. Aku dan Jaejoong sudah menikah! Dan ia tengah mengandung anak kami! Jadi jangan pernah menghinanya seolah-olah kalian adalah orang suci yang tak berdosa!" Yunho menatap tajam kesegala arah.

Rasa benci karena mereka hampir mencelakai Jaejoong dan calon bayinya membuatnya sangat marah. "Apa hak kalian untuk menyakitinya?"

"Yunho Sae'nim?" wajah pak kepala sekolah sudah memerah, "Jadi kau.. kau yang telah menghamili Jaejoong? Kau sudah menikah?"

Semua orang menatap Yunho dengan wajah tegang dan terkejut. Seolah jantung mereka ditikam dengan paksa.

"Jika ia tidak pantas menjadi murid Shinki School! Jika ia dianggap telah mencoreng nama baik sekolah! Maka akulah yang pantas untuk disalahkan! Karena akulah.. orang yang telah membuatnya hamil!"

Pak kepala menyentuh dadanya, ia sangat shock dan pusing langsung menyerang kepalanya. "Tidak mungkin! Ini gila!"

"INI GILAAA!"

"Hanya itu yang bisa kujelaskan!" Yunho membiarkan darah dikepalanya mengalir. Digendongnya Jaejoong yang tidak sekalipun bereaksi. Namja cantik itu hanya terdiam dengan air mata yang terus mengalir dari matanya.

_'Sudah cukup kau menangis!'_

_'Sudah cukup kau membiarkan air matamu mengalir!' _

_'Sekarang ada aku yang menjagamu, kau tidak perlu bersedih lagi. Aku ada untukmu..'_

_'Aku hadir untuk menjadi 'perisai' dikala badai menghadang. Aku ada untuk menjadi 'payung' dikala hujan melanda. Aku ada untuk menjadi 'selimut' dikala dingin merasuk tubuhmu. Aku ada untuk Jung Jaejoong. Untuk istriku yang selalu berlagak kuat. Untuk sosok istimewa yang tak pernah mengangap bahwa dirinya penting dan berharga..'_

"Aku mencintaimu, Jae! Mencintaimu.. sampai akhir hayatku.."

.

.

"Perkemahan dibubarkan! Semuanya kembali kerumah masing-masing! Bis akan segera datang!" pak kepala sekolah meminum obatnya untuk kesekian kali. Sudah tiga jam sejak kejadian dimana Hyorim membuat seisi sekolah geger dengan ucapannya. Kini secarik kertas yang berisi laporan kehamilan Jaejoong ada ditangannya.

"Adakan rapat dengan dewan komite! Masalah ini bisa menjadi gawat jika masyarakat tahu! Mereka bisa berdemo dan memboikot sekolah! Nama baik sekolah akan tercemar apalagi Yunho adalah sosaengnim andalan sekolah!" pak kepala memijat keningnya yang terasa sakit.

Changmin yang sedang mengintip para dewan guru dari balik tenda segera melangkah kearah Junsu. "Sepertinya ini akan gawat!"

"TENTU SAJA GAWAT! Berita sebesar ini dan kau tak pernah memberitahukannya padaku?" Junsu kini menggeleng frustasi. "Parahnya, Yoochun juga tahu! Kalian benar-benar tidak bisa dimaafkan!"

Changmin merasa bersalah, bukan karena tidak memberi tahu Junsu. Tapi karena dialah penyebab semua kekacauan ini bisa terjadi. Ia lupa membuang laporan kesehatan Jaejoong dan malah tak sengaja menyelipkannya dibuku pr bahasa inggris. Bodohnya lagi, Hyorimlah guru bahasa inggris disekolahan mereka.

"Aish, ini semua salahku! Aku mencelakai Jaejoong dan Yunho Sae'nim!" Changmin menjambak-jambak rambutnya sendiri.

"Apa kau tahu dimana Jaejoong dan Yunho Sae'nim? Mereka menghilang tiba-tiba?" Junsu berkacak pinggang dan melihat kesekitarnya. Murid-murid tersebar tidak karuan.

"Mereka sudah kembali ke Seoul! Hyorim benar-benar monster! Ia masih saja menjelek-jelekan Jaejoong! Ia sedang disidang oleh dewan guru dan malah memperkeruh suasana! DAMN! Jika sesuatu terjadi pada mereka, akulah yang patut untuk disalahkan!"

Junsu menepuk pundak Changmin. "Changmin ah, kita ketempat Jaejoong sekarang! Aku sangat mencemaskan mereka, apalagi Yun Sae'nim juga tengah terluka! Aku takut terjadi sesuatu!"

Changmin mengangguk, "Kau benar! Kita harus menemui mereka secepatnya! Semoga mereka baik-baik saja! Aku sangat cemas~"

"Nee~ kajja!"

.

.

.

TBC


	16. Chapter 16

"Kau sudah baikan?" Jaerin memeriksa perban yang menutupi kepala Yunho. Darahnya sudah berhenti ketika para perawat mengobati lukanya sementara dokter Shim sudah membawa Jaejoong masuk keruangan pemeriksaan sejak dua jam yang lalu.

Yunho begitu mengkhawatirkan mental Jaejoong. Namja cantik itu hanya menangis saja sejak tadi, membuat cemas Jaerin dan juga dirinya.

"Tidak terlalu parah tapi lumayan banyak mengeluarkan darah, nuna!" Yoochun tiba sambil memberi dua gelas kopi hangat untuk Jaerin dan Yunho. Mereka masih menunggu di dalam rumah sakit sampai semalam ini.

Dr Shim belum juga keluar dan masih melakukan banyak tes untuk Jaejoong. Sang bayi yang dikandung Jaejoong mengalami beberapa kali kontraksi karena ummanya tidak berhenti menangis. Yunho tidak pernah melihat Jaejoong seterpuruk ini.

"Bagaimana dengan pihak sekolah?" Jaerin menatap Yoochun setelah mereka hanya tinggal berdua. Yunho diijinkan masuk oleh dokter Shim dan hanya tinggal Jaerin dan Yoochun yang ada di dalam ruang tunggu rumah sakit itu.

"Aku tidak tahu, nuna! Aku mematikan ponselku saat membawa Yunho dan Jaejoong kerumah sakit! Kau tahu seberapa paniknya aku saat itu? Kepala sahabatku berdarah dan muridku mengeluh sakit pada perutnya sambil menangis tanpa henti!" Yoochun menyerutup kopinya, "Untung ada warga desa yang mau mengantar kami sampai rumah sakit! Kalau tidak, aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana membawa mereka.."

Jaerin menyeka air matanya, "Terimakasih Yoochuna~"

"Aku tidak menyangka Hyorim akan sejahat itu! Dia memprovokasi murid-murid untuk menyerang Jaejoong! Dia bilang bahwa Jaejoong sering melakukan seks dengan banyak orang sampai ia hamil.."

Jaerin mengepal tangannya penuh emosi, "Seandainya aku tahu betapa jahatnya wanita sial itu, aku akan lebih dulu membuatnya tutup mulut sebelum ia menyakiti Jaejoongku!"

"Dia sangat mencintai Yunho, karena cinta butanya itu. Ia sampai membesar-besarkan masalah ini pada pihak sekolah!"

"Aku akan membalasnya, Yoochun! Demi Jaejoong dan keponakanku yang ada didalam perutnya, aku bersumpah akan membalasnya!"

.

.

"Jae?" Yunho mendekati ranjang dimana Jaejoong berbaring diatas bangsal rumah sakit. Sebelah lengannya terhubung dengan jarum infus. Wajahnya pucat pasi, kedua matanya tertutup dan membengkak karena air matanya masih sulit untuk berhenti sejak tadi.

Yunho menyentuh permukaan jemari Jaejoong. Terasa dingin. Sangat dingin. Tidak sehangat biasanya. "Bagaimana kabarmu? Apa ada yang sakit?"

Jaejoong tidak menjawab. Ia hanya menatap Yunho tanpa berkedip.

"Kau sendiri.." Jaejoong berujar. Hampir tanpa suara hingga terdengar seperti berbisik. Pandangan mata Jaejoong saat ini sungguh menusuk hati Yunho.

"Aku baik!" Yunho mencium punggung tangan Jaejoong dan mengelus pelipisnya,

"Bagaimana dengan Aegya?" Jaejoong menyentuh perutnya yang sudah mulai tenang. Tidak bergejolak seperti sebelumnya.

"Dia hanya panik. Tidak apa-apa." Yunho ikut mengelus tangan Jaejoong, kini mereka berdua tengah merasakan kehadiran sang aegya didalam perut Jaejoong. "Kini dia sudah jauh lebih tenang!"

"Coba aku lihat lukanya.."

"Eh?"

"Luka dibelakang kepalamu, coba aku lihat?" Jaejoong merentangkan tangannya untuk menyentuh kepala Yunho yang diperban. "Apa masih berdarah?"

"Tidak. Sudah tidak apa-apa!" Yunho menciumi tangan Jaejoong yang menyentuh lukanya, "Saat kau mengusapnya, aku sudah tidak merasa sakit lagi!"

Jaejoong tersenyum sedikit, ia merasa sangat lelah dan mengantuk. "Maafkan aku, seandainya aku tidak meminta pertanggungjawabanmu, semua tidak akan jadi seperti ini!"

"Jae, jangan bicara begitu!" Yunho menggeleng, "Kau dan aegya adalah hadiah terindah yang diberikan Tuhan padaku! Dan aku akan menjaga kalian berdua. Selalu.."

Jaejoong membiarkan air matanya mengalir lagi. "Karena itu aku menyesal.."

"Jae?"

"Aku sudah membuatmu terluka, aku membuatmu kehilangan masa depan dan impianmu. Aku sangat jahat.. masih bisakah aku memintamu untuk melindungiku? Setelah kau terluka seperti ini?"

"Kenapa kau berpikir seperti itu?" Yunho menggeleng dan menyeka air mata Jaejoong. Ia hampir menangis mendengar ucapan Jaejoong saat ini.

"Aku terbiasa menjadi orang yang terbuang. Jadi aku akan bertahan dengan semua cemohan orang-orang diluar sana. Tapi tidak denganmu.. Tidak dengan anak ini.."

Yunho memejamkan matanya, ia berusaha menahan air matanya sekuat mungkin.

"Lalu apa yang kau inginkan?"

"Bilang pada pihak sekolah jika semua ini hanyalah kebohongan!" Jaejoong meremas tangan Yunho sambil menangis terisak, "Bilang jika semua ini adalah kesalahan. Katakan jika aku mengandung anak orang lain dan bukan anakmu! Aku rela pergi dari sekolah itu.. juga dari kehidupanmu, Sae'nim?"

Yunho tidak bisa membendung air matanya lagi. Semuanya tumpah tanpa bisa ia tahan. Bagaimana tega ia membeli impiannya sebagai guru dengan rasa sakit Jaejoong? Anak laki-laki yang tidak pernah merasakan kebahagian memiliki keluarga yang lengkap, tidak sepertinya. Anak laki-laki yang belum sempat meraih cita-citanya karena harus hamil dikala ia berusia enam belas tahun?

"Aku rela menghilang asal semua kembali seperti dulu, Saenim.."

"Aku rela menukarnya dengan impian dan cita-citamu.."

Jaejoong tampak rapuh dan lemah sebelum akhirnya jatuh tertidur. Namja cantik itu mulai memejamkan kedua matanya meski isaknya masih terdengar, "Aku rela menukar senyummu dengan air mataku sae'nim.."

"Sae'nim.. saranghae..."

.

.

Married by Accident #16

.

.

"Saya pesan dua penerbangan menuju tokyo lusa pagi nanti.." seorang namja bermata musang tengah melakukan percakapan dengan ponsel hitamnya saat waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul lima dini hari.

"Kau benar-benar akan pergi?" Yoochun ikut berdiri dan mendekati sahabatnya itu. "Kau akan mencari pekerjaan baru dan tinggal disana bersama Jaejoong?"

Yunho tersenyum sambil menepuk bahu Yoochun, "Nee~ Yoochuna! Aku dan jaejoong akan segera berangkat keluar negeri! Aku akan membawa Jaejoong pergi. Jauh. Jauh dari semua kenangan dan kesedihan yang selalu menderanya selama di korea. Kami berdua.. akan mulai menempuh hidup yang baru disana.."

Yoochun tampak sedih mendengarnya, "Lalu bagaimana dengan aku? Sekolah? Keluargamu? Juga Jaerin nuna? Kau mau meninggalkan kami begitu saja?"

Yunho menatap pintu kamar dimana Jaerin sedang bertugas menjaga Jaejoong didalam.

"Aku sudah menghubungi keluargaku. Mereka akan tiba pagi ini! Aku juga sudah meminta ijin nuna untuk membawa Jaejoong. Begitu Jaejoong merasa lebih baik, kami akan berangkat dan tinggal dirumah yang sederhana."

Yoochun mengangguk, "Aku akan memperbaiki nama baik mu dan Jaejoong di sekolah! Aku berjanji!"

Yunho menggeleng, "Tidak perlu, Yoochun! Aku tidak akan kembali kesana, aku akan mengajar di tempat lain. Tidak perduli jika aku hanya bisa menjadi guru privat atau honorer disana, asal bisa menjauhkan Jaejoong dari segala kesedihan ini, aku rela!"

.

.

Kicauan burung terdengar merdu diluar jendela, menyambut sang surya yang bersinar dari ufuk langit. Meski begitu, namja cantik berwajah putih nan mulus itu masih juga tertidur walau waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul delapan pagi.

Yunho tahu istrinya itu masih sangat lelah karena semua kejadian yang terjadi belakangan ini. Jadi ia memaklumi kemalasan sang istri dengan lapang dada. Ketika akhirnya Jaejoong mulai menampakkan tanda-tanda akan segera bangun. Namja tampan langsung meregangkan tubuhnya dan mengecup bibir plum Jaejoong yang tengah mengerucut.

"Ngg~" Jaejoong yang masih mengulet, tampak kaget dan segera membuka kedua matanya. "Yun Sae'nim?"

"Selamat pagi, sayang?" Yunho tersenyum tepat dihadapannya. "Bagaimana kabarmu hari ini? Kau dan aegya baik-baik saja kan?"

"Yun, kau.."

Yunho tak ingin kehilangan kesempatan, sekali lagi.. ia meraup bibir semerah delima itu. "I love You.." bisiknya ditelinga Jaejoong. "Dan sampai kapan kau akan memanggilku 'Sae'nim', Jung Jaejoong? Kau adalah istriku! Bukan lagi muridku karena kita kita akan sama-sama dikeluarkan dari sekolah!"

Yunho terkikik sendiri saat ia mendengar candaannya yang tidak lucu. Tapi melihat wajah berseri Jaejoong, ia merasa bahagia. Rona wajah istrinya sudah kembali lagi. Jaejoong sudah lebih sehat sekarang ini.

"Aku tidak tahu, aku sudah terbiasa memanggilmu 'Sae'nim'," Jaejoong tampak manis dan malu-malu saat ia ditatap dengan penuh perhatian oleh pria tampan didepannya.

"Kalagu begitu, mulai sekarang.. panggil aku dengan nama kecilku!" Yunho tersenyum lebar dan mencubit pipi Jaejoong dengan gemas. " Panggil aku.. _Yunie_! _Yunie ya~_"

"Akk.. akku.." pipi Jaejoong memerah, "Aku tidak bisaa.." Jaejoong memainkan tangannya sendiri. Malu. Ia terlihat cute dan menggemaskan.

"Kenapa?" Yunho membaringkan tubuhnya disamping sisi ranjang Jaejoong, sementara sebelah tangannya bergelayut manja dipinggang Jaejoong. Sambil berusaha menggoda sang istri, ia mencuri ciuman di pipi kiri Jaejoong.

"YAA! Kau membuatku geli.." Jaejoong merasa dadanya berdebar, "Aa.. aku hanya tidak biasa saja!"

"Kalau kau tidak biasa, kau harus mencobaya mulai sekarang?" Yunho meniupkan udara kosong pada telinga Jaejoong. Bagian paling sensitif dari namja cantik itu.

"Ge.. ge~ geli, Sae'nim~~"

Keusilan Yunho makin menjadi, sebelah tangannya lagi mulai menyusup kebawah jaejoong dan membuat namja cantik itu terpekik kaget.

"Sae'nim? Ahhh~~~~" Jaejoong tersentak saat Yunho menggenggam sesuatu dibagian bawahnya, membuat Jaejoong refleks memejamkan mata dan memeluk Yunho dengan erat.

"Panggil aku _'Yunie'_, Jae~~~" Yunho meraup telinga Jaejoong dengan bibirnya, membuat Jaejoong tertawa dan makin memperdalam pelukannya.

_"Nee~ Yunieee~~"_

.

.

Sementara itu, pelajaran tetap berjalan seperti biasa pagi ini. Setelah mendapat peringatan dari sekolah, Hyorim kembali menjalankan aktivitasnya seperti biasa. Ia tak sadar jika seorang yeoja tengah berjalan menuju pintu gerbang dengan amarah besar.

"Lee Hyorim!" Jaerin membuka pintu gerbang sekolah hingga menimbulkan bunyi berdentang, membuat petugas keamanan shock dan tak sanggup menghadang jalan yeoja berkulit coklat manis itu. Apalagi dengan pengawalan dari dua petinju andalan berbadan kekar dan berotot. Song Seng han dan Ju En Ji.

"Dimana kau, nenek sihir jahat?" yeoja berwajah cantik itu melipat lengan bajunya dan membuka pintu kelas lebar-lebar, terlihat jelas wajah kaget Hyorin yang sedang berdiri, mengajar murid kelas II-D. Menggantikan Yunho.

"Ada apa ini?" tanya Hyorim kebingungan, ia tidak pernah melihat wajah yeoja yang kini tampak murka itu.

"Jadi kau yang bernama Hyorim?" Jaerin menarik buku yang dipegang Hyorim dan meletakannya baik-baik diatas meja, sebelum yeoja itu menamparnya didepan para murid.

Plak~~

"Arrkhh..." Hyorim mengerang sakit saat wajahnya ditampar oleh yeoja sangar tak dikenalnya itu. Sontak membuat Changmin, Junsu dan teman-temannya berdiri. Beberapa diantaranya tampak puas, kecuali beberapa murid namja yang masih mengidolakan guru bahasa inggris itu.

"Aku membesarkannya bukan untuk kau tampar, aku merawatnya bukan untuk kau hina!" mata Jaerin berkaca-kaca, ingin sekali ia menampar yeoja itu berkali-kali. Tapi ia sudah berjanji, bahwa ia hanya akan membalas semua yang telah diterima Jaejoong. Tidak lebih.

"Aku tidak mengerti! Siapa yang kau bicarakan?" Hyorim mengusap-ngusap pipinya yang memerah dan terlihat memar. Tamparan Jaerin sangat kuat.

"Kim Jaejoong! Adik laki-laki yang sudah kau tampar dan kau hina didepan teman-teman sekolahnya!?" dada Jaerin tersengal-sengal, emosinya benar-benar tidak stabil.

"Ah, jadi kau nunanya?" Hyorim tertawa mengejek, "Jadi dia mengadu padamu? Preman sekolah tapi sangat cengeng dan hanya berani mengadu pada sang nuna? Pengecut sekali!?"

Lagi-lagi Hyorim menerima tamparan sang nuna, membuat bibirnya mengiris ngilu dan terasa perih.

Jaerin menyeka air mata yang membuatnya emosi, "Kali ini adalah tamparan karena rasa sakit hatiku pada guru rendahan yang hanya bisa menghina muridnya sendiri! Asal kau tahu, Jaejoongku sama sekali tidak bicara apa-apa! Karena kau, Jaejoongku sampai mengalami kontraksi dan harus dirawat di rumah sakit!"

Changmin dan Junsu saling melirik, sudah mereka duga. Jaejoong tidak baik-baik saja. Sewaktu mereka berdua pergi ke rumah Jaejoong, tidak ada siapa-siapa disana.

Hyorim tersentak, "Apa maksudmu?"

"Hyorim Sae'nim? Ada apa ini?" para guru dan kepala sekolah mulai berdatangan kekelas. Hanya reaksi kaget yang mereka tujukan saat melihat Jaerin yang mengamuk di kelas.

"Dia bukanlah pengecut seperti apa yang kau tuduhkan! Tangannya terlalu bersih untuk membalas perlakuannya padamu! Tapi AKU.." Jaerin menyeka lagi air mata yang masih mengalir melalui ujung matanya. "AKU KAKAKNYA!"

"Aku yang membesarkannya! Jika dia dipukul atau dihina, akulah yang paling sakit dan terluka! Dan aku tidak segan-segan merobek mulutmu karena sudah menyebarkan berita buruk tentang dongsaengku!"

Hyorim hanya menggeleng dan tidak berani membantah lagi. Kakinya melemas. Ia hanya bisa menutup mulutnya sendiri.

"Hey, Kau tidak bisa mengancam seorang guru!" dua orang guru laki-laki bermaksud menghentikan dan membawa Jaerin keluar, tapi baru saja mereka meletakan tangan mereka dibahu yeoja cantik itu, dua petinju berbadan kekar sudah mengangkat tubuh mereka tinggi-tinggi hingga hampir mengenai atap kelas.

"Huwaaaaaa~~~" para guru dan kepala sekolah tampak shock dan memundurkan langkah mereka. "Tolong tenang! Kami minta maaf, tapi tolong turunkan dua guru sekolah kami.."

"Seng Han! En Ji! Turunkan kedua guru itu, kita tidak punya masalah dengan mereka!" Jaerin menunjuk Hyorim yang kini menangis dalam diam. Ketakutan.

"Jaejoong memang anak yang nakal! Tapi aku dan Yunho sangat menyayanginya! Dan akibat perbuatanmu itu, dia hampir kehilangan anaknya.." Jaerin menendang meja didekat Hyorim hingga membuat semua orang disana seakan berhenti untuk bernafas.

"Dan kalian para guru tidak perlu susah-susah mengadakan rapat untuk memutuskan apa Jaejoong akan dikeluarkan atau tidak!" jaerin menatap barisana para guru yang sudah merapat di tembok. "Jaejoong, adik laki-lakiku akan mengundurkan diri dari sekolah ini!"

"Mwo?" Changmin dan Junsu sudah berlari kedepan, menemui sang nuna.

"Benarkah? Tapi bagaimana dengan sekolahnya?"

Jaerin menatap Changmin dan Junsu dengan wajah sedih, "Maaf, tapi kami akan membawa Jaejoong pergi dari kota ini! Dia harus konsentrasi dengan kehamilannya!"

Sebelum pergi, Jaerin sempat-sempatnya menendang papan nama yang bertuliskan nama-nama guru disana. Pada bagian dimana Yunho seharusnya tertulis, kini sudah dicoret dan dirusak oleh beberapa anak.

.

.

Sementara itu, keributan terus mendominasi sekolah selepas Jaerin pergi. Beberapa murid meluapkan kemarahannya dan mengadakan demo. Situasi sungguh tidak terkendali.

_"Bawa Jaejoong dan Yunho Sae'nim kesini! Kita adili mereka sekarang! Bawa mereka kesini!"_

Seruan-seruan terus dilayangkan dari berbagai arah. Wujud dari ketidakterimaan dan kekecewaan mereka terhadap penanganan pihak sekolah yang dianggap lemah.

_"Yunho Sae'nim adalah contoh yang buruk bagi kami! Bawa Yunho Sae'nim kesini! Dia harus minta maaf pada semua murid disekolah ini! Harus berlutut didepan kami dan mengakui segala kesalahannya!"_

_"Dia telah menghamili seorang murid! Itu menjijikan! Itu aib!"_

Protes dan ungkapan marah terus membahana disepanjang lorong, coretan kekesalan tertera disemua tempat. Membuat Changmin tampak kesal dan muak karena kemunafikan mereka.

Saat teriakan dan amarah mereka terus memuncak hingga sampailah mereka diaula utama dimana para guru sudah berkumpul disana. Ketakutan. Dengan berani, Changmin mengambil alih dan menaiki undakan podium. Berdiri diatasnya dengan tegar dan berani. Ia terdiam sebentar sebelum menyampaikan pidatonya.

"Sebelumnya, aku selalu merasa sekolah menjadi sangat membosankan. Aku selalu merasa bahwa semua omongan guru-guru disekolah hanyalah omong kosong belaka. Bahwa mereka tidak berguna dan hanya membuat telingaku sakit saja. Tak satupun guru disekolah ini yang bisa membuatku menghargai profesi seorang guru!"

Beberapa siswa yang mengacungkan papan protes mulai menghentikan kegiatannnya.

"Tapi pandanganku berubah ketika aku melihat rasa cinta Yunho Sae'nim pada Jaejoong. Beliau mengajarkan aku banyak hal. Mengenai tanggung jawab dan kesetiaan.." Changmin menatap berkeliling kearah wajah-wajah yang tengah menatapnya.

"Apa salah jika guru mencintai muridnya?"

Hening. Tak ada yang menjawab. Suara rusuh perlahan-lahan mereda. Mereka hanya memandang ketua mading sekolahan yang terkenal jutek dan sangat evil itu.

"Jika kehamilan Jaejoong adalah sebuah kesalahan dan skandal, lalu bagaimana dengan semua orang yang ada diruangan ini?" Changmin menunjuk semua barisan guru didepannya.

"Yunho Sae'nim tidak pernah merugikan murid-muridnya kecuali satu orang.."

"Satu orang yang baru menginjakkan kakinya disekolah ini beberapa bulan yang lalu. Orang itu adalah teman sekelas kami. Dia memang nakal, tapi dia tidak pernah berbuat 'nakal' dengan calon bayi diperutnya.."

"Lalu kenapa kita harus menghujat mereka?" Changmin menyunggingkan senyuman. Ia tertawa dengan kepahitan dalam dadanya.

"Dia tetap bertanggung jawab atas kehidupan yang ada ditubuhnya! Lalu masihkah kita menghujat calon umma yang berjuang untuk bisa tetap sekolah meski kondisi tubuhnya berbeda dari orang normal?"

"Masihkah kita menghujat calon ayah yang berani bertanggung jawab dan merelakan tubuhnya dilempar batu demi melindungi sang bayi?"

Tak ada yang menjawab.

"Apa ada dari kalian yang merasa dirugikan dengan kehamilan Jaejoong? Pernahkah dia mengeluh didalam kelas? Tak satupun orang disekolah ini yang direpotkan oleh mereka, bukan? Lalu kenapa harus ada yang mengeluh?"

Changmin tertawa mengejek, "Jadi jangan bertindak sok suci didepanku! Itu hanya akan membuatku tertawa karena kebodohan dan ketololan kalian.."

Changmin mengakhiri pidatonya sebelum ia turun dari podium dengan wajah yang kesal, "Bagiku, Yunho Sae'nim tetaplah pria bertanggung jawab yang patut dicontoh! Ya, dia memang salah! Tapi kesalahannya hanya satu dari puluhan kebaikan yang sudah ia lakukan untuk sekolah dan murid-muridnya! Ingat itu baik-baik.."

.

.

TBC


	17. Chapter 17

_Present day, no flashback anymore_

.

"Selamat makan!" Yunho dan Jaerin sama-sama berteriak sambil mengangkat sumpit dan sendok mereka keatas. Membuat Jaejoong menatap suami dan nunanya dengan wajah aneh dan alis terangkat.

"Kekanak-kanakan?!" Jaejoong mempoutkan bibirnya sambil menyendokan sesuap sup yang berada diatas meja khusus pasien rumah sakit. Ia memakannya dengan lahap. "Tumben kalian membawakanku makanan enak, biasanya kalian hanya mengijinkanku memakan bubur rumah sakit?"

Mulut Jaejoong tampak penuh hingga membuat pipinya membengkak dan terlihat lucu. "Dari mana kau mendapatkan semua makanan ini, Sae'nim.. emm.. maksudku.._ Yunie_?"

"Umma yang membawanya tadi sore!" Yunho melahap santapannya sambil menatap wajah cantik istrinya yang kondisinya sudah jauh lebih baik. Buktinya, sikap jutek dan mudah cemberutnya sudah kembali seperti biasa. "Umma membawa kotak makanan yang sangat besar untukmu, Jae! Juga susu dan buah-buahan~"

Jaejoong menghentikan makannya, mata besarnya yang cantik terlihat berbinar-binar. "Um.. maa?"

"Nee, umma sudah sampai disini sejak sore tadi! Kini ia sedang makan bersama Appa dan Taemin dicafetaria Rumah Sakit!" Yunho memasukkan sayuran banyak-banyak kedalam mulutnya, berhari-hari menjaga Jaejoong membuatnya sedikit kelaparan. Apalagi luka dikepalanya masih basah meski sudah diperban.

"Kenapa mereka tidak menjengukku?"

"Yunho Umma takut jika kehadirannya akan membuatmu makin tidak stabil!" Jaerin terbatuk sebentar lalu mengambil segelas air mineral untuknya, "Makanlah, beliau pasti senang jika kau mau menghabiskan makanan yang ia bawa!"

Jaejoong kembali melanjutkan makannya, entah kenapa ia merasa bersalah telah membuat Mrs Jung berpikir seperti itu. "Aku baik-baik saja, suruh mereka menjengukku setelah mereka makan, Sae'.. emm.. Yunie! Lagipula, aku juga sangat merindukan Taemin~"

Perlahan-lahan, senyum Yunho mengembang. "Kau mau memaafkan umma kan- Jae? Kau tahu, betapa seringnya umma menelpon Jaerin nuna agar mau mengijinkannya untuk bertemu denganmu!"

"Jika nuna saja memaafkannya, kenapa aku tidak?" Jaejoong memonyongkan bibirnya lebih kedepan hingga membuat Yunho meletakan kotak makannya dan langsung melahap buah cherry merah milik sang istri.

"YA! Lagi-lagi kau menciumku, Saenim? Lihat, bibirku sampai dower karena kau gigit terus sejak semalam!"

"Itu karena kau sangat imut dan lucu, Jae?" Yunho mengelus-elus puncak kepala Jaejoong dan kembali menciumi pipinya hingga membuat namja enam belas tahun itu berteriak-teriak heboh. Kalau sudah begini, Jaerin hanya bisa menjadi obat nyamuk gratisan yang Cuma bisa menonton sepasang suami istri itu.

"Sebaiknya aku makan diluar saja!" Jaerin menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya sambil membawa bentonya keluar kamar pasien.

.

Married By Accident #17

(Chapter - End)

.

"Changmin sunbae?" seorang anak perempuan kelas satu tiba-tiba memanggilnya ketika sekolah sudah dibubarkan dari segala aksi dan demo yang dilakukan murid-murid sekolah Shinki. Changmin yang tengah mengambil sobekan-sobekan dari artikel liar yang tiba-tiba memenuhi dinding madingnya, tiba-tiba dikejutkan oleh kehadiran seorang yeoja cantik dengan rambut pendek sebahu.

"Ada urusan denganku?" tanyanya dingin, moodnya masih belum kembali sejak ia berpidato diatas podium siang tadi.

Yeoja itu tampak kikuk dan akhirnya membantu Changmin mencabut semua artikel mengenai Yunho dan Jaejoong, salah seorang murid menulisnya dan menyebarkannya keseluruh kelas termasuk papan mading sekolah.

"Aku ingin memberitahumu, bahwa aku sangat terkesan dengan ucapannya siang tadi! Kau berhasil membuat para perusuh itu terdiam dan menghentikan aksi mereka!" yeoja itu menggigit bibirnya, tampaknya ada sesuatu yang ingin ia ucapkan sejak tadi.

"Terimakasih," Changmin memasukkan semua artikel sampah itu kedalam palasik besar dan bermaksud membuangnya.

"Hmm.. aku setuju denganmu, sunbae!" yeoja itu tiba-tiba saja menarik belakang kemeja Changmin saat pemuda itu ingin membawa plastik besar itu ke tong sampah dibelakang sekolah.

"Bisa kau lepaskan tanganmu?"

"Sunbae, sebenarnya ada yang ingin kukatakan.." wajah yeoja itu memerah dan kembali menggigit bibirnya. "Ini tentang Hyorim Sae'nim!"

Mata Changmin membulat, bibir lebarnya menekuk sedikit dan ia merasa gejolak yang aneh saat mendengar nama guru yang paling ia benci itu. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Tolonglah, dengarkan aku sebentar saja!" mata yeoja itu berkaca-kaca,

"Ok, kau sudah berhasil menarik perhatianku! Sekarang katakan, apa yang ingin kau ceritakan?" Changmin melepaskan kantong sampah ditangannya dan memandang yeoja itu baik-baik. Sebagai reporter sekolah, ia selalu membawa alat perekam didalam kantong celananya dan yakin sudah mengaktifkannya saat yeoja itu menyebut nama Hyorim.

"Hyorim sae'nim.." yeoja itu menutup kedua matanya saat air matanya mulai turun perlahan-lahan, "Menjual soal-soal ujian pada anak-anak yang mampu membayarnya dengan harga mahal!"

Hening.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu? Apa kau salah satu orang yang membeli soal ujian itu?"

"Nee, aku pernah membelinya ketika menghadapi ujian semester pertama!"

Dalam hati Changmin tersenyum merendahkan, _'Ternyata dia memanglah nenek sihir yang pandai memutarbalikan kenyataan. Mengatakan jika Jaejoong telah merusak nama baik sekolah dan tidak pantas menjadi murid Shinki School!'_

"Apa kau punya bukti lain? Aku tidak bisa mempercayai ucapanmu begitu saja!" Changmin menepuk bahu yeoja yang lebih pendek darinya itu.

"Nee, aku punya bukti transaksi dan soal ujian yang ia berikan padaku! Juga.. ketika ia memanipulasi nilaiku yang jelek agar aku bisa masuk ke sekolah ini karena Appaku membayarnya dengan harga yang sangat tinggi! Hiks.. hiks.." iapun menangis dan membiarkan air matanya mengalir. "Aku sungguh merasa bersalah!"

"Tap.. tapi kuharap sunbae tidak berpikiran buruk tentangku. Aku tidak bermaksud melakukannya, appa yang menyuruhku, hiks.. ia ingin sekali aku berhasil masuk sekolah ini! Hiks.. hiks.."

Changmin menghapus air mata yeoja itu dan tersenyum padanya, "Kenapa kau mengatakan semua ini padaku? Kau juga akan ikut terancam dari sekolah, jika seseorang mengetahui rahasia ini!"

Yeoja itu terkejut saat tangan Changmin menghapus air matanya, jantungnya berdebar sejak tadi. "Karena aku.. ak.. akku.."

"Nee?"

"Menyukai sunbae!" bibirnya bergetar, yeoja cantik itu tersenyum lebar saat Changmin akhirnya menatap wajahnya dalam-dalam, "Karena sunbae begitu berani, begitu keren dan membuat aku yang pengecut menjadi sadar, bahwa_ nama baik bukanlah segalanya_.."

Changmin menyentil hidung yeoja itu dan tertawa melihat wajahnya yang langsung berubah seperti kepiting rebus. "Siapa namamu?"

Yeoja cantik itu menunduk malu-malu, "Hyemi.. Go hyemi, Sunbae.."

"Jika kau menyukaiku, maka kau juga pasti tahu siapa orang yang telah membuatku berubah?" Changmin menepuk bahunya lagi dan mengangkat dagunya hingga mata bulatnya tepat mengarah padanya, "Bantu aku membawa Yunho Sae'nim kembali kesekolah ini! Karena Shinki School.. masih membutuhkannya!"

.

"Kami pulang!" Yunho dan Jaerin sama-sama berteriak sambil menjatuhkan barang-barang bawaan mereka didepan pintu klub bertuliskan 'Dreamers'. Malam ini, dokter Shim memang mengijinkan Jaejoong pulang karena kesehatannya sudah membaik. Apalagi, besok sore Yunho dan Jaejoong sudah akan pindah ke Tokyo.

"Kalian sudah pulang?" para petinju sudah mengumpul dan membantu Jaejoong untuk duduk diatas kursi yang sudah mereka hias dengan pita dan boneka hello kity.

"Ada apa ini?" Jaejoong melihat banyak balon berwarna merah dan beberapa bunga yang terhias diatap rumah sekaligus klub tinju itu. "Apa ada yang ulang tahun?"

Mereka semua tertawa termasuk Yunho, sang suami yang kini tengah menyalakan lilin dari kue berukuran besar yang terhias ditengah-tengah meja dan membawanya kehadapan Jaejoong. "Happy birthday, sayang~"

"Eh?" Wajah Jaejoong tampak shock, "Aku? Ulang tahun? Benarkah?"

Jaerin mengangguk sambil mencium dahi adiknya, "Maaf karena nuna tidak pernah merayakan ulang tahunmu! Meski begitu, nuna tidak pernah melupakan tanggal ulang tahunmu, Jae!"

Jaejoong masih tidak berkedip dan hanya menatap kue ulang tahunnya. Ia tidak percaya ini terjadi dalam hidupnya, ia hanya pernah melihat kejadian ini terjadi pada orang lain. Bukan padanya. "Benarkah.. kue ini untukku?"

Yunho mengangguk dan tersenyum lebar melihat wajah tidak percaya sang istri, mata cantiknya tampak basah dan Yunho tidak akan membiarkan istrinya menangis di hari bahagia ini. "Ayo buat harapan dan tiup lilinnya!"

Jaejoong kembali menatap Yunho, perlahan-lahan senyum itu merekah. Iapun akhirnya mengangguk dan menutup kedua matanya. Membuat permohon dalam hati dan meniup semua lilin itu.

"Chukae, Jaejoongie ah~" Yunho mengambil semua lilin itu dan melemparkannya dengan halus kewajah Jaejoong hingga seluruh wajah namja cantik itu tertutup oleh kue.

"YAA!" jaejoong membalas dengan menimpuk wajah Yunho dengan kue tar yang menempel dipipinya. Jaejoong melempar kue-kue itu kewajah Jaerin dan hyung-hyung petinjunya. "Rasakan ini! Nuna dan hyungie jahat!"

Mereka asyik melempar dan tertawa hingga membuat Yunho terpeleset karena banyaknya kue tar yang bertebaran di lantai rumah kayu itu.

.

"Apa air hangatnya cukup?" Yunho yang sudah mengenakan handuk dipinggangnya harus bulak balik mengisi air hangat agar Jaejoong bisa mandi meski jam sudah menunjukkan pukul sebelas malam. Jaerin dan hyungnya yang lain sudah tertidur karena mabuk. Pesta malam ini benar-benar menyenangkan. Hanya Yunho dan Jaejoong yang masih sadar dan tidak mabuk saat ini.

"Cukup, Yunie!" Jaejoong duduk diatas bangku kecil dan menggosok tubuh telanjangnya dengan sabun cair. Ia membiarkan pintu kamar mandi terbuka karena Yunho sejak tadi masih bulak-balik mengisi air hangat untuknya.

"Badan dan wajahku lengket semua!" Yunho masuk kekamar mandi hanya dengan handuk yang menutupi area privatnya. Dilihatnya tubuh telanjang Jaejoong yang tampak meliuk-liuk erotis saat ia menuangkan sabun cair diatas dadanya.

Wajah Yunho memerah seketika, mendadak ia merasa panas tubuhnya meningkat dan jatungnya berdetak tidak stabil. Jaejoong tampak seperti malaikat tanpa sayap, dengan tubuh putih mulus yang sempurna, hampir membuat darah keluar dari hidungnya.

"Kenapa melihatku seperti itu? Kemarilah! Kita mandi berdua, air hangatnya akan menjadi dingin jika kau menungguku selesai mandi!" Jaejoong menyuruhnya untuk duduk disampingnya. Membuat jantung Yunho bertalu sangat cepat.

Yunho mengangguk dan duduk diatas bangku, disamping Jaejoong.

"Kau sudah melihatku telanjang sebelumnya, kenapa masih malu?" Jaejoong tertawa nakal, lalu menuangkan sabun cair diatas bahu Yunho, "Berbaliklah, aku akan menggosok punggung belakangmu!"

Yunho mengangguk dan berbalik memunggungi Jaejoong, semua bulu romanya berdiri ketika Jaejoong meratakan sabun cair itu keseluruh punggung suaminya. Rasanya kini darah Yunho sudah mendidih dan ingin membawa Jaejoong kedalam pelukannya, menciumi seluruh tubuhnya tanpa henti dan membuat istrinya itu mendesah sampai pagi. Tapi semua pikiran itu berhasil ditahannya. Ia tidak mau memaksa Jaejoong jika namja cantik itu tidak memintanya.

"Disini, kau harus membersihkannya dengan baik pada bagian ini Yunie~" Jaejoong meraba belahan butt Yunho dan membuat namja bermata musang itu menggigit bibirnya. Berusaha sekuat mungkin menahan desahan akibat tangan nakal sang istri.

"Juga pada bagian ini!" mata Yunho membelalak lebar saat Jaejoong mengelus dan menyabuni kejantanan besarnya dari belakang tubuhnya. Ingin sekali ia memberi Jaejoong pelajaran karena sudah membuatnya terangsang karena ulah sang istri.

Dalam hati, Jaejoong tertawa terbahak-bahak sambil menyeringai jahil. Ia sudah menyiapkan ide ini untuk menghukum Yunho yang sudah memenuhi seluruh wajahnya dengan kue tar dan menciumnya didepan banyak orang.

Yunho masih menggigit bibirnya dan berusaha melepaskan tangan nakal Jaejoong dari miliknya yang sudah berkedut-kedut. Ia tidak mau jika tangan mulus Jaejoong jadi kotor saat ia menyemburkan cairannya keluar.

"Ah, Jaejoongieeeh~" Yunho memejamkan matanya dan membiarkan cairannya bebas. Kali ini wajah Jaejoong yang memerah, ia tak menyangka Yunho akan mencapai klimaksnya hanya dengan pijatannya.

"Aku tidak bermaksud," Jaejoong tampak kikuk dan memberikan segayung air untuk Yunho, "Maafkan aku, Yunie~"

Kali ini Yunho yang tertawa melihat wajah malu-malu Jaejoong saat melihat ia 'keluar'. Pasti ekspresi wajah dirinyalah yang membuat Jaejoong salah tingkah. "Apa kau sadar, Jae?"

Yunho ganti menuangkan seluruh air hangat itu ketubuh Jaejoong. Membersihkan semua sabun yang ada di tubuhnya. "Hanya dengan memikirkan wajah dan tubuhmu saja, sudah membuatku _keluar_ dengan cepat! Apalagi jika kau menggodaku dengan tangan nakalmu, _baby_!"

Yunho segera mengangkat tubuh Jaejoong bridal style dan membawanya kedalam kamar mereka.

"Tadi kau menanyakan hadiahmu, bukan? Aku janji, aku akan memberikannya sebentar lagi!"

.

"Jaejoong ah, coba lihat apa yang kutemukan?" Yunho menunjukkan laptopnya, disana terdapat foto sebuah rumah kayu dengan kedai kecil yang unik, "Apa kita beli saja rumah ini? Letaknya agak jauh dari pusat kota dan udaranya masih bersih! Kau suka?"

Jaejoong menggelengkan kepalanya, "Aku tidak mau jadi penjual mie, kenapa kita tidak membuka bengkel motor saja? Setidaknya itu lebih menyenangkan? Aku bisa mencoba banyak motor keren jika aku sudah melahirkan nanti!"

Kali ini Yunho yang cemberut, "Motor sangat berbahaya, Jae! Bagaimana jika kau jatuh?"

"Aku tidak akan jatuh! Aku akan hati-hati," Jaejoong meletakan dua gelas teh diatas meja. "Apa kita harus pergi kesana? Aku tidak mau meninggalkan nuna sendirian?"

Yunho masih mencari-cari rumah yang cocok untuk mereka tempati melalui situs online, "Aku tidak mau pikiranmu terganggu lagi! Tokyo bukan tempat yang buruk, kita akan memulai segalanya dari awal disana, tidakkah itu membuatmu bergairah?"

"Bergairah?" wajah Jaejoong memerah lagi, "Kau sangat bergairah tadi malam! Dimanapun tempatnya, kurasa gairahmu tidak akan menurun!"

Yunho tertawa lebar saat mendengar ucapan istrinya, "Kurasa kau sudah menyadarinya, sayang! Asalkan ada kau, dimanapun tempatnya.. aku akan menyukainya!"

Jaejoong tidak menyahut lagi dan memilih mengaduk tehnya. Tak lama kemudian, bel rumah akhirnya berbunyi.

"Siapa?" Yunho menaikan alisnya saat menatap Jaejoong. Yang ia tahu, Jaerin nuna sedang mengurus tiket pesawat untuk mereka berdua pagi ini dan klub tinju diliburkan untuk sementara waktu.

"Molla~" namja cantik itu hanya menaikan bahunya. Tidak tahu.

Begitu Yunho membuka pintu kayu itu, dua pasang tangan sudah memeluknya erat sambil berteriak histeris.

"Yunho sae'nim! Kembalilah kesekolah! Kami merindukanmu," Junsu memeluk Yunho erat dan berjingkrak-jingkrak kesenangan. Mata bulatnya berbinar-binar lalu mengeluarkan lembaran petisi yang sangat banyak berisi tanda tangan murid-murid Shinki dari dalam tasnya.

"Lihat ini! Kami berhasil meyakinkan murid-murid dan pihak sekolah setelah melihat petisi ini!" Junsu berteriak kegirangan, ia langsung memeluk Jaejoong saat melihat namja cantik itu tengah memandangi mereka.

"Jaejoong ah, suamimu sudah bisa kembali kesekolah!" Junsu menciumi pipi jaejoong dan membuat namja cantik itu mendorong wajahnya jauh-jauh.

"Hampir semua murid setuju untuk membawamu kembali kesekolah dan mau mengajari kami lagi, Yun Sae'nim!" Changmin tertawa lebar sambil menunjukkan koran sekolah. "Banyak berita yang harus kutulis tadi malam, aku sampai begadang untuk mencetak koran sekolah edisi pagi ini!"

Mata Yunho membelalak lebar saat melihat headline utama koran sekolah itu. "Hyorim dikeluarkan dan ditangkap polisi? Benarkah ini?"

Jaejoong dan Junsu sama-sama menghentikan kegiatan mereka, namja cantik itu berjalan kesisi suaminya dan ikut membaca koran tersebut.

"Dia membuat pihak sekolah kecewa, kasusmu bahkan mulai terlupakan karena ternyata masih ada kasus yang lebih parah dari sekedar _Married by Accident_," Yoochun tiba-tiba muncul dan menunjukkan rentetan giginya, "Aku membawa surat dari kepala sekolah! Beliau ingin kau mengajar lagi mulai besok!"

"Tapi Chunie, aku sudah memutuskan untuk memulai.." kata-kata Yunho terpotong karena tangan Jaejoong memeluk punggungnya dari belakang.

"Jika ada hal yang lebih membahagiakan dari hadiah yang kau berikan tadi malam, itu adalah bisa melihat senyummu kembali karena ternyata.. kau masih bisa mengejar cita-citamu, Yunie!" Jaejoong tersenyum dan mencium bibir bawah Yunho sekilas. "I love you, Sae'nim!"

Yunho menggigit bibirnya karena air matanya mulai jatuh membasahi pipinya, "Aku juga mencintaimu, Jae!"

Yunho memeluk sang istri dan mencium tengkuknya dengan lembut, tubuh Jaejoong begitu harum. Aroma yang tidak dimiliki siapapun kecuali dirinya.

"Aku jadi ingin menikah!" Yoochun tampak kikuk dan menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Padahal dirinya playboy yang mengumbar kemesraan dimana saja, tapi jadi salah tingkah melihat keromantisan kedua sejoli itu.

"Aku sudah siap kapanpun kau melamarku, Yoochun Sae'nim!" Junsu ikut memeluk punggung belakang Yoochun dan membuat guru laki-laki itu kabur meski dalam keadaan terseret-seret karena Junsu terus menempel dipunggungnya seperti koala besar.

.

[Empat belas bulan kemudian]

.

"Ciluppp~~ baaaaa~" Junsu menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangan lalu membukanya tepat dihadapan sang bayi yang menatapnya dengan bingung didalam kereta bayi. Mata bulat hazelnya berkedip-kedip lucu, bibir merahnya mengerucut aneh sambil menatap wajah bulat pemuda yang jauh lebih besar darinya itu.

Tidak mendapatkan respon apapun, Junsu memilih menjulurkan lidahnya dan menarik kedua telinganya lebar-lebar, "Aku badut! Badut merah yang lucu~"

"Heekss.. hekss... uaaaaa~~" bayi berusia sepuluh bulan itu malah menangis melihat wajah konyol Junsu. "Uwaaaahhhh~~~~"

Tangisannya memenuhi koridor panjang didalam sekolah. Membuat murid-murid berdatangan dan menganiaya namja berbadan bohay itu.

"Kenapa kau membuatnya menangis, Junsu? Yunho Sae'nim akan memarahimu jika tahu putrinya menangis seperti itu!"

"Aku hanya ingin membuatnya tertawa, ampuni aku!" teman-temannya menggotong Junsu dan menguncinya didalam kelas sampai jam istirahat selesai. Setiap Jung Jiyol diculik oleh Junsu, bayi perempuan itu pasti berakhir dengan menangis dan membuat sekolah kalang kabut.

Mereka semua sibuk mendiamkan Jiyol dengan berbagai cara, namun bayi cantik itu tidak kunjung berhenti menangis sedikitpun. Ditengah keributan, ponsel Junsu akhirnya berbunyi.

Junsu yang mencoba keluar dari jendela karena teman-temannya menguncinya segera mengangkat ponselnya, "Hyungie? Hehe~"

Terdengar suara Jaejoong disana, "Jiyol ah? Di.. dii.. dia baik-baik saja, Hyungie!"

Keringat Junsu mengalir semakin deras, "Kami membuatnya tertawa dan memberinya banyak mainan! Kau tidak perlu cemas!"

"Arraso, aku akan segera membawanya pada Yunho Sae'nim!" Junsu menghapus keringatnya dan segera keluar dari kelas sambil berkomat-kamit. Berdoa semoga Jaejoong tidak menghajarnya jika ia tahu putrinya tengah menangis saat ini. Tapi begitu ia sampai ditengah koridor, Jiyol sudah berhenti menangis dan tampak sedang tertidur didalam pelukan seorang namja bertubuh jangkung.

"Kau benar-benar tidak becus menjaganya, pantat bebek!" Changmin mendeath-glarenya, ia menggendong Jiyol dan menimang-nimang bayi perempuan itu dalam pelukannya. Membuat murid-murid perempuan makin terpesona dengan mantan ketua redaksi majalah dan koran sekolah itu.

"Sunbae! Kau sangat keren!"

Changmin mengibas poni depannya lalu tersenyum gaje, tak beberapa lama seseorang menepuk belakang kepalanya dan menatap murid-muridnya dengan mata musangnya yang menakutkan. "Apa yang kalian lakukan dengan putriku? Aku bisa mendengar suara tangisnya dari ruangan guru!"

Serentak, semua anak menunjuk Junsu yang baru saja ingin melarikan diri.

"Junsu, mau kemana kau?" Yunho berkacak pinggang sambil menjewer muridnya itu. "Sebentar lagi kelulusan dan kau masih saja membuat banyak orang repot dengan menculik anakku dan membawanya kesekolah, eoh? Apa Jaejoong tahu kau membawanya kesini?"

Junsu mengangguk sambil menunjukkan tanda 'Peace' dengan kedua jarinya. "Mianhae, sae'nim! Itu karena aku merindukan Jiyol! Mianhae!"

.

Hari sudah berganti, Februari telah berlalu, membawa sejuta kenangan didalam hati Yunho saat ia memeluk Jiyol setelah mobilnya terparkir didepan rumah. Yunho memang memilih sebuah rumah dan memutuskan untuk pindah bersama Jaejoong. Hanya saja, rumah itu tidak jauh dan berada beberapa blok dari tempat Jaerin sang nuna.

Setidaknya, mereka masih memiliki privasi untuk bisa selalu berduaan.

"Jaejoong ah~" Yunho membuka pintu dan tidak menemukan seorangpun disana. "Jae, kau dimana sayang?"

Yunho meletakkan Jiyol dikeranjang bayi dan memberikan banyak mainan disana. Iapun mendial nomer istrinya namun tidak kunjung tersambung. "Jaejoong ah, kau dimana? Kenapa kau tidak menyambutku pulang?"

Yunho menyerah dan meletakan ponselnya disofa saat ia mendengar suara motor didepan rumah. Seorang namja cantik baru saja sampai dengan sekantong belanjaan ditangannya.

"Jae, motor siapa itu?" Yunho menyentuh motor harley berwarna hitam metalik itu, "Dari mana kau mendapatkan motor ini?"

Jaejoong tersenyum lebar sambil meletakan barang belanjaannya. "Aku membelinya, Yunie! Aku akan memakainya kesekolah mulai besok!"

Jaejoong segera berlari kedalam kamar putrinya dan menggendongnya dengan erat, "Ya-kan Jiyolie? My baby!"

"Jaejoongie sayang, motor bisa berbahaya! Aku akan mengantarkanmu dengan mobil setiap hari!"

"Aku tidak mau! Yunie membuatku tidak bebas, aku-kan masih ingin terlihat keren dengan meski sudah mempunyai suami dan anak!" jaejoong menciumi pipi tembem Jiyol yang sibuk menggigiti mainan ditangannya.

"Jae, tapi itu berbahaya! Itu.."

_"__Yuu.. niee.. eoong.."_

Pandangan Yunho dan Jaejoong langsung mengarah pada bayi cantik nan mulus itu. Wajahnya benar-benar duplikat Jung Jaejoong. Namun hidungnya lebih mirip Yunho daripada sang istri.

"Kau bilang apa, baby?" Yunho mendekati putrinya, begitupun dengan Jaejoong. Mereka saling berpandangan.

_"Oong?"_ Jiyol menatap kedua orang tuanya dengan ekspresi bingung, lalu kembali menggigiti mainannya.

"Mungkin kita hanya salah dengar!" Jaejoong mengelus dadanya,

_"Yun.. nieee.."_

"Mwo?" alis Yunho dan Jaejoong sudah terangkat dan saat wajah mereka mengarah kembali pada sang putri, Jung Jiyol sudah terkekeh lebar sambil mengoceh terus menerus.

_"__Yunniee.. yunieee.. yunieeee.."_ Jiyol memukul-mukul mainannya kelantai sambil tertawa lebar.

"YAA! Jung Jaejoong! Jelaskan semua ini? Kenapa putriku memanggil namaku dan bukannya dengan panggilan 'Appa'? Kau pasti mengajarkan yang tidak-tidak?"

Jaejoong menggeleng, "Aniya, Yunie! Ini pasti karena dia sering mendengar desahanku setiap malam! Aku-kan sudah bilang, jangan menyatukan keranjang tidur Jiyol dengan ranjang kita!? Beginilah hasilnya!?"

"Alasan saja, aku akan menghukummu malam ini! Lihat saja, istriku benar-benar nakal!" Yunho kembali mengejar Jaejoong yang sudah berlari keteras depan dan menggelitiki seluruh tubuhnya.

"Yunie, hentikan! Yunie, ahhhh~ ahh~"

Jiyol tertawa lagi sambil mengambil boneka helo kity didepannya,_ "Yuniee.. yuniee... ahh~~ eehhehee~"_

_'__Jangan salahkan Jung Jiyol yang terlalu jenius, salahkan kedua orang tua yang ceroboh. Jung Yunho dan Jung Jaejoong harus merasakan dampak dari perbuatannya kali ini!'  
_

_._

Married By Accident

THE END

.

Aku ingin menambahkan part NC pada bagian ini. Tapi sepertinya aku butuh satu epilog lagi. Terimakasih atas dukungan kalian selama ini. Sampai bertemu di FF Sacrifice. ^,^


End file.
